Cuando la luz nos encuentre
by Lurhien
Summary: AU!Sherlock. El doctor Watson pasará un verano entero en la mansión de los Holmes donde conocerá a su prometida, Elisabeth Thomas. Pero conocerá a un joven, Sherlock que no le pondrá las cosas tan fáciles. ¿Qué pasa cuando todo lo que te habías prohibido se convierte en tu mayor pecado?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Aquel día dejé Londres en la madrugada. Mi tren salió de la estación a las seis y media de la mañana con dirección a Nottingham, aunque yo me tenía que bajar en la parada anterior.

Todavía hacía frío a pesar de que Junio comenzara en unos días. En el sitio al que iba hacía calor en el verano, por lo que metí ropa más ligera e incluso algún traje de baño. En la carta me informaron de que la casa a la que me dirigía contaba con innumerables hectáreas, con bosque e incluso con un lago. La familia Holmes era bastante adinerada y conocida en Londres por sus telas y tejidos, pero en el verano preferían descansar en su "casa" -por no decir mansión- de verano.

La señora Holmes contactó conmigo hacía unas semanas vía carta, ofreciéndome un trabajo durante el verano. Sus sobrinos Charles y William, de veinte y veinticinco años, estaban interesados en el campo de la medicina y me requerían allí durante el verano para ser su tutor y darles unas clases extra. Yo solo era un médico, aunque, sin fardar, uno de los mejores de todo Londres, por lo que me sorprendió muchísimo que me ofrecieran a mí el trabajo.

Mis verdaderas intenciones para ir allí eran conocer a la joven Elisabeth, mi, dentro de poco, prometida y sobrina de la señora Holmes. Mi madre y la señora Holmes fueron grandes amigas en la infancia y, cuando falleció el señor Holmes hacía muchos años, mi madre la apoyó en todo momento. Fue por eso que cuando Elisabeth fuera lo suficientemente mayor, se casaría conmigo.

Los padres de Elisabeth y sus hermanos habían fallecido y, quedando huérfanos, la señora Holmes los adoptó como suyos. Mi madre, cuando le hicieron la proposición de unirnos en matrimonio, no dudó un momento en aceptar a pesar de que nuestra familia fuera de un estatus un poco inferior. La verdad es que no apoyaba para nada los matrimonios concertados, pero al ver una pintura suya no me lo pensé dos veces en darle una oportunidad.

Aún quedaban tres horas más de viaje hasta el campo por lo que saqué la carta de mi bolsillo y la volví a leer. Decía algo sobre que otra pariente suya también pasaría allí con ellos un mes y que su hijo mayor, Mycroft, solo podría visitarnos algún fin de semana ya que al ser un político le requerían en la ciudad a tiempo completo. Su otro hijo, Sherlock, de unos treinta y pocos años, sí que pasaría el verano entero allí. Me pidió efusivamente disculpas antes de llegar y que comprendiera que el señor Holmes era un chico extraño.

Pasó un camarero ofreciendo bebidas y le pagué un Brandy y el periódico del día para hacer más ameno el camino; periódico Times, 28 de mayo de 1803.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes!_

_En este fic me ha ayudado_ **I-am-Momo **_y ha sido __beteado por _**Taitta **

_Todos los personajes tienen algunos años menos aquí que en la serie. Sherlock 30, John 34... Como unos cinco menos que en la serie, por si las moscas._

_Este es un fic AU!Sherlock que aún está en proceso, tengo un capítulo más. Si las cosas se desarrollan bien y os gusta, seguiré publicando más_

_Sí, estoy loca. Pero con toda las historias de Orgullo y Prejuicio/Sherlock que hay por tumblr, se me ha ocurrido algo inspirado en aquella época. Por supuesto con sexo, violencia y esas cosas que nos gustan a nosotras (no, no hay gore ni tortura jaja) Por lo tanto este fic en algún momento cambiará a M._

_Cualquier duda un review!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

El tren estacionó en el andén número tres a las diez de la mañana en punto; me encantaba la puntualidad inglesa.

Bajé al andén con dos maletas medianas de cuero y mi bastón. Me coloqué el sombrero antes de salir al exterior donde un caluroso sol me dio la bienvenida. En el cielo no había ni una pequeña nube; era de color azul, pero azul de verdad, no del azul grisáceo de la ciudad. Aspiré, me llené los pulmones del aire puro del campo y sin poder resistirlo una sonrisa se me dibujó en el rostro.

Todo aquello me recordaba a los veranos que pasé en la pequeña casita de campo de mi infancia. Recordaba jugar entre los árboles con mi hermana Harriet, recordaba los partidos de bádminton con mi padre... Mi padre era un civil en la guerra de Afganistán. Aquel verano logró que le dieran un permiso extraordinario para pasarlo con su familia y, de no ser porque era uno de los mejores generales de su escuadrón, no se lo habrían concedido. Aquella vez fue la última vez que le vi pues murió en combate tan solo unos meses después.

Mi madre y yo sobrellevamos aquello como pudimos, en cambio, mi hermana entró en una terrible depresión y acabó en los peores barrios de Londres bebiéndose todo lo que le caía en las manos. Mi madre acabó recurriendo a lo único que podía hacer y mandó que la encerraran en el convento de monjas de Tyburb. No es justo para nadie pero era peor que tener una hermana borracha. La última vez que la visité parecía más animada; decía que había llegado una nueva chica al convento y que se llevaban "muy bien". No estoy en contra de las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, pero si no tengo nada que ver con ellas, mejor.

Volviendo a lo que estábamos… La estación de tren era un minúsculo edificio de ladrillo en mitad de un prado verde del que no se podía divisar el final por ninguna parte. La carta me informaba que un criado de la casa vendría a recogerme en un coche de caballos y, en efecto, me estaba esperando a la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Es usted el doctor Watson? — me preguntó el cochero y asentí mientras me subía al vehículo y él me colocaba las maletas. Sin duda no era de aquí; por su acento sería de algún país de Europa del este.

Con un grito ordenó caminar a los caballos que obedecieron en seguida y nos pusimos en camino.

Aunque ya había estado muchas veces fuera de la ciudad, aquel paisaje era el más bello que había visto nunca. El cielo azul en contraste con el verde vibrante de la hierba y árboles era precioso. Había alguna colina pero, básicamente, aquella zona era plana.

Pasamos cerca de algunos campos de plantaciones como trigo y cebada cuyo amarillo parecía estar hecho de oro. Conforme avanzábamos y nos adentrábamos en los árboles, el camino de tierra se volvía más árido y con más baches, hasta que llegamos al borde de los terrenos vallados con una alta verja de hierro acabada en puntiagudos pinchos. Fue entonces cuando el cochero bajó y abrió las puertas que no estaban cerradas con candado, solo atrancadas entre ellas.

Seguimos el camino adentrándonos en un espeso bosque y no sé como el cochero no se perdió. Al salir volvió la luz junto a un hermoso prado verde con miles de flores de colores. Al final del prado pude ver una gran mansión de dos o tres pisos que parecía más digna de un rey que de una simple familia, aunque en ese momento dudé de quién sería más rico y poderoso de los dos.

La mansión era blanca como la nieve y tenía una ancha escalera de mármol hasta la puerta principal. Todas las ventanas del piso de arriba contaban con amplios balcones mientras que las de abajo eran de un tamaño gigantesco dejando pasar la luz a las estancias interiores.

El cochero me dejó en la puerta y se llevó los caballos a una cuadra que tenían un poco alejada de la casa, medio oculta por el bosque. Agarré las maletas con fuerza y subí las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la puerta de madera. Llamé tímidamente pero el timbre resonó por toda la casona.

Un hombre de edad avanzada me abrió la puerta; supuse que era el mayordomo.

—Bienvenido, doctor Watson. Le estábamos esperando —me dedicó una reconfortante sonrisa.

—Gracias, señor...

—Oh, disculpe señor Watson, me llamo Wilfred Smith; soy el mayordomo.

—Encantado, señor Smith —y antes de haber acabado dos muchachas aparecieron por un puerta pequeña—. Llevad las maletas a los aposentos del doctor y avisad a la señora Holmes de que ya ha llegado.

Las muchachas asintieron efusivamente y cada una fue por un camino. Entonces pude contemplar el lugar por dentro.

La casa contaba con dos pisos de techos altísimos. La entrada tenía dos grandes espejos a cada lado y una gran mesa en medio. Al final subían unas largas escaleras al piso de arriba, donde tanto a izquierda como a derecha podían verse unas amplias puertas. Solo el recibidor ya era más grande que mi piso en Londres.

Tan solo dos minutos después, por la puerta de la derecha, aparecieron dos mujeres, una mayor que la otra.

—¡Doctor Watson, por fin llegó! —la mujer más mayor se acercó a paso rápido a mí y me tendió la mano para que la besara—. Espero que el trayecto fuera de su agrado —me sonrió dulcemente.

—No lo dude, señora Holmes. He de admitir que esta casa no podría encontrarse en mejor lugar; este paisaje es precioso.

—Gracias, doctor Watson. Es usted muy amable —la otra mujer nos alcanzó—. Déjeme que le presente a mi prima, la señorita Abbington.

—Encantado, señorita Abbington —supuse que no estaría casada porque lo de señorita se le quedaba ya algo lejano.

—Sentémonos en el salón y hablemos —me indicó que pasara a la sala por donde había aparecido ella antes.

En él, solo uno de los salones de la casa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono beige pastel claro y los muebles, todos a juego, eran de una madera oscura y de estilo barroco. Un piano de cola pegado a una de las paredes, una gran mesa del té de cristal y grandes y confortables sillones completaban la estancia. Yo no podía esperar a ver el resto de la casa.

—Le ofrecería algo pero estamos a punto de almorzar —se disculpó mientras se sentaba enfrente mío.

—No se preocupe, tomé algo en el tren y no tengo mucho apetito.

—Como guste. Y, dígame, ¿está impaciente por empezar?

—Por supuesto. Me sorprendió mucho su carta, la verdad. Esos chicos acabarán el verano sabiendo más de medicina que yo —me reí un poco y ella sonrió.

—Bueno, seguro que no se sorprendió tanto, doctor —me guiñó un ojo y se giró hacia su prima, que no era muy habladora—. ¿Podrías llamar a los chicos?

—Para eso tienes criados —respondió la otra desafiante, pero se fue tras la intensa mirada que la señora Holmes le propinó.

—Como decía —prosiguió después de que la señorita Abbington se hubo marchado—, no solo está aquí por el trabajo. En el almuerzo conocerá a la señorita Thomas, a Elisabeth —se me iluminó la cara—. Ella también está muy ilusionada con conocerle, solo pregunta por usted. No me atrevo a asegurarle nada pero casi podría afirmar que al final del verano ya tendremos fecha para la boda.

—Es usted muy amable, señora Holmes.

—Claro pero no tengo que recordarle que Elisabeth es toda una dama y debe ser tratada como tal.

—Por supuesto, señora. Eso no tiene ni que mencionarlo.

—Ya sé que usted es un hombre muy educado, conozco a su madre desde antes que naciera, pero, al ser la tutora de Elisabeth, tengo que hacer estas cosas.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta del salón y el mayordomo apareció.

—El almuerzo está servido.

Smith nos guió por la gran casa que me dejaba sorprendido con cada habitación que me descubría hasta llegar a una gran sala con una larguísima mesa de madera oscura en el centro. Veinte sillas estaban colocadas alrededor de esta, pero tan solo unas pocas tenían cubiertos, platos y copas. Cuando llegamos tan solo estaban sentados la señorita Abbington y dos muchachos que se levantaron y acercaron a mí nada más llegar.

—Doctor Watson, yo soy William Thomas —uno de ellos me estrechó fuertemente la mano. Era un chico alto y de pelo castaño claro, repeinado hacia un lado. Parecía fuertote, una mezcla entre hacer mucho ejercicio y comer demasiados postres.

—Yo soy Charles, señor —le atropelló el otro chico que se me acercó más tímido. Este no era tan alto pero sí más delgado. Llevaba el pelo del mismo color que su hermano pero al natural. Ambos hermanos tiraban un poco al rosáceo.

—Es un placer estar aquí y poder enseñarles durante este verano, señores.

—¡Queremos ser doctores como usted! —gritó efusivamente William mientras se recolocaba la chaqueta del traje con orgullo.

—Yo ya sé para qué quieres tantas clases de anatomía humana... Especialmente de la femenina —bromeó la señora Holmes y nos alentó a sentarnos en nuestros sitios.

Entonces se abrió una puerta del fondo de la sala y comenzaron a entrar algunas señoras y hombres con bandejas de plata y grandes pucheros. Lo colocaron todo rápidamente sobre la mesa pero esperando a que llegaran el resto de comensales para servir la comida.

La puerta principal se volvió a abrir. Nada más ver quién entraba por ella me levanté de la mesa y tragué saliva. Sin duda la pintura se quedaba corta; era la joven más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello, del mismo color que sus hermanos, estaba recogido en un elegante moño dejando sueltos algunos mechones que enmarcaban su cara. Su piel era rosada pero sin llegar al extremo. Tenía los ojos claros, como verdes. Lucía un precioso vestido de color pastel que se ceñía sobre su delicado cuerpo en los lugares donde tenía que hacerlo.

Ella sola podía iluminar la estancia sin ninguna vela.

Con paso lento se acercó a mi asiento y le ofrecí la silla de mi lado. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó.

—Podemos comer —sentenció la señora Holmes y los sirvientes comenzaron a repartir la comida entre nuestros platos.

Realmente no presté atención a la comida ni al menú del día. Sus ojos verdes me embelesaban por completo. La señorita Abbington y la señora Holmes parecían discutir sobre algo mientras que los hermanos Thomas peleaban tirándose disimuladamente trozos de comida. Elisabeth me habló.

—Dígame, doctor Watson, ¿le gusta la casa? —su voz era dulce como la de un ángel, no creí que pudiera haber tanta perfección junta.

—No me gusta, me encanta. Nunca había estado antes en una mansión como esta —le contesté mientras cortaba un filete de no sé qué—. Nunca había tenido sirvientes.

—Pues tenga cuidado con estos —rió educadamente y me susurró en bajito—, por las noches hacen magia en su fuego.

—¿Qué dices, querida? —la voz de la señora Holmes sobresalió del murmullo general—. ¿Ya estás hablando mal otra vez de los sirvientes? —la señorita Thomas se encogió en su asiento—. No la tome mucho en cuenta, doctor Watson. Nuestros criados viven en una casita a unos cuantos metros de esta, en el bosque. Su cultura es muy viva y abierta y casi siempre están cantando y bailando por las noches.

—¡Una mujer se quedó embarazada y estuvieron de fiesta toda una semana! —exclamó William—. Imagínese, todas las noches bebiendo sin parar y al día siguiente estaban aquí tiesos como un clavo. Me tienen que enseñar que toman para el dolor de cabeza... —su tía le chistó la broma en señal de desaprobación.

—De eso debe saber mucho mi querido primito —masculló Elisabeth a mi derecha.

—Es verdad —comencé—. ¿Dónde está el señor Holmes? ¿No come con nosotros?

—Mi querido doctor, ya le dije que mi hijo es algo especial en estas cosas —suspiró la señora Holmes—. No le gusta comer en familia porque lo considera un acto social innecesario. Se encierra allá arriba y no sale ni para comer. No me extrañaría que ni lo conociese durante tu estancia aquí.

El resto de la comida fue muy agradable. Me estuvieron preguntando cosas de mi oficio sin parar y me alegré de tener unas buenas anécdotas reservadas para esas ocasiones. Después trasladamos la conversación al salón del té donde los hermanos nos abandonaron para ir a dedicarse a perseguirse y pegarse por la casa. Decidimos dar una vuelta por los terrenos y me mostraron el gran lago que tenían, pero más tarde las señoras se excusaron y nos dejaron solos a Elisabeth y a mí, que nos sentamos en unos bancos cerca del agua.

—Supongo que ya lo sabrá... —empezó ella y al ver que no la seguía nos señaló a los dos repetidamente.

—Ah, claro. Nosotros... —me quedé pensativo unos momentos antes de seguir—. Yo no deseo forzarla a nada. Entiendo que quiera negar la propuesta, yo ya soy viejo y...

—¿Qué viejo? Si apenas me saca unos años —sonrió de nuevo y me quedé embobado con sus labios—. Solo quiero esperar a ver como se suceden los acontecimientos, para ver si usted y yo...

—Claro, no se preocupe. Tome todo el tiempo que le sea necesario.

—Gracias por comprenderme. Bueno, se acerca la hora del té, será mejor que volvamos. Por cierto, si no quiere llevarse sorpresas, no pase por aquí pronto en la mañana.

No me atreví a preguntar el por qué y regresamos a la casa juntos.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes!_

_En este fic me ayuda la maravillosa_ **I-am-Momo **_y beteado por _**Taitta**

_Quizá hubo gente que mal interpretó mis palabras. Se me ocurrió este fic al leer los otros, está ambientado en aquella época pero NO es una versión de orgullo y prejuicio y cualquier parecido es coincidencia :)_

_Para todas las que me habéis pedido los fics, los he dejado en mi perfil._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

A las cinco en punto comenzamos a tomar el té en la "salita" –si así puede decirse– que tenían.

La mesa estaba llena de exquisitas pastitas y diferentes tipos de té, pero me decanté por uno verde con leche y sin azúcar, algo simple. La señora Holmes me puso un poco al día de lo que hacían sus sobrinos en la escuela: iban al internado de Harrow School durante todo el año y los veranos los pasaban juntos en la casa de campo.

Charles obtenía mejores resultados académicos que su hermano, rozando lo sobresaliente. William, en cambio, se conformaba con ir aprobando las materias. Los dos destacaban en anatomía y materias relacionadas con la medicina, lo que me puso aún más emocionado de lo que estaba. Mañana era lunes y comenzaríamos las clases haciendo un test de nivel y charlando un rato para ver en qué estaban más interesados y como programaríamos las actividades de todo el verano.

En cuanto acabamos el té me invitaron a leer un rato y mostrarme su suculenta biblioteca pero me excusé por el cansancio que me había dado el viaje y porque aun tenía que colocar mi equipaje. El señor Smith me guió por toda la casa antes de llevarme a mi nuevo cuarto y me hizo un tour.

En el piso de abajo se hallaban las salas comunes como el salón, comedor, sala del té, biblioteca y cocinas, que solo las habitaban los sirvientes a los que felicité por el fantástico almuerzo y me agradecieron de vuelta con el poco inglés que conocían. Smith puso una mueca al verlo pero no le di importancia; él era el único sirviente al que la señora Holmes tuteaba y le llamaba por su nombre. Smith sí era inglés, y como buen inglés, él trataba de usted a todos los habitantes de la casa, menos, claro, a los sirvientes.

Por el camino me contó que la señora Holmes ofreció una casa y comida durante el verano a dos familias polacas a cambio de encargarse de ella, es decir, de cocinar, limpiar, arreglar los jardines y terrenos, mantener a los animales alimentados... Me aseguró que nunca les habían dado ningún problema y que, como dijo William en el almuerzo, el año pasado una chica de una familia se casó con un chico de la otra y tuvieron un hijo, lo cual festejaron durante toda una semana. Los habitantes de la mansión no solían pasar por la casita que tenían en el bosque, aunque el señor Holmes, Sherlock, sí que era aficionado a esas fiestas. Smith me susurró que solían traer diversas sustancias de su país y que el señor Holmes estaba más que encantado con probarlas.

Subimos las grandes escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, donde había grandes pasillos adornados con numerosos cuadros y pinturas de los antepasados de los Holmes. Smith me llevó hasta mi cuarto, que se encontraba en ala oeste y daba a los jardines de atrás de la casa.

La habitación estaba en penumbras hasta que él corrió las pesadas cortinas dejando ver un hermoso balcón blanco y todas las flores y setos que adornaban aquellos magníficos terrenos. Mi cama era grande, de matrimonio, y también contaba con un dosel. A estos Holmes no les gustaba ir de sencillos…

La habitación era bastante grande. Tenía un gran escritorio provisto con papeles blancos, sobres y plumas con tinta. También había una gran cómoda y un espejo de cuerpo entero en una esquina. Tras una pequeña puerta había un aseo con una pila para lavarse y unas cuantas toallas blancas impolutas. Podría haber vivido perfectamente allí durante el resto de mi vida.

Smith se retiró con una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta tras él. Nada más salió, no pude evitar correr y tirarme sobre la mullida cama casi infantilmente. Nunca me había tumbado en algo tan blando y tan cómodo. Respiré la colcha y las sábanas olían a limpio; a jabón natural.

Tardé tan solo media hora en colocar mis ropas y mis utensilios en su sitio y entonces el pequeño reloj que había sobre el escritorio marcó las ocho de la tarde. Probablemente ya estarían cenando pero yo no tenía mucho apetito en ese momento, por lo que decidí quedarme en la habitación. El cansancio se notaba en mis músculos cargados, así que me puse la ropa de cama y me metí entre las sábanas. Como aún era pronto, encendí una vela cerca de la cama que me diera suficiente luz como para poder leer y comencé una novela policíaca que me regaló mi madre antes de partir.

No sé decir exactamente a la hora que me dormí.

Cuando me desperté, la vela se había consumido hasta la mitad y se había apagado por la corriente de aire que había en el cuarto. Me había dejado el balcón entreabierto y la habitación había bajado tantos grados que tirité al retirarme las sabanas. Cerré los cristales y vi la hora en el reloj; eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada pero mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor de dormir de nuevo. Me puse una bata y unas zapatillas más cómodas de casa y con la cera que le quedaba a la vela salí a los grandes corredores de la casa.

La luz no era muy intensa pero si me acercaba lo suficiente podía ver perfectamente los majestuosos cuadros. Iban en orden cronológico: los bisabuelos de la señora Holmes, sus abuelos, sus padres... Todos ellos dedicaron toda su vida a traer las mejores telas a los aristócratas ingleses. El siguiente era suyo, ella y el difunto señor Holmes. Ella lucía muy hermosa, aún de mayor y con arrugas se podía apreciar que fue muy guapa de joven. Junto a ella él, el gran señor Holmes. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules. En cambio, su piel parecía algo morena.

A continuación había otro con un hombre parecido a este último, por lo que supuse que sería el hijo mayor. Tenía el pelo como su padre pero los ojos oscuros. Junto a él había una mujer algo más joven y de cara amable y recordé que había visto su cara alguna vez en el periódico durante las últimas elecciones. Por último, el siguiente cuadro del pasillo era él más reciente y se notaba en la calidad de la pintura.

Esta vez solo salía un joven. Era alto y con las facciones de la cara muy marcadas, unos pómulos bien definidos y un arco de cupido casi esculpido por algún artista. Los rizos negros que enmarcaban su cara contrastaban con la palidez de su piel y los ojos azul grisáceos resultaban casi transparentes. De una extraña manera era muy atractivo, o eso me pareció a mí; me recordó a las esculturas de Miguel Ángel. En el marco había una pequeña placa donde pude leer su nombre: Sherlock Holmes.

Así que así era el famoso Sherlock Holmes, el ermitaño que solo salía para drogarse… Me reí de mi propia ocurrencia y me reprimí a mí mismo por ajuiciar antes de conocer. Bajé entonces las escaleras y vagué por la biblioteca a oscuras. Contaba con una amplia selección de libros sobre medicina; la gran mayoría ya los había leído pero también había otros que no me sonaban. Sin duda pasaría unos buenos tres meses allí.

En ese momento me rugió la tripa recordándome que no había comido nada desde la hora del té. La luz de la vela era pobre pero me las arreglé para llegar hasta la cocina a pesar de perderme varias veces un despacho y un armario con escobas. Las ventanas de la cocina permanecían abiertas y la luz de la luna se colaba por los cristales aportando suficiente luz a la estancia.

Dejé la vela en una mesa próxima a la puerta e inspeccioné varios armarios en busca de comida. En uno hallé algunas galletas de mantequilla que no dude un segundo en llevarme a la boca; realmente estaban deliciosas. A continuación tomé un poco de agua y cuando sentí el estómago lleno decidí regresar a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta al salir y cuando salí al pasillo, una ráfaga de viento apagó la vela. Con suerte aun podría recordar el camino de vuelta a mi cuarto.

Entonces escuché un crujido, como si la casa estuviera respirando. Y otro más. Intenté avanzar a paso rápido entre los pasillos pero seguía escuchando el sonido cada vez más cerca. Ahora era más claro y me maldije al percatarme de que no era el ruido él que me seguía, sino que yo iba hacia él sin quererlo. Crucé una esquina y me paré en seco. Había una ventana abierta de par en par y entraba algo de luz. Frente a esta había alguien. Le daba la contraluz así que no pude distinguir su cara.

Sin duda era un hombre. Parecía que llevaba una camisa abierta, unos pantalones oscuros y los pies descalzos. Dio un paso hacia mí y yo me alejé otro de él. Aunque estaba lejos, no tenía idea de quién era y mejor era prevenir que curar. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se alborotó el pelo. Era rizado, quizá... Antes de darme cuenta ya se había escapado por la ventana.

Rápidamente me acerqué a esta para buscarle pero por más que miré no le encontré. No había mucha altura de la ventana al suelo pero se debía tener agilidad para caer bien y no partirse algo en el intento. Me rasqué la cabeza, confuso, y di por concluida mi aventura de aquella noche.

Me metí entre las sabanas de nuevo e intenté recordar dónde había visto a ese hombre antes. Esos rizos eran como los del cuadro… entonces aquel hombre era el señor Sherlock Holmes, el que no se presentaba a las comidas. ¿Pero para qué querría tirarse por la ventana? Aunque no le pude ver bien la ropa, podía asegurar que ni de lejos llevaba algo parecido a la ropa que llevaba en el cuadro. Recordé lo que me contó Smith aquella tarde, lo de que era conocido por ingerir sustancias psicotrópicas. Y así me quedé dormido, intentando entender al hijo pequeño de la anfitriona de la casa.

El canto de algún pájaro mezclado con la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas me despertó. No era demasiado tarde así que tuve tiempo de arreglarme con calma y ordenar las cosas que necesitaría más tarde. Bajé al comedor y escuché bullicio dentro.

Estaban ya todos sentados menos la señora Holmes y aprovechaban para contar chistes verdes y gritar sin que les regañaran. La señorita Abbington estaba contando una historia cuando yo pasé y todos se giraron con miedo, pero al ver que no era la señora de la casa siguieron con lo que estaban. Me senté al lado de Elisabeth que reía sin parar y hasta le lagrimeaba un ojo. Ella posó su mano sobre mi brazo para intentar tranquilizarse pero a mí solo me puso más nervioso.

La señora Holmes entró en ese momento, enfriando el ambiente de sala, y cada uno nos sentamos bien en la mesa esperando a que nos sirvieran el desayuno. Entonces me di cuenta de que la butaca frente a la mía que había estado vacía la noche anterior ahora se encontraba ocupada. Le miré a la cara y ahí estaba él, observándome fijamente, como si pudiera leerme el alma de una sola mirada. Era exactamente igual que en la pintura. La piel pálida, delgado, pelo negro...

—... ¿Verdad, doctor Watson? —la señora Holmes me había preguntado algo y toda la mesa me miraba expectante para la respuesta.

—¿Cómo dice, señora Holmes? —intenté ocultar mi aturdimiento.

—Digo que su madre y yo somos grandes amigas desde la infancia. Hace varios meses que no la veo pero seguimos en contacto a través de cartas... —ella siguió hablando con la señorita Abbington y yo regresé la mirada al hombre que se sentaba frente a mí.

Ya no me miraba fijamente, había girado la cabeza hacia la ventana y miraba a través de ella con nostalgia. Me tomé la libertad de analizarle durante unos pocos segundos. Llevaba un traje más caro que todo mi sueldo de un mes a diferencia de la noche anterior. Llevaba un pañuelo de seda blanco alrededor del cuello y no sabría decir si era más blanco que su propia piel; casi parecía un vampiro. Los rizos negros le caían rebeldes por la frente...

—Doctor Watson, veo que mi Sherlock se ha dignado a honrarnos con su presencia y así puedo presentarlo —escuché desde la otra punta de la mesa.

—No hace falta, madre. El doctor y yo ya nos conocimos a noche, ¿verdad? —aquellos ojos azules me taladraban de nuevo.

Su voz era tan grave y profunda que no le pegaba con su cuerpo.

—Eh… sí —me sonrió falsamente y comenzó a beber de su té.

—Mi hijo es un gran detective y trabaja en Scotland Yard ayudando a los policías a resolver crímenes —este no le respondió porque estaba muy ocupado en echar mermelada a unas tostadas—. Pero durante el verano pasa unas semanas con nosotros aquí.

—No confundas, madre, lo que significa quedarme aquí voluntariamente con quedarme por obligación —dejó el cuchillo con fuerza sobre la mesa y di un respingo en mi asiento.

El pequeño Holmes tenía genio y no parecía importarle lo más mínimo en decir todo lo que pensaba. El resto del desayuno se desarrolló sin ningún percance hasta que Elisabeth volvió a hablar.

—Querido primo, ¿por qué de entre todos los días bajas hoy? —dijo con cierta ironía y superioridad.

—Elisabeth... —le advirtió su tía.

—¿Es qué te quedaste sin criados a los que...? —intentó seguir.

—¿El doctor Watson ya está al tanto de lo que te gusta hacer por las noches? —le cortó el aludido.

La señora Holmes dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa asustando a todos los presentes en la sala.

—¡Basta ya! ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? —gritó, y noté que se le empezaba a marcar una vena en el cuello—. Os comportáis como niños. Siempre tenéis que poneros a discutir cuando hay invitados en la casa. Y más ahora, Elisabeth, que... —se calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y respiró profundamente antes de seguir ya con voz más calmada y relajada—. El desayuno ha acabado. Elisabeth, vete a practicar con el piano. Sherlock, tú desaparece. Y usted, doctor Watson, vaya con mis sobrinos a estudiar.

Nadie estaba por la labor de desobedecerla, por lo que salimos de allí lo más rápido que pudimos.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes!_

_En este fic me ayuda _**I-am-Momo**_ y me betea_ **Taitta**

_Sí, el internado es el mismo en el que Benedict Cumberbatch estuvo de pequeño xD_

_En este capitulo me he inspirado un poco (un mucho) en la fascinacion que tiene Basil hacia Dorian tanto en el cuadro como en la realidad (Oscar Wilde), se nota ehh..._

_Siento si no he contestado a todos los comentarios, he estado ocupada últimamente._ _Aparte, agradecerle los reviews a los anons que no puedo contestaros :S_

_Para todos, no voy a subir tan seguido como en mi anterior fic. Intento hacer capitulos mas largos y mas elaborados asi que tardare unos 4-5 dias por cada capitulo._  
_  
_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Decidimos que la biblioteca sería perfecta para realizar el examen de nivel a los chicos y, posteriormente, llevar a cabo las clases. William y Charles se sentaron en la mesa con una silla de separación entre ellos y les entregué las hojas de preguntas. Charles comenzó a escribir apresuradamente como si su vida dependiera de ello; en cambio, William leyó todas las preguntas y soltó un suspiro al girar el folio y ver que había más por la otra cara.

—Chicos, no os preocupéis mucho por este test, es solo para ver que nivel tenéis y por donde podemos comenzar —intenté tranquilizarlos.

Una hora después les pedí que me lo entregaran y Charles me rogó por todos los cielos que le dejara más tiempo para acabarlo. Le aseguré que le dejara más tiempo o menos estaba seguro de que sacaría un sobresaliente. William, por el contrario, me dejó el test lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a abandonar la sala lo antes posible.

—William, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —lo llamé.

—Claro, doctor Watson, ¿qué ocurre? —me preguntó algo asustado.

—En realidad, nada. Solo quería saber si te ocurre algo. Sé que puedes dar más de ti mismo y no lo estás haciendo. Me refiero en las clases. He visto tus calificaciones y si corrijo tu prueba seguro que da una nota que no se corresponde con la realidad.

—Doctor Watson, lo siento pero no sé de qué me habla. Yo estudio y saco la nota que me merezco, y este examen era muy difícil —me esquivaba con la mirada mientras se atascaba con algunas palabras.

—Claro, lo siento, error mío —le dediqué una sonrisa reconfortante y le dejé marchar.

No tenía la menor duda en que ese chico era más listo de lo que parecía. Quizá, al tener un hermano de sobresaliente, se sentía presionado, o tal vez porque las muchachas no se sentirían tan atraídas hacia él si era más listo. Jóvenes... Lo que les quedaba por aprender.

Casi sin darme cuenta llegó la hora del almuerzo y, solo al entrar en el comedor y sentir el silencio, recordé lo que había pasado en el desayuno. Nadie dijo nada, nadie habló de lo que hicieron durante la mañana, ni si quiera los chicos empezaron a contar chistes. Yo solo comí lo más rápido que pude y sin levantar la mirada, sintiendo otra clavada en mi coronilla.

—Doctor —me alcanzó a llamar Elisabeth cuando ya habíamos salido del comedor—. Me preguntaba si querría...

—¿Sí? —pregunté esperanzado.

—Yo toco el piano y quizá usted querría escucharlo. He mejorado mucho últimamente, mi profesora en Londres es una famosa pianista y...

—Oh, por supuesto que me encantaría.

Y ambos fuimos hasta el salón principal de la casa que contaba con ese maravilloso piano de cola negro.

El día se había nublado al otro lado de los ventanales y el viento comenzaba a levantarse. Elisabeth se sentó con delicadeza en la butaca y levantó la tapa que ocultaba y protegía las teclas. Suspiró y me sonrió nerviosamente antes de comenzar a tocar.

Era una pieza lenta, triste y bastante sencilla pero aun así muy hermosa. Elisabeth se inclinaba en su asiento hacia delante cada vez que tenía que tocar un crescendo y cerraba los ojos en las partes más lentas. Quizá la música no fuera la mejor pero ponía mucho empeño y esfuerzo en ello. Cuando ya pensaba que la canción iba a ser eterna acabó y Elisabeth se giró hacia mí esperando mi veredicto.

—Vaya, me ha dejado sin palabras, señorita Thomas —sobreactué.

—¿Y eso es malo o bueno? —cerró la tapa con ira—. Ya sé que toco fatal, no hace falta que mienta, doctor Watson.

—No, no —me apresuré a aclarar—. Eso es bueno, muy bueno. Toca realmente... bien.

Me senté junto a ella en la butaca del piano y la cogí de la mano apretando un poco para mostrar mi cariño. Ella sonrió tímidamente y se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja. Sus labios me parecieron más rojos ese día, más jugosos...

Un ruido como de una pequeña explosión me sacó de mi trance y observé al rededor buscando de dónde provenía pero no vi nada en el salón. Elisabeth se levantó molesta y se marchó, me sorprendió que no se inmutara por el ruido. Salí al vestíbulo para encontrar el foco del sonido pero allí todo parecía normal. Estuve buscando en el piso de abajo y como tampoco encontré nada subí al piso de arriba alarmado de que en esa casa nadie diera importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Recorrí todas las habitaciones y no hallé nada, hasta que pasé por el ala este y observé que salía algo de humo por la ranura de una puerta cerrada. Fui corriendo a abrirla pero el humo no me dejaba ver nada en el interior. A parte de eso, la habitación entera desprendía un fuerte olor a azufre. A tientas conseguí llegar a una de las ventanas que estaban cerradas y la abrí.

—No debías haberte molestado.

Me sobresalté al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz grave a mi espalda; la voz de Sherlock. Cuando el humo se disipó un poco pude verle.

Se había quitado la chaqueta, llevaba la camisa remangada hasta los codos y su pelo estaba más alborotado que de costumbre. Estábamos en el desván de la casa. Había un montón de cajas por todos sitios, cuadros cubiertos con telas, viejas sillas con polvo, un colchón tirado en la esquina y una gran mesa llena de mil cosas.

—Lo siento, señor Holmes. Escuché un ruido y me preocupé. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

—Nada importante; uno de mis experimentos falló —comenzó a caminar por la gran habitación en busca de algo.

—¿Falló? El estruendo se escuchó por toda la casa y huele a... ¿Es eso pólvora? —señalé un saquito abierto en mitad de la mesa que estaba abierto y dejaba salir el polvo negro.

—¿El qué? Oh, sí. Estaba probando sobre diferentes tejidos y prendí de más sin querer —me dijo como si estuviésemos hablando de llover.

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba. Una maravillosa pipa de color oscuro con la boquilla en color crema. Puso el tabaco y con una cerilla la encendió. Después soltó el humo majestuosamente y repitió la operación varias veces más.

—Pues debería tener más cuidado, un día de estos prenderá algo más que el desván, señor Holmes.

—Vamos, no me llames señor Holmes, ese era mi padre y, en todo caso, ahora lo sería mi hermano. No entiendo toda esa parafernalia de los "señores" y "doñas" de las que presume la gente. Llámame Sherlock y yo te llamaré John.

—No creo que sea muy correcto que me llame John, señor Holmes.

—Como quieras, John —suspiré cansado y él regresó a sus experimentos mientras fumaba su pipa—. Si lo prefieres puedo llamarte Hamish.

Me quedé sorprendido por un momento intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo sabe que mi segundo nombre es Hamish?

—Sé que estuviste en la guerra, que tu hermana es monja y que tu nombre completo es John Hamish Watson— mi mirada perpleja le impulsó a continuar—. Tienes cojera en la pierna derecha. Tu excesivo uso de la mano derecha indica que tienes un disparo en el hombro izquierdo. No fue profundo pero la inexperiencia del cirujano, las condiciones en las que te encontrabas o que quizá tuviste que operarte tú mismo, dicen que estuviste en la guerra, posiblemente la de Afganistán ya que allí van a parar la mayoría de soldados ingleses.

«Mi madre no para de contar historias sobre tu madre y tú, en cambio, a tu hermana solo la has mencionado una vez, o sea que se siente incómoda al hablar de ella. Por otra parte el amuleto que llevas en el bolsillo revela que eres un hombre religioso pero no lo suficiente porque en ese caso lo llevarías colgado del cuello, o sea que es posible que sea un recuerdo de alguien, un regalo de alguien cercano, tu hermana por ejemplo, que ahora reside en un convento. Y respecto a lo de tu nombre... Lo pone en tus tarjetas de visita.»

Me sonrojé un poco por ser tan estúpido y solo atiné a decir tres palabras.

—Eso fue... Increíble.

—¿En serio? —me miró extrañado.

—Sí. Normal que lo quieran en Scotland Yard.

—Técnicamente, no me quieren pero como no pueden resolver nada por ellos mismos recurren a mí como último recurso —sonrió de medio lado y regresó con la pólvora.

—Bueno, fue un placer hablar con usted, señor Holmes. Espero que pronto me enseñe más de sus sorprendentes deducciones.

—Sí... yo también —escuché mientras cerraba la puerta.

No debía haberme dejado llevar por las opiniones de los demás; sin dudarlo, estaban equivocados. Sherlock Holmes parecía un hombre difícil pero para nada el drogadicto del que me hablaron. La disputa que se traían entre manos él y su prima parecía venir de lejos, ya me enteraría de cómo empezó.

Llegó la hora del té y se presentaron todos menos el señor Holmes, como de costumbre. Aquella tarde me arriesgué y pedí un té exótico que mezclaba la frescura de la menta con el dulzor de la vainilla y un toque de canela. No me gustó nada, pero no quería hacer un feo y me lo bebí entero acompañado de más pastitas de la cuenta para quitar el sabor horrible que dejaba en mi boca.

—Señora Holmes, esta tarde estuve hablando con el señor Holmes —comenté—. No sabía que le gustara hacer experimentos.

—Veo que lo ha descubierto por lo de antes —contestó ella—. Las explosiones y ruidos extraños ya son comunes allá arriba, pero me extraña que le haya dejado entrar y más aun que le enseñara lo que estaba haciendo —me miró de una forma que no supe descifrar muy bien.

—La verdad es que estuve poco tiempo, solo dedujo...

—Ah, ya decía yo, mi primo sin alardear de su mente brillante —se unió Elisabeth a la conversación—. Doctor Watson, tenga cuidado con él. Le ha gustado y eso no es nada bueno.

—¡Elisabeth, por favor! —la reprendió la señora Holmes—. A saber que va a pensar ahora el doctor… Mi hijo no es una persona muy abierta, es más, de gracias que le cae bien, sino le estaría haciendo la vida imposible.

—No entiendo por qué lo tratan como a un salvaje; el tiempo que estuve con él se comportó correctamente conmigo —alcé la voz sin darme cuenta.

—Ahora procure centrarse en lo que importa, doctor —señaló a Elisabeth con la cabeza—. Y, ¿cómo le fue el examen a los chicos? —cambió de tema radicalmente.

—Supongo que bien, aún no he tenido tiempo para corregirlos.

—No, solo tiene tiempo para Sherlock... —masculló la señorita Abbington entre dientes pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchásemos todos.

—Si me disculpan —dije lo más sereno que pude y me marché de la habitación de un portazo.

Esa familia estaba loca, ¿a cuento de qué venía tratar así a su hijo? Por otra parte, el mayordomo, Elisabeth y todos en general me advertían una y otra vez que me alejara de él.

Subí a mi cuarto y me senté en el gran escritorio a corregir las pruebas e intentar despejar mi mente de todo el lío que había sido ese día. Primero el movidito desayuno: ¿a qué se refería el señor Holmes? Y, ¿qué se dedicaba a hacer él con los sirvientes? Seguramente algo relacionado con lo de las drogas aunque yo tampoco le había visto bajo los efectos de ninguna sustancia.

Me centré en los exámenes. Como era de esperar, Charlie había acertado todo lo que había escrito y, aunque le faltó tiempo para la última pregunta, con ese chico podía dar un nivel más alto. William había aprobado por los pelos; tenía que ver lo que pasaba con ese chico...

Cuando acabé me puse a preparar la clase de la mañana siguiente aunque no tenía muchas ganas de bajar a enfrentarme de nuevo a todos. Mañana empezaríamos haciendo una introducción de la materia que daríamos durante todo el verano además de comentar con ellos qué les interesaba más y qué esperaban de esas clases.

A eso de las once los ojos se me cerraban ya solos, por lo que di por concluido mi día.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes!_

_A partir de ahora contaré con la ayuda de Taitta que se ofreció a betearme, gracias (por milesima vez). Así que quizá tarde algo más en subir cada capítulo. También gracias a I-am-Momo que me sigue ayudando con la trama y las ideas. Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc. Cualquier duda/sugerencia/queja/idea es bienvenida :D_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

La primera semana fue todo lo normal que podía ser y el incidente del primer día ya casi se había olvidado. En esos siete días ya me había dado cuenta de que esa familia no era lo que se dice corriente. Elisabeth y su primo seguían pinchándose cada vez que tenían oportunidad, la señorita Abbington murmuraba por las esquinas falsos cotilleos como un alma en pena y la señora Holmes quería comenzar a preparar la boda incluso antes de haberme comprometido con su sobrina.

Elisabeth estaba muy entusiasmada con la visita que el señor Holmes, Mycroft, y su esposa nos harían el fin de semana siguiente. No paraba de practicar con el piano ya que quería sorprender a su primo mayor con una pieza nueva. Elisabeth lo admiraba mucho, pero sobretodo, no dejaba de contar maravillas de su esposa.

El menor de los Holmes había estado desaparecido por tres días hasta que se presentó finalmente a la cena con una sonrisa radiante y la ropa bastante sucia. La señora Holmes, acostumbrada ya, le ignoró; a veces decía que solo buscaba llamar la atención a su manera.

Toda la familia parecía no tener muy buenas migas con ese miembro en concreto, por lo que me aventuré a preguntarles sin que pareciera un cuestionario. La mayoría de ellos aseguraban estar hartos de él y sus continuas deducciones. Decían que eran molestas, inoportunas y les dejaban en evidencia cada vez que podía, a parte de sacar a la luz secretos de cada uno. Eso me alivió, porque por suerte yo no tenía ningún secreto inconfesable que esconder, aunque nunca se sabe; quizá un día hasta nos sorprendiera prediciendo el futuro.

Poco a poco fui haciéndome con los hermanos. William parecía más abierto que la primera vez que tuvimos clase y su hermano no paraba de sorprenderme rebatiéndome mis explicaciones. Realmente disfrutaba dando clases. Cuando me enviaron la carta era algo reacio a este tipo de trabajos, la verdad es que en un principio solo acepté por Elisabeth, y ahora me arrepentiría de no haber pasado ese verano allí.

Veía a los sirvientes con más frecuencia ya que la casa tenía que estar perfecta para el hijo predilecto y su mujer. La señorita Abbington me contaba rumores de por qué habiendo estado casados por unos años, no habían tenido aun hijos. Unas veces me decía que ella tenía una enfermedad con la que no podía concebir pero que él la amaba tanto que la quería igualmente, otras veces era él el enfermo y ella solo le quería por el dinero y la fama de ser la esposa de la mano derecha de la reina y la más sorprendente de las historias implicaba a terceras personas, pero yo ya dejaba de escucharla porque no me interesaba lo más mínimo cotillear sobre el señor Holmes.

El viernes llegó y la casa entera tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Llegaron en el carro de caballos más caro que he visto nunca. Los caballos parecían pura sangre españoles y el cochero llevaba ropas mejores que las mías. Del interior salió un hombre alto, serio y ayudó a salir a continuación a una mujer. Era pelirroja y llevaba el pelo en un perfecto recogido. Su vestido enseñaba más de lo que debía pero sin ser grotesco. Salió con una sonrisa perfecta que no se desvaneció hasta el final de su estancia en la mansión.

La señora Holmes les abrazó sin reparos y les llenó de besos a lo que la pareja accedió poniendo caras.

—¡Mycroft! —chilló Elisabeth que en ese momento salía a recibirles.

Se tiró encima de él como una quinceañera y él la apartó como pudo casi con asco.

—Elisabeth, una señorita no debe comportarse así —la reprendió alisándose el perfecto traje oscuro que llevaba.

—Lo siento, primo. Os extrañé muchísimo —se encogió de hombros como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo una travesura.

—Oh, cariño. No te preocupes —la animó la esposa de Mycroft Holmes, Leonor—. Mi marido es un gruñón —y abrazó a mi casi prometida en un caluroso abrazo—. ¿A qué no sabes que te he traído de París? Te va a encantar, ¡tengo que contarte tantas historias...! —y cogidas de la mano se metieron en la casa.

Por lo menos alguien amable en aquella familia que parecía llevarse bien con la gente.

—Usted debe de ser el doctor Watson —Mycroft me extendió la mano y nos dimos un fuerte apretón.

—Sí, un gusto conocerle por fin. Me ha hablado tanto de usted su madre que...

Pero ya no me escuchaba, hablaba con el cochero dándole órdenes para llevar las maletas y dejar los caballos. Aunque la señora Holmes dijera que su hijo mayor era más amable, yo no la creía. Parecía igual de arrogante y pretencioso que su hermano menor. No entendía como Leonor se había podido fijar y casar con un hombre como aquel. Eran tan diferentes… Ella rebosante de alegría y amabilidad y él casto y serio como un monje.

Sí, esa familia me sorprendía cada día más.

El almuerzo fue bastante animado. La señora Holmes solo preguntaba a su hijo mayor -el pequeño no se presentó - y este respondía cortamente. Leonor, por el contrario, no paraba de contar historias y anécdotas fantásticas sobre su último viaje a París con su hermana. Elisabeth no cerró la boca en toda la comida y apenas me prestó atención del asombro que tenía, esa chica era de sorprender fácil. Las historias de Leonor se tornaron en hechos un poco ficticios al final de la comida con el postre pero a nadie pareció importarle.

Cuando acabó el almuerzo cada uno fue a hacer sus cosas. Yo me fui a leer a la biblioteca un maravilloso ejemplar de las enfermedades del siglo XVIII que había encontrado y pasé allí hasta la hora del té enfrascado en una maravillosa lectura.

Cuando llegó el té, todos fuimos llegando poco a poco al salón grande donde más tarde Elisabeth nos deleitaría con el piano. Esta y Leonor aparecieron con vestidos diferentes a los de la mañana, seguramente regalo de esta última. A simple vista se podía adivinar que eran piezas de diseñadores extranjeros ya que no se veían cosas así frecuentemente por Inglaterra.

—John, llámeme Leonor —me insistió después de charlar durante un rato.

—Está bien, Leonor. Entonces conoció a aquel sujeto... ¿dónde?

—Ah, sí. ¡En un funeral! —se rió de su propia historia animadamente y me contagió una sonrisa—. Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar pero aun así él seguía haciendo esos chistes... —no podía parar de reír.

—Esposa, ¿no te cansas de repetir siempre lo mismo? —le cortó Mycroft Holmes y la habitación se heló de pronto.

Ese hombre sí que sabía animar una fiesta.

—Elisabeth, querida, ¿no nos ibas a tocar algo? —cambió Leonor de tema, queriendo animar un poco la situación.

—Claro —respondió la aludida y se levantó delicadamente del sillón que ocupaba.

Todos mirábamos expectantes mientras se sentaba, levantaba la tapa y colocaba su pie derecho en el pedal exterior del gran piano, incluso Mycroft.

Su mano izquierda comenzó tocando una melodía grave y lenta cargada de emoción *. Al rato se unió la mano derecha tocando notas sueltas entristeciendo la música. No era para nada parecido a lo que me enseñó el primer día; si había dicho que quería impresionar a su primo, lo estaba consiguiendo. Su cuerpo se mecía al compás de las notas y la imagen no podía ser más bella.

El piano parecía llorar por un amor perdido. La mano derecha se unió por completo a la melodía cuando sus ojos se cerraron y la frase acabó y dio comienzo a la segunda parte aún más melancólica si podía ser, pero esta vez la melodía sonaba en otra parte.

Un violín se alzó sobre el piano tocando desgarradoras notas, alargadas hasta el infinito en un suspiro. Vi como todos se giraron hacia la puerta viendo al autor de aquellas notas, pero yo no pude o, más bien, no quise; eso estropearía la magia del momento. Cerré los ojos y casi pude ver aquellos finos dedos acariciando las cuerdas con las yemas de los dedos y un exquisito arco.

La música del piano cambió y se aceleró, pero el violín, valiente, la siguió en todo momento como si estuvieran batiéndose en un duelo. Finalmente el piano se rindió cuando me volteé a verle. Con un movimiento grácil y elegante concluyó la pieza casi en un sollozo. Sus ojos clavados en los míos me hicieron temblar por un momento. Regresé a la realidad y rogué porque nadie me hubiera visto.

Sherlock Holmes se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia y todos aplaudieron emocionados.

Me gustaba la música y disfrutaba de ella, pero esa vez fue totalmente distinta a las demás. Era como si aquel violín y su dueño fueran la misma persona. Me sentí aliviado y contento de que, por un momento, le dedicaran halagos en lugar de insultos. Unos minutos después la gente había regresado a lo que estaban haciendo antes y Sherlock se marchaba ya, pero logré alcanzarlo en el pasillo.

—Espera, no sabía que tocaba el violín.

—Pues ya lo sabes —y tras una sonrisa demasiado marcada, se giró—. Yo que tú volvía con mi primita, a estas alturas ya estará muerta de celos.

Y tenía razón. Se había marchado fuera de la casa tan pronto como acabó de tocar y yo ni me había dado cuenta.

Salí a los jardines, buscándola. La llamé pero ella no respondía. Cuando me iba a dar por vencido escuché unos sollozos tras un árbol, por lo que me acerqué despacio para no asustarla y ahí estaba, sentada en la hierba con la cara escondida entre sus manos.

Me senté a su lado en silencio y ella me miró de reojo y volvió a esconderse. Pasé un brazo alrededor de su hombro para intentar reconfortarla y parece que funcionó ya que cambió de posición y se pegó más a mí dejándome que la envolviera con los dos brazos. Apoyé entonces mi barbilla en su cabeza y olí su cabello.

Probablemente pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que nadie dijera nada. Así estábamos bien.

—S-siempre ocurre lo mismo —la abracé con más fuerza y cariño intentando calmar sus sollozos—. Estoy harta, la gente se cree que soy una niña, no me dejan demostrarles que he madurado. Cuando lo intento, ¡bang! Aparece Sherlock con su estúpido violín y...

—Shhh. No sé de qué te preocupas. Por muy bien que lo toque, tú eres mejor en todo lo demás —hablarla de usted en ese momento era una tontería. Elisabeth hundió su cabeza en mi hombro—. Tú eres más amable, más simpática, muchísimo más bella... —puse una voz seductora en la última palabra y la hice reír.

Se separó un poco de mí y se frotó los ojos quitándose el resto de lágrimas.

—La gente no me toma en serio. Yo he cambiado pero no se dan cuenta. Admiro mucho a Leonor porque consiguió lo que se propuso. Se hizo toda una mujer y luchó por conseguir un buen hombre. Eso es lo que quiero yo.

—¿Y yo no soy un buen hombre? —me dio un pequeño empujón cariñoso y sonrió.

—Claro que lo eres, no me refería a eso. Yo quiero estar contigo.

—Eso quiere decir... ¿Que quieres ser mi esposa? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—Lo quiero desde antes de conocerte.

Entonces se acercó a mí y, de pronto, depositó un beso en mis labios. Intentó separarse pero yo la copié.

Elisabeth sonrió de nuevo contra mis labios y me besó también. La pegué más a mí colocando una mano en su espalda y otra en su nuca, ladeando mi cabeza y haciendo el beso más profundo. Con timidez, ella rozó mi labio inferior con su lengua y no le hizo falta mucho más para que yo abriera mi boca y nuestras lenguas bailaran juntas. Recorrió con sus manos toda mi espalda y yo hice lo mismo para pegarla más a mí. Sus besos eran deliciosos y sus labios suaves…

Cuando faltó el aire nos separamos y nos miramos antes de reír nerviosamente y sonrojarnos.

Desde aquella tarde ya no fue más mi "casi" prometida.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes!_

_* La pieza que tocan la hice pensando y escuchando "Exogenesis Symphony Part III (Redemption)" del grupo Muse (los dos primeros minutos de la canción). Dejo link en mi perfil para que no tengais que imaginárosla, podeis escucharla directamente._

_ Como siempre, gracias a Taitta y I-am-Momo._

_ Sí, este capítulo ha sido claramente influenciado en el primer episodio de Parade's End, tanto que Leonor es casi Sylvia._

_ Dado el exito que ha tenido este fic en español, estoy pensando en publicarlo también en inglés. A mi se me da bastante bien la traducción y eso pero si alguien está interesado en ayudarme -cosa que agradeceré de por vida - por favor que me deje un privado o me lo comente por un review. _

_Y por ultimo agradecer por aqui a los anons que no puedo responderos. Varias me habeis comentado lo del lenguaje que emplean. En mi opinión, sería muy pesado escribir y más leer de la forma en la que hablaban en aquella época. Así creo que facilita la lectura y lo hace más ameno, pero gracias igualmente por vuestros comentarios y por intentar mejorar la historia :)_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bajé las escaleras con prisa; la cena ya estaría servida y todos estarían esperando por mí. El anillo pesaba demasiado en mi bolsillo derecho. Si antes le debía la vida a mi madre, ahora se la debía dos veces. Fue ella la que insistió en que trajera en la maleta su anillo de prometida, el que mi padre le entregó en su día. Al principio rehusé de aceptarlo, pero insistió tanto que no pude negarme.

Yo no tenía ninguna intención de aceptar el matrimonio con Elisabeth, no aún, y mucho menos de aquella manera. Pero no me arrepentía.

Al entrar a la sala ninguno me prestó atención ya que estaban ocupados en pedir a los sirvientes que llenaran bien sus platos, todos excepto unos ojos verde grisáceos que no me dejaron de observar en toda la noche. La cena fue extrañamente agradable, sin gruñidos por parte de Mycroft, sin las raras historias de Leonor y sin deducciones inoportunas por parte de Sherlock. Estuvimos hablando de todo y de nada. Leonor decía querer jugar por la mañana al bádminton y hacer una pequeña competición.

Noté entonces como alguien me cogía la mano por debajo de la mesa; era Elisabeth. La estreché cariñosamente y asentí con la cabeza finalmente entendiendo lo que quería decirme.

—Disculpad —me puse en pie sin soltar su mano—. Me gustaría anunciar algo —todas las miradas se clavaron en mí como cuchillos—. Finalmente he decidido que Elisabeth sea mi esposa.

Elisabeth se puso de pie junto a mí y soltó un gritito de nerviosismo. Las miradas se concentraron en nuestras manos unidas mientras se hacía el peor silencio de mi vida.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó finalmente Leonor y se levantó de un salto haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Rodeó la mesa y nos dio un efusivo abrazo a cada uno.

Una avalancha de "felicidades", "que buena pareja hacéis" y unos gruñidos por parte de Mycroft fue todo lo que pude escuchar durante la cena y parte de la velada.

Cuando acabamos de cenar fuimos a la sala de estar donde la señora Holmes ya había planeado la fiesta de compromiso y mandaba a los sirvientes escribir cartas a todos los invitados, Leonor discutía con la señorita Abbington acaloradamente sobre donde debían ir a comprar el traje de novia y Mycroft y su hermano estaban en el mueble de los licores sirviéndose ya la segunda ronda. Entonces pensé que ese sería el mejor momento para darle a Elisabeth su anillo. No quise llamar mucho la atención pero cuando Elisabeth se levantó y se colocó cerca de mí, toda la sala enmudeció.

—Elisabeth, quiero que tengas y lleves este anillo en señal de nuestro compromiso. Fue el anillo que mi padre le entregó a mi madre y que su padre le entregó a mi abuela —deslicé el anillo por su dedo anular y le encajó a la perfección.

Sin haberlo planeado, Elisabeth se acercó más a mí juntando nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios en un beso casto interrumpido por la sospechosa tos de su tía. Nos separamos y sonrojamos un poco. Leonor aplaudió como una niña pequeña y su esposo la paró con la mirada. Todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes y yo me acerqué al mueble bar a tomar un trago, después de todos los acontecimientos de aquel día, era lo mínimo que me merecía.

Sherlock Holmes seguía allí apoyado en la mesa y con una copa en la mano.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo —sentenció el alto mientras me servía un whiskey.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Si lo hubiera sabido me quedaba en el desván acabando mi experimento —suspiró forzadamente y dio un trago a su bebida.

—Normalmente se dice "felicidades", "que os vaya bien"... —traté de no sonar molesto pero su egocentrismo no ayudaba.

—¿Felicidades por qué? ¿Por perder la libertad y obligarte a pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien al que dentro de unos años odiarás? ¿Por soportar los lloros de tus futuros hijos por las noches? No le veo las "felicidades" por ninguna parte.

—Se trata de pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas.

—¿Y eso lo sabes después de conocer a tu prometida la semana pasada? —levantó una ceja.

Respiré unos segundos y me calmé.

—Por lo que veo, está en contra de los matrimonios, señor Holmes.

—Y de las relaciones sentimentales —añadió—. ¡Aburrido!

—¿Prefiere pasar solo todos los días de su vida?

—Si te refieres a lo sentimental, sí —se acabó su bebida y dejó el vaso en la mesa haciendo más ruido del que debía—. No obstante, no quiero parecer mal educado, te daré mi regalo de compromiso en unas semanas.

—¿El qué?

Sonrió para si mismo y sin responderme abandonó la sala.

Al día siguiente, Leonor acabo por organizar la competición de bádminton que mencionó ya que no hacía demasiado calor fuera y el viento no soplaba muy fuerte. Como todos esperábamos, ninguno de los dos hermanos Holmes se dignó a jugar pero se quedaron cerca del campo para mirar y "animar". Echamos a suertes y el primer partido me tocó contra Leonor. En aquella ocasión llevaba un traje con menos capas, más deportivo y más ajustado que me distraía todo el tiempo.

Empezamos suave, como si estuviésemos calentando y con el marcador igualado, pero conforme pasaron los minutos sus raquetazos se volvieron más rápidos y fuertes y sus movimientos con más efecto. Tuve que sudar la gota gorda pero al final, y recordando todos los trucos que me enseñó mi padre de pequeño, conseguí ganarla con tan solo dos puntos de diferencia.

—Vaya con el doctor —dijo Leonor mientras se acercaba a felicitarme después de respirar un poco y beber agua—. ¿De dónde ha sacado tanto músculo? —se acercó aún más y con las dos manos palpó los músculos de mi brazo atrayendo demasiadas miradas.

—Siguiente partido —se adelantó a anunciar Mycroft.

Como yo había ganado, me tocaba jugar de nuevo hasta que alguien me batiera. Fue el turno de Elisabeth.

Pensé que podría ganarla en la mitad del tiempo y con poco esfuerzo… tonto de mí. Era igual o incluso mejor que la esposa del político, así que tardó tan solo un cuarto de hora en doblarme de puntos. Yo estaba agotado, los músculos me dolían y no creí que aguantaría mucho más.

—Este partido es injusto —oí la voz de mi salvador—. No estáis en igual de condiciones, querida prima, así ganarías a cualquiera.

Sherlock salió a mi campo y me extendió la mano para que le entregara la raqueta. No me hice de rogar y se la di enseguida para sentarme agotado en un banco cercano.

—¿Quién ganó la última vez, querida prima?

Esta se limitó a hacerle burla y se preparó para sacar.

Aquel segundo "duelo" fue tan emocionante como el primero. Cambiaron los instrumentos por raquetas pero el odio era el mismo. Holmes ganó sin cansarse mucho, como era de esperar, pero Elisabeth no montó otra escena de las suyas y se sentó a mi lado para beber agua.

Sherlock me dedicó una mirada que no supe descifrar y se marchó en dirección opuesta a la casa. Me preguntaba a dónde iba tanto. Por la discusión entre él y su prima en aquel desayuno, solo podía sacar conclusiones... erróneas, o eso me obligué a pensar.

Por la tarde, antes del té, la pareja se marchó en el costoso carro de caballos del día anterior. Leonor prometió acudir, aunque fuera sola, a la fiesta de mi compromiso con Elisabeth dentro de tres semanas. El político masculló que intentaría asistir pero que su agenda estaría muy ocupada por aquellas fechas ya que había próximas elecciones.

Cuando ya se hubieron marchado sentí un poco de agobio. Leonor aportaba humanidad y alegría a la mansión y ahora que se había ido, se repetiría lo de la semana anterior: silencios sepulcrales e incómodos solo rotos por los constantes pinches entre primos. Quizá ahora cambiarían un poco las cosas al haberme comprometido. O eso quería pensar yo.

Sí, habían cambiado y no cómo esperaba yo. La cena de aquella noche fue escalonada, unos venían, otros se iban, incluso era la señora Holmes la que se excusaba alegando que se le había olvidado invitar a alguien.

Desde aquel día, pasé poco tiempo a solas con ella. No porque no quisiera, si no porque su tía la tenía ocupada todo el día. A mí tampoco me dejaron muy tranquilo. Un sastre vino a tomarme medidas una y otra vez.

—Señora Holmes, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —conseguí encontrarla desocupada por unos segundos.

—Claro, querido. ¿Qué ocurre? —se extrañó.

La indiqué que fuéramos a otra sala vacía. Elisabeth y uno de sus hermanos estaban en el piano.

—Verá, señora. Yo estoy igual de ilusionado que usted, incluso más —reí para liberar la tensión—, pero yo no puedo afrontar toda la boda, la recepción, la fiesta de pedida... Preferiría algo más sencillo. Una iglesia pequeña con solo los familiares y amigos cercanos, no más de treinta personas. No es por menospreciar su trabajo, realmente estoy asombrado de lo rápido que lo está organizando todo, pero tendrá que comprender que con mi sueldo de médico no puedo pagar todo esto.

Ella asintió y me sonrió dulcemente, después se sentó en una silla y me contestó.

—Doctor, le comprendo perfectamente, no tiene de que preocuparse. Usted no pagará la boda.

—¿Cómo? Eso sí que no. Yo soy el futuro marido, la boda debe ser pagada por la familia del novio. No dejaré que usted cargue con ello...

—Por favor, doctor, cálmese. La familia Holmes tiene una suma de dinero importante, no se notará apenas el gasto. Y ahora no estamos hablando del dinero. Es la boda de Elisabeth, mi sobrina. Para mí es como mi hija, usted lo sabe. Mis hijos son los dos varones y no muy cariñosos que digamos. Casé a uno como pude así que quiero todo lo mejor para ella. Si quiere podemos llegar a un acuerdo y usted puede aportar algo. Pero repito que lo haré yo diga lo que diga, tanto si es la boda con usted como con otro hombre —acabó y se marchó sin dejarme contestar.

Por una parte me alegraba de que fuera así, mi sueldo de doctor, aunque fuera de los más altos de Londres, no me daba ni de lejos para toda la parafernalia que se estaba organizando. Pero por otra parte sentía que era mi obligación hacerlo. Como futuro marido, era mi deber encargarme de esas cosas. Me alegré de haber hecho entrar en razón a la señora Holmes, por lo menos ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Mi madre vendría a la fiesta, al igual que mi tía segunda, unos primos lejanos que recordaba vagamente... Esto sería divertido.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes! _

_He empezado la universidad... lo que significa que no se si podré subir con tanta "regularidad". De todas formas y como recompensa, tengo ya el cap 6 listo para subir :D  
__Lo sé, he tardado mil años, pero este capítulo se me hizo difícil, Momo lo sabe muy bien... Taitta ha beteado estupendamente como siempre :)_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Con toda la confusión de los días pasados, William y Charles no tendrían clase aquella mañana, lo que significaba día libre para mí. A pesar de lo cansado que me acosté la noche anterior, me levanté con los primeros rayos de sol y, tras fallar en el intento por dormir de nuevo, me aseé y vestí dispuesto a dar un paseo antes del desayuno.

Salí fuera y respiré el aire puro; echaría de menos el oxígeno cuando regresara a Londres. Caminé sin rumbo pasando por la rosaleda y cerca de los establos. Los caballos ya se habían despertado y relincharon cuando me acerqué a acariciarlos. Seguí caminando y me adentré un poco en el bosque, por donde debía estar la casa de los sirvientes, y allí la descubrí; una pequeña casita blanca de dos pisos pero muy baja. Me recordó a los veranos en el campo con mi hermana. Cerca había una zona sin árboles y había restos de una hoguera en el centro. Entonces todas las historias que me habían contado eran ciertas.

Me alejé con miedo a despertar a alguien y seguí mi camino hacia la izquierda. Los árboles desaparecieron poco a poco haciendo que la luz del sol reflejada en el agua me cegara. El sol había salido hacía pocos minutos pero sus rayos eran intensos. Me acerqué a la orilla del lago y me apoyé en un sauce observando el paisaje. Realmente era privilegiado al estar en un sitio como aquel, casi unas vacaciones pagadas a cambio de dar unas cuantas clases a unos críos, y luego estaba Elisabeth...

El lago estaba rodeado por árboles excepto a mi izquierda, donde se abría un claro que llegaba hasta la mansión. Allí había unos bancos de piedra donde me senté el primer día con mi prometida. Mi prometida... Qué bien sonaba eso.

Un chapoteo me distrajo. El agua no estaba en calma y las suaves ondas en la superficie llegaban casi a tocarme los zapatos. No me había percatado de que alguien estaba nadando. Aunque fuera verano el agua no estaría muy caliente que digamos; bravo por el valiente que se atreviese a probarla. El nadador estaba bastante alejado de mi posición y no le distinguía muy bien. Nadaba rápido y sin parar, tan solo cuando llegaba cerca de la otra orilla y daba la vuelta. A veces nadaba a croll, otras a braza, pero siempre en un estilo casi perfecto.

Cuando pasó más cerca de mí no me pude reprimir y me escondí un poco detrás del tronco; cualquiera diría que estaba espiando. Pude distinguir debajo del agua oscura como sus brazos se movían en una perfecta "S". Quizá era uno de los mozos que cuidaba de los caballos... Tenía los brazos tonificados; se notaban fibrosos a pesar de ser algo delgados. Su piel parecía enferma por la palidez del contraste con el agua. Caí en la cuenta de que ese nadador no era ni más ni menos que Sherlock Holmes.

Me pegué más al árbol con miedo a que me pillara. Si me iba en ese momento me vería, o quizá ya me había visto llegar. Sin darme cuenta pasé un rato largó ahí de pie simplemente mirarle ir y venir. Entonces se paró de pronto y empezó a moverse bruscamente en el agua, salpicando mucho, lo que me hizo temer que le hubiera dado un tirón en la pierna. Esperé unos segundos y vi como se empezaba a hundir y luchaba por mantenerse a flote.

Sin pensarlo si quiera me quité los zapatos y la chaqueta y corrí hacia el agua; estaba más helada que el hielo y el hecho de que llevara toda la ropa puesta no ayudaba en nada. Nadé con mucha dificultad hasta donde se encontraba él pero tardé aproximadamente unos diez minutos. Cogí todo el aire que pude y me sumergí.

Aunque fuera de día no se veía casi nada debajo del agua pero lo encontré a mi derecha hundiéndose hacia el fondo. Le gire haciéndole que quedara de espaldas a mí y pegué su espalda con mi pecho pasando mis dos brazos por sus axilas y empujando hacia el exterior. Me quedaba sin aire y la ropa mojada me empujaba hacia el fondo con ella pero conseguí salir fuera y coger una gran bocanada de aire. Mi cerebro no funcionaba muy bien por el frío y la escasez de oxígeno, pero sentí como me empujaban de nuevo al fondo.

Me agarré de lo que me ahogaba y descubrí que era un brazo. Conseguí zafarme pero para cuando salí fuera, mi asesino ya había escapado y se alejaba de mí nadando rápidamente. Me quedé flotando durante unos minutos para volver a la respiración y pulsaciones normales. Llegué a la orilla con bancos veinte minutos después y tuve que sentarme en la arena ya que no tenía fuerzas para levantarme todavía.

—¿Un buen baño? —escuché a mi izquierda y, aunque le daba contraluz, distinguí a Holmes a mi lado.

—¿Se puede saber que le ocurre? —me levanté y empecé a subir el volumen de voz—. ¡Se estaba ahogando y voy a ayudarle y encima me trata de ahogarme usted! —me acerqué un poco a él para chillarle más de cerca—. La próxima vez dejaré que se ahogue y así dejará de incordiar...

Enmudecí al darme cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. En ese momento me vino a la cabeza la primera tarde que estuve allí y de lo que me dijo Elisabeth. Por qué no le hice caso...

—¿Quién se estaba ahogando? —me preguntó falsamente extrañado mientras cogía una toalla de uno de los bancos y se secaba el pelo. Intenté concentrarme en su cabeza pero mis ojos fallaron y siguieron el recorrido de una gota de agua que bajó por su pecho, su vientre y acabó en su miembro semi-erecto por el agua.

—¿Puede ponerse algo, por favor? —miré hacia otro lado intentando no sonrojarme.

—Que más te da. Todos tenemos lo mismo...

—Por favor —insistí y escuché como se anudaba la toalla mojada a la cintura y después, sus pasos sobre la arena alejándose—. ¿Se va?

—¿Me quieres para algo? —levantó los brazos ofreciéndose.

—¡Casi me ahoga, Holmes!

—Si estamos numerando delitos, tú me estabas mirando.

La sangre volvió a subir a mis mejillas y giré la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Le intentaba salvar.

—Lo sé, pero no me negarás que me estabas espiando. Te vi salir de entre los árboles, te vi mirarme. Si te lo hubiera recriminado lo hubieras negado hasta la saciedad, así que te obligué a meterte en el agua —volví a mirarle y tras una pausa, continuó—. ¿Es que te gusta mirar?

—¡Es usted un...! —no sabía cómo acabar, así que me escapé de allí lo más rápido que pude, haciéndome rozaduras con la ropa mojada.

El almuerzo de aquella mañana fue incómodo pero no el que peor pasé de toda mi estancia en la mansión.

—Hoy he estado nadando —rompió el silencio el menor de los Holmes.

—¿Y qué tal, querido? ¿El agua estaba fría? —respondió su madre antes de introducir el tenedor en su boca.

Recé a todos los dioses que conocía porque no dijera ni una palabra de lo ocurrido por la mañana.

—Es extraño, hoy el agua estaba... más caliente —me atraganté con un trozo de carne y bebí agua rápidamente para ocultar mi sofoco—. Bueno, aparte del tirón que me dio en el gemelo mientras nadaba.

Por favor...

—¿Te ahogaste? —preguntó William sorprendido.

—Ojalá... —murmuró Elisabeth a mi derecha.

—Conseguí salir nadando solo con los brazos pero me sigue doliendo al andar.

Puso una mueca de dolor forzada y se frotó la pierna debajo de la mesa. No entendía que pasaba, no entendía nada. Primero me hacía rescatarle, después intentaba ahogarme él, a continuación me avergonzaba y, para colmo, me hacía pasar un mal trago durante la comida.

—Quizá el doctor Watson te pueda echar un vistazo —anunció la señora de la casa y me miró esperando una respuesta.

—C-Claro. Después miramos si se le ha montado un músculo, señor Holmes.

—Encantado, doctor —me volvió a mirar de esa forma tan enigmática y continuamos la comida.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes!_

_¿Queríais algo de Johnlock? ¡Por fin! _

_Agradecer como siempre a Taitta y Momo. ¡Cualquier duda sugerencia comentario por un REVIEW!_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

El maletín de médico lo guardaba en un cajón del armario y eso que nunca pensé que tendría que ejercer de tal durante mis "vacaciones". Me dedicaría a enseñar biología y anatomía a los chicos y a preparar mi boda, no a hacer de enfermero del estúpido señor Holmes. Me estaría esperando en su cuarto, como me dijo al acabar el almuerzo. Pero, ¿para qué me quería? Ni tenía un músculo montado ni había estado apunto de ahogarse. Solo quería molestarme, ponerme en ridículo como a todos los demás. Pero no ir sería peor, solo alimentaría su ego y empeoraría la situación hasta montar otra escenita de las suyas.

—Está abierto —escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta cuando di unos suaves golpes esperando que se hubiera cansado de su bromita y se hubiera marchado a donde quiera que se fuera él siempre.

Abrí la puerta con miedo. La habitación era parecida a la mía pero mucho más grande. Al contrario que mi cuarto, esta estaba llena de cosas: muebles, cajas, libros, tarros con cosas que no quería ni preguntar… En un rincón había un montón de ropa apilada sin ningún orden y en el centro se encontraba una cama de matrimonio en donde incluso podrían dormir tres personas. Encima de esta se hallaba el detective tumbado a lo largo en el lado izquierdo. Se había colocado un cojín debajo del supuesto gemelo dolorido y sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba tan despacio que juraría que estaba dormido.

—Llegas tarde —sus labios apenas se movieron y continuó con los ojos cerrados. Suspiré y me sobé el cuello con una mano, cansado. Dejé el maletín en la mesa haciendo ruido y el alto abrió un ojo y me miró sorprendido—. ¿Puedes ayudarme a quitar el pantalón para examinar mejor mi...?

—Ya está bien, señor Holmes —le encaré y levantó una ceja en respuesta—. Basta de bromas, ¿qué quiere de mí? Estoy cansado.

—¿Por qué te vas a casar con mi prima? —se levantó de un salto y avanzó hacia mí.

—Ya hablamos de eso el otro día...

—Sí, como tú digas —movió una mano en el aire quitándole importancia—. No lo entiendo. Tú no encajas en el perfil de marido fiel y cariñoso. Ni si quiera encajas como pareja de Elisabeth.

El señor Holmes se acercó a la mesa y cogió el maletín para vaciarlo de cualquier manera sobre el colchón y ponerse a examinar cada herramienta con detenimiento.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso cree saber cuál es mi tipo de mujer? —me crucé de brazos.

—No lo creo, lo sé. Un ex militar, acostumbrado a estar sin ningún tipo de relación sentimental durante varios años de entrenamiento y otros dos en Afganistán, sin contar los posibles encuentros con otros hombres en la guerra por mera necesidad, no acostumbra a ser de ese tipo. Y tampoco del de comprometerte sin conocer a la otra persona y menos con alguien mucho menor que tú.

—Me voy a casar con ella porque... ¿Cómo que otros hombres?

—¿... porque la quieres? —acabó él la frase—. Pensaba que ya habíamos discutido eso, John. Ni tú mismo te puedes enamorar de alguien habiéndole visto dos veces —se cansó de mis cosas y se puso la chaqueta para salir—. Y no veo que hay de malo en tener encuentros con hombres.

Se encogió de hombros y salió de allí dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Siempre me hacía lo mismo. Venía a hablar conmigo, me rebatía todo lo que decía, dejaba alguna cosa en el aire y se marchaba con misterio. Casi podría decir que me utilizaba. Aquella noche no fue a la cena, ni tampoco al desayuno del día siguiente.

Aquella siguiente semana fue monótona y aburrida. La señora Holmes se encargó de la fiesta y no me dejaba ayudar en nada, William y Charles progresaban en sus clases y en las cenas sentía aquellos ojos verdes clavados en mí durante todo el tiempo.

—Esta noche van a montar una hoguera...

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo si quiera, jovencito.

La señora Holmes regañó a William durante la cena de un sábado. El marido de una de los sirvientes había regresado de Polonia, o eso me había dicho William al final de una clase, y lo celebrarían como solían hacerlo. Aquellas fiestas eran famosas en toda la casa. William me contaba que una vez se escapó a una y que allí había de todo: drogas, alcohol y poligamia. Yo, simplemente, no le presté mucha atención; William solía exagerar bastante. Vi como a Holmes se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa en el asiento frente al mío. Aunque no tuviera su intelecto adiviné que él era un habitual en aquellas fiestas y que aquella noche en concreto, iría. Quizá podría ir a ver si era cierto lo que decían...

Cada uno se retiró a su cuarto cuando era hora de dormir. Sherlock se desvió a la puerta de la casa con otra de sus miradas. Me quedé estático en el sitio. Aquella mirada era diferente, sabía exactamente qué me decía. Era una invitación, quería que le siguiera. Y mis pies se movieron finalmente, pero para donde debían ir, escaleras arriba. Me desvestí y encendí una vela para poder leer. Tras dos capítulos especialmente aburridos mi cabeza solo pensaba en otra cosa. Sentía curiosidad. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que Sherlock era un vampiro y me había hipnotizado con la mirada. Cinco minutos después estaba saliendo por la puerta de la cocina ya vestido. Nunca habría pensado que estaría haciendo eso así como tampoco sabía que esperar en el bosque.

Di la vuelta a la casa y me encaminé despacio hacia la de los sirvientes. Por una parte no quería que fuera verdad los rumores que me habían dicho, pero por otra parte... Vi un fuego entre los árboles y unos instrumentos sonando a lo lejos. Ya para que volver. Atravesé los últimos árboles y salí al pequeño sitio que vi hace una semana. El fuego estaba encendido y era alto. Había mucha gente riendo, gritando y bailando al compás de la música. Reconocí a algunas personas pero a otras no. A un lado había varias personas sentadas en el suelo. Unas bebían, otras charlaban y otras... Se demostraban el afecto que se tenían. Reconocí a Sherlock en el centro del grupo que hablaba.

En ese momento soltaba lentamente un humo blanco por su boca mientras hacía aros en el aire. Lo soltaba tan delicadamente y despacio que parecía hasta erótico. Después le pasó la pipa a un chico que estaba junto a él. El joven, en respuesta, se acercó más si podía a él y le besó en el cuello. Más que un beso fue una caricia con los labios. Sherlock sonrió y giró la cabeza encontrando su mirada con la mía. Entonces me sonrojé y aparté la mirada avergonzado.

Di una vuelta por allí y me encontré a la chica que cambiaba siempre las sabanas de mi cuarto. Le sonreí y ella se acercó a mí ofreciéndome una botella. Negué con la cabeza riendo pero insistió tanto que tuve que aceptarla y beber un trago. El líquido me quemó la garganta. Tosí por la sensación y los que estaban cerca de mí se rieron. Sabía muy amargo y probablemente doblara en grados a la bebida más fuerte que había bebido nunca. Reí también pero la gente seguía burlándose de mí. Como ellos quisieran…

Tomé de nuevo la botella y bebí de nuevo durante más tiempo. Esta vez me contuve y ni tosí, ni carraspeé ni puse ninguna mueca; solo alcé la botella en alto y todos los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron de júbilo. Volví a escuchar los instrumentos y la chica volvió y me arrastró hasta llegar dónde la gente bailaba. Empezó a contonear su cuerpo cerca del mío a la vez que comencé a notar como el alcohol hacía un efecto más rápido que de costumbre. El calor me subió por todo el cuerpo hasta las mejillas y me tuve que quitar la chaqueta. Di un último trago casi acabando la botella y la dejé en algún lugar.

Regresé con aquella chica que se había soltado su larga melena rizada y movía sus caderas a ritmo de la música. Me agarró de una mano y me hizo unirme a su baile. No bailaba bien y mucho menos con un nivel de alcohol en sangre tan peligroso, sino que solo me movía imitando a los de al lado y acercándome más a aquella muchacha. En algún momento empecé a balancearme más de lo normal. Veía moverse las cosas de forma rara y si me quedaba parado el suelo se caía hacia un lado.

La chica se había pegado a mí y yo la había agarrado de la cintura. Notaba su cuerpo caliente pegado completamente al mío hasta que sentí un tirón y me separé de ella. Me estaban llevando fuera de allí pero mi cuerpo solo podía seguir el movimiento. Veía las piedrecitas del suelo moverse más rápido de lo que yo caminaba. Me alejaron de la hoguera y me adentraron en el bosque cuando me liberaron. Aún podía oír la música a lo lejos.

Escuché entonces un ruido detrás y me giré perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —le pregunté al detective que se apoyaba contra una rama—. Estaba a punto de...

—¿Dónde se quedó el doctor que amaba profundamente a mi prima? —oí entre las sombras.

—Eres un... —balbuceé sin saber que decir exactamente—. A ti no te gusta tu prima, que más te da.

—John, no estás acostumbrado a esa bebida. Estás haciendo demasiado el ridículo. Nos vamos ya —me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia la casa pero la solté rápidamente.

—No me des la mano. Ya sé lo que haces con esos chicos.

Me sonrió casi con lujuria.

—¿Qué les hago, John? —se acercó a mí y me volvió a coger de la mano.

Pegó su pecho contra el mio. Sus piernas con las mías.

Solté de golpe todo el aire que había estado aguantando sin darme cuenta.

—Si crees poder estar derecho para el desayuno de mañana, ve —se separó y me indicó el camino con la mano.

No lo dude un segundo y regresé. No encontré otra vez a la chica pero me lo pasé en grande. Intentaba no prestar atención al detective que había regresado a su anterior lugar pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas siempre interceptadas por las suyas. Tenía su mano apoyada en la pierna del joven, en el lado interior del muslo. Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche.

Lo siguiente fue despertarme por un horrible ruido que me taladraba la cabeza una y otra vez. Abrí los ojos, me cegó la luz y sentí el suelo duro bajo mi cara. Me tomó varios minutos pero al final pude incorporarme y mantenerme de pie apoyado a un árbol. Había amanecido y aquel ruido no era nada menos que un pájaro. La cabeza me dolía, tenía la tripa revuelta y las piernas me temblaban, además de que la pierna me volvía a cojear. El sol no estaba muy alto pero no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado tirado en el suelo ni que hora era.

Regresé lo más rápido que me fue posible a la casa. Ya habría acabado el desayuno y, con suerte, quedarían algunos pasteles en la mesa. Entré con todo el sigilo que me fue posible pero mis pies hacían demasiado ruido al pisar. La puerta del comedor estaba cerrada, así que lo que había pensado era cierto. Entré sin más pero me tuve que parar en seco. Las sillas estaban todas ocupadas y todos los presentes me miraban con sorpresa. Mi aspecto no debía ser muy bueno y mis ropas, un cuadro. La señora Holmes y la señorita Abbington me miraron indignadas, los dos hermanos con una sonrisa cómplice, Elisabeth apartó la vista y Holmes me dedicó una sonrisa tipo "te lo dije". Ese cabrón...

Me senté y traté de desayunar lo más rápido y normal que pude. Los demás abandonaron la sala en seguida y me quedé solo, pero Sherlock me dedicó otra miradita antes de salir. Iba a tener una charla con él, seguramente más que palabras. Fui a mi cuarto y me lavé pensando en las diferentes formas de matar al detective. ¿Qué pensarían ahora todos de mí? La señora Holmes no me importaba mucho, pero Elisabeth... Ya no querría casarse conmigo. Quizá Holmes les habría contado todo. O quizá, no. No dijo nada de lo ocurrido en el lago pero podía soltarlo en cualquier momento y estropearlo todo.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y me dirigí con paso ágil a su cuarto dispuesto a echar la puerta abajo. Giré el último pasillo y llegué hasta su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y justo antes de abrir sin llamar escuché un sonido proveniente de su interior. Pegué la oreja a la puerta y me di cuenta de que los ruidos eran gemidos… gemidos de mujer.

Me separé como si la puerta quemara y me di contra la pared de detrás. Se podían distinguir vagamente palabras pero que no entendía porque estaban en otro idioma, aunque el nombre del detective era fácilmente reconocible entre tanto alboroto. Paró de pronto y se abrió la puerta. La chica de la noche anterior salió y me guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse arreglándose el vestido.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes!_

_He notado (os he pillado) que solo dejáis reviews cuando hay "escenitas"... eh? Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo, ¡me animan muchísimo! Y muchas gracias por vuestras ideas, las tomo muy en cuenta cuando me estanco :D_

_Creo (no prometo) que podré subir un capítulo cada semana, probablemente lo suba durante el fin de semana que los tengo más libres._

_Por último, gracias a Momo por ayudarme y por nuestras magnificas conversaciones... (todas acaban hablando de sexo xD) Y a Taitta, como siempre, por betearme :)_


	9. Capítulo 8

**IMPORTANTE: _Se me olvidó avisar en el anterior. A partir de este capítulo, el rating de este fic será M. Lo cambio ahora porque antes solo se hacía mención a ciertos temas, a partir de este capítulo, se vuelve explícito. Como dije al principio: sexo homosexual/heterosexual, BDSM, sexo sin consentir (no pongo violación porque no es tan fuerte)... Si no te sientes agusto leyendo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

—¿Fue a la hoguera?

—¿Había muchachas guapas?

—¿Había drogas?

—¿Había alcohol?

—¿Bebió?

—¿Tuvo relaciones con alguna chica?

—¡William! Por dios, ¿a ti cómo te educaron en la escuela? —suspiré cansado. Aquella clase se había transformado en un interrogatorio donde yo era el principal sospechoso.

—Por favor, doctor, cuéntenos algo —William acercó su asiento más al mio y abrió los ojos con sorpresa esperando la respuesta.

—No os voy a contar nada. Sigamos, ¿nombre del segundo grupo de vértebras?

—Vamos, doctor... —Charles se unió finalmente a la persistencia de su hermano y no me quedó otra que resignarme y complacerles.

—Sí fui, sí había drogas y alcohol y creo que quedó claramente el otro día que bebí. Ahora sigamos, por favor, nos estamos retrasando en la materia con tanta tontería.

—No ha contestado si tuvo relaciones con alguien...

—Pues no he contestado porque la respuesta es obvia —seguían sin entender el significado—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy comprometido con vuestra hermana, y aunque no lo estuviera, no lo haría. Soy un hombre con principios, ¡que insensatez...!

Y ahí acabo la conversación sobre la noche pasada. Continuamos con la biología durante el resto de la mañana. Parecieron satisfechos con las respuestas que, en realidad, no es que no quisiera responder. Me asustaba saber si eran verdad o no. Recordaba haber bailado con aquella muchacha, haber bebido, ver a Holmes... hacer lo que estuviera haciendo. Pero llegaba un momento que los recuerdos se volvían borrosos y negros. Había estado intentado hablar con el detective desde aquella noche, ya no para discutir, si no más bien para que me explicara lo que ocurrió. Si le hubiera hecho caso y me hubiera marchado...

La semana volvió a lo habitual pronto. La señora Holmes no me comentó nada pero con sus miradas entendí que como se volviera a repetir, traería problemas. Elisabeth me ignoraba. Quería que me hiciera caso, que me chillara o cualquier otra cosa pero que me prestara atención. Cada vez que lo intentaba se daba media vuelta y se marchaba sin decir una sola palabra. Un día la vi marchar al exterior de la casa con una cesta y unas tijeras de podar.

—Elisabeth —la llamé desde la puerta. Hizo un ademán de girarse pero no lo acabó—. ¡Elisabeth!

La alcancé casi corriendo y ella aceleró su paso. Cuando la cogí del brazo y la obligué a girarse para mirarme, ella soltó la cesta por la impresión.

—Déjame en paz —se intentó zafar pero no la dejé que se soltara.

—Déjame tú a mí explicártelo. Elisabeth, no creas nada de lo que te han dicho, no pasó nada. Solo fui allí y... pues me ofrecieron para beber. Se me subió un poco y ahí acabo todo. Te lo aseguro por lo que quieras.

—Pero, ¿por qué fuiste? —abrí la boca para responder pero las palabras no salían.

Era buena la pregunta, por qué había ido realmente. Puede que fuera curiosidad, tantos rumores. O porque me apetecía escapar un rato de aquella casa llena de preparativos de boda. O... No quería admitirlo, pero cierta persona había influido claramente en la decisión de ir.

—¿Fue Sherlock? ¿Te obligó?

—No fue por él, me lo encontré allí...

—¿Qué viste? —su brazo tembló por la fuerza con lo apretaba.

—No lo sé, nada —que mal mentía—. Había mucha gente y...

—Te creo —bajó la cabeza—. Nadie me ha dicho nada, en realidad. Pero no me gustan esas fiestas, no vuelvas a ir.

Cualquier otro hombre hubiera pegado a su mujer por encararle de aquella manera, pero a mi me gustaba. Mi futura esposa no sería ninguna sombra a mi lado, tenía carácter.

La acompañé a la rosaleda de los jardines y estuvo cogiendo flores para secarlas y hacer centros de mesas para la fiesta de compromiso de la semana siguiente. Estuvimos hablando de esto y de aquello y cuando regresó a la casa solo pude sonreír. Estaba parado en medio de las flores como un tonto pero por fin podría decirle al detective que no me había comprometido por que sí, cada día amaba más a esa mujer y, en menos de un año, estaría orgulloso de poder llamarla "esposa".

Seguí dando una vuelta por los jardines durante un rato más y cuando comenzó a ponerse el sol decidí volver. Estaba caminando entre unos setos altos cuando me pareció ver a alguien apoyado en un árbol. Me acerqué un poco y me di cuenta de que era Holmes. Esto de espiarle se volvía ya algo habitual… Tenía la espalda entera apoyada en el árbol pero un arbusto me impedía ver su cuerpo completo. Decidí ir a hablar con el de una vez por todas; esta no se me escaparía. Me acerqué más y le vi echar la cabeza hacia atrás abriendo la boca, cerrando los ojos y escapando un suspiro profundo. ¿Qué leches estaba haciendo...? Me paré en seco cuando vi el por qué de la situación.

Arrodillada frente a él estaba una muchacha. Él tenía los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas y con una mano apretaba más su cabeza a su miembro. En ese momento Sherlock gimió por lo bajo y un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo para acabar en mi entrepierna. ¡Por favor, ahora no...! Ya ni sabía cuando fue la última vez que me tuve que aliviar a mi mismo al despertar una mañana tras levantarme empapado.

Me quedé detrás de uno de los grandes setos y contuve la respiración. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera. ¿Hace cuanto no yacía con una mujer...? Intenté pensar en cosas horribles pero los gemidos crecientes del detective no ayudaban demasiado. La guerra, los compañeros heridos, los cadáveres por las calles... No era suficiente.

—¿Te diviertes, doctor? —la voz de barítono más grave y ronca por la situación me sobresaltó.

Salí de mi escondite como un acto reflejo y le miré. No, la persona que estaba agachada no era ninguna muchacha. Era el mismo joven con que tonteaba la noche de la hoguera. El cuerpo se me heló por completo y aparté la vista a tiempo cuando Sherlock apretó más su cadera contra la boca del muchacho y ahogaba el orgasmo mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

—Y-Yo... —¿qué decir en ese momento?—. Lo siento... No sabía q-que… ¡no quería ver...! Solo quería hablar con usted sobre lo de... Lo siento.

Me di media vuelta y salí, literalmente, corriendo a mi cuarto. Lo peor no era descubrir que el menor de los Holmes pecaba con personas de su mismo sexo, tampoco era descubrirlo de la peor forma posible; lo peor de todo era que la presión del pantalón había aumentado cuando tenía que haber ocurrido todo lo contrario.

Llegué a mi habitación sin aliento y cerré la puerta con pestillo. Abrí las ventanas para dejar pasar algo de brisa, que calmara el ambiente, y entré al cuarto de baño y cogí la pila con agua ya fría de esa mañana; cuanto más fría estuviera, mejor. La cogí directamente con las manos en forma de cuenco y me la eché por la cara, el cuello y las muñecas intentando quitar la sensación de calor… pero esta no parecía por la labor de dejarme. Una sola vez no era tan malo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, todos los hombres necesitan hacerlo de vez en cuando. Cogí aire y lo solté poco a poco intentando relajarme. ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía! Sentado, tumbado, de pie...

La imagen de unos pocos minutos atrás volvió. No. No. Elisabeth. Me concentré en la primera vez que la vi, en nuestro primer beso y me apoyé en la mesa de madera. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios... Comencé a tocarme por encima del pantalón, no haría falta mucho para estar completamente duro de nuevo. Así que tarde poco en meter la mano debajo de mis ropas y hacer lo mismo sin ninguna barrera. Su escote, sus pechos pequeños pero bien altos… Comencé a mover lentamente mis dedos desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo de vez en cuando especial hincapié en el glande con el pulgar. Los movimientos se movieron rápidos inconscientemente y mi cadera ayudaba con un pequeño vaivén. Hice más presión y se me escapó un gemido.

Paré por un momento pensando en lo que estaba haciendo y eso solo pudo excitarme más y hacer que moviera la mano frenéticamente debajo de mi pantalón. Su cuerpo desnudo frente al mío, agachada, y sus preciosos labios y boca sustituyendo mi mano. _Oh dios, sí…_ Aumenté el ritmo de la mano y las caderas todo lo que mi cuerpo me lo permitía con rápidas estocadas mientras esa sensación se comenzaba a formar dentro de mi bajo vientre. Su lengua... De arriba abajo... Si cerraba los ojos podía verla de rodillas frente a mí. Ya faltaba poco. Casi.

—¡John! —exclamó una característica voz de pronto, seguido de unos golpes en la puerta que hicieron que cambiara radicalmente la fantasía que tenía en mente.

La habitación se transformó en el jardín, la mesa en un árbol y la persona que estaba agachada frente a mí me miraba con unos penetrantes ojos verdes mientras me corría en su boca y él se relamía los labios. Quise parar pero mi mano tenía voluntad propia y siguió moviéndose incluso después de haber acabado.

—Joder... —no sabía ya si era por haberme corrido pensando en Sherlock Holmes o porque, encima, no recordaba un orgasmo como aquel en toda mi vida. Me lavé las manos y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Él estaba apoyado en el marco con los brazos cruzados. Con una sonrisa entró a mi cuarto como si nada y después de observar durante unos segundos, se apoyó exactamente donde había estado yo unos segundos atrás.

—Qué bien te lo pasas tú solo. La próxima vez, pide ayuda —soltó una risita y se me quedó mirando.

—Vale, me rindo. Estoy harto, ¿se puede saber qué quiere de mí? Primero lo del lago, después lo de la hoguera, que por cierto ni si quiera me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó, y ahora esto. Voy a intentar obviar que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y que llamó a la puerta justo cuando... —me callé avergonzado y aparté la vista.

—¿Te masturbabas, te corrías, te...? —levantó una ceja.

—Ya sé que a usted le parece muy bien todo esto y que lo pone en práctica de la "mejor" manera posible. Pero ruego que me deje en paz —subí el volumen con aquella última frase.

—Masturbarse es algo normal, John. No te tienes de que avergonzar. Incluso yo lo hago cuando no hay más remedio.

—¿Cuándo no hay más remedio? —suspiré —. Mire, me da igual lo que haga y con quien, solo le pido que me deje de una vez por todas. No se lo que pretende, pero como siga así... Se lo diré a su madre.

—¿En serio? —su pregunta sonó sarcástica.

—Basta, fuera de mi habitación —señalé la puerta con la mano y le puse la peor de mis caras.

—John, no te enfades. Es solo un experimento.

—Sé como acaban sus experimentos y no quiero ser partícipe de ellos, señor Holmes. Gracias y adiós.

Y como si le costara horrores moverse, se levantó y abandonó por fin la habitación con una parsimonia infinita. Me senté en la cama y, sin querer, los ojos se me desviaron a la mesa. Pensé en lo que acababa de ocurrir y no me lo creía. En realidad, no había pensado en él, ¿no? Solo se presentó en el último momento y me desconcentró. Yo no había hecho nada, el único culpable había sido él. Y punto.

Casi sin darme cuenta, el día anterior a la fiesta de nuestro compromiso llegó y, con él, el caos. Habían venido al menos una docena de personas encargadas del servicio de aquella noche ya que al parecer no había suficiente personal en la casa. Se prepararon mesas y cientos de sillas. Las cocineras no paraban de preparar tentempiés, los jardineros iban a destajo arreglándolo todo y llenando todos los jarrones de flores, los de limpieza habían quitado el polvo a los marcos de los cuadros tres veces... La señora Holmes parecía estar apunto de tener un ataque de ansiedad continuamente.

En cuanto a Elisabeth, Leonor había llegado un día antes como prometió y se encerraron en el cuarto de la primera. Su marido no podría asistir pero me envió una carta donde se disculpaba muy "cordialmente". Esa noche no pude dormir bien, no tenía los típicos nervios del día anterior ni nada pero viendo como iba a ser la fiesta de compromiso, no me quería ni imaginar como sería la boda.

Esa era otra, la boda. La señora Holmes quería hacerla ese mismo año en el centro de Londres en la iglesia de Temple pero conseguí convencerla en hacerla a las afueras en una más pequeña y más íntima a cambio de dejarla organizarla entera. Di cuerda a mi reloj y lo dejé sobre la mesa antes de meterme en la cama.

Sin poder remediarlo, me quedé dormido pensando en aquella dichosa mesa.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes!_

_ Alaaa. Es deciros algo y me comenta hasta Dios. Muchisimas gracias.  
__Ya hemos llegado a los 60 reviews en tan solo 7 capítulos, 15 favoritos, y 19 seguidores. Nunca creí que tendría tan buena acogida y menos en tan poco tiempo :D  
__En serio, significa mucho para mí. Si no recibiera tanto apoyo supongo que no sería lo mismo.  
__Para los anons, loggearos o haceros una cuenta, que no puedo responderos :S_

_Y aquí van los agradecimientos, que ya os los sabeis de memoria xD_

_ Momo, te quiero, no se haría sin ti. La mitad de las ideas son suyas así que ya sabeis a quien agradecerle también. _

_Y a Taitta por corregir._


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los pájaros piaban más alto, el sol daba más calor y cualquier nube que había estado en el cielo el día anterior había desaparecido por completo. Desayuné solo ya que aquel día ninguno esperamos a los demás y me puse el traje caro que llevaba en la maleta por si acaso. Caro para mí, porque para un Holmes sería la ropa de un domingo por la mañana aburrido en casa.

Los invitados llegarían por la tarde pero mi madre prefería coger el tren de la mañana. La señora Holmes la había invitado a pasar unos cuantos días en la casa pero ella dijo que solo pasaría una noche porque la fiesta acabaría muy tarde. Escuché el timbre de la puerta y dejé el libro que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca.

La relación que tenía con mi madre era bastante buena. Se sentía culpable por no poder hacer también el papel de padre y desde que murió él siempre nos mimó a mí y a mi hermana. Después a ella la internaron y yo me convertí en una especie de hijo único siempre recibiendo las atenciones de mi madre. Yo siempre quise hacer medicina y ella se empeñó y me pagó la carrera entera a pesar de lo cara que era. La pensión de viuda de un militar no era muy buena y durante una época lo pasamos algo mal.

Después me fui a la guerra y todo el dinero que ganaba se lo mandaba a ella. Hace dos años, cuando me hirieron y me mandaron de vuelta a Londres, un antiguo compañero contactó conmigo y juntos abrimos una consulta en el centro de Londres. No era ni mejor ni peor que las demás, pero los cotilleos de la guerra atrajeron a muchos pacientes nuevos que, con el tiempo, se hicieron habituales. Así fue como nuestra consulta se convirtió en una de las más famosas de Londres haciendo incrementar con creces nuestro nivel de vida. Mi madre se mudó a una casita a las afueras de Londres y yo a un piso algo caro del centro. Cada fin de semana iba a visitarla y juntos íbamos a ver a Harriet.

—¡John! —escuché desde la puerta.

La abracé cariñosamente y ella me apretó entre sus brazos; llevaba sin verla ya un mes. Me di cuenta de que toda la casa había venido también a saludar y me sonrojé un poco por el abrazo.

—Madre, la he echado mucho de menos. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—¡Mi niño se me casa! —gritó de puro nerviosismo y volvió a abrazarme—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Elisabeth?

Esta se adelantó un paso y mi madre fue corriendo a abrazarla también. Elisabeth puso cara de incomodidad que cambió a una sonrisa preciosa cuando se separaron.

—Un placer conocerla, señora Watson —hizo una pequeña reverencia y mi madre se rió cariñosamente.

—No he visto una joven más guapa en toda mi vida, querida —Elisabeth se sonrojó en el momento en que la señora Holmes entró en el recibidor.

—¡Ella! —le saludó la anfitriona y mi madre se separó como un rayo para abrazar a su vieja amiga.

—¡Josephine! —respondió mi madre y volvieron a abrazarse —. Cuatro años sin vernos, querida. Cómo pasa el tiempo... Pero tú sigues igual de estupenda que siempre.

—Oh, Ella. No me sonrojes, por favor. Aquí la joven eres tú.

Una tos a nuestra espalda las sacó de su conversación.

Un elegante Holmes se aclaraba la garganta enfundado en un exquisito traje azul marino. Se adelantó unos pasos y se acercó a mi madre. Yo no salía de mi asombro.

—Señora Watson, es un placer conocerla por fin —la tomó de la mano y besó el revés de ella.

—Oh —mi madre se sonrojó y rió tímidamente—. ¿Usted es el hijo de Josephine?

—Sherlock Holmes, mi señora.

—Vaya muchacho más apuesto, tendrás muchas pretendientas.

Sherlock se separó un poco y me miró de reojo.

—Madre, estará cansada. Diré que suban las maletas al cuarto...

—No te preocupes, John. Yo las subiré.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Sherlock cogió las maletas pequeñas de mi madre y subió las escaleras.

Mi madre desapareció con la señora Holmes y mi prometida por el saloncito del té y me quedé solo en el recibidor. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Sherlock Holmes siendo amable? Sin duda, había gato encerrado en todo aquello y no estaba muy seguro de querer saber lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Se puede saber que le ocurre? —grité nada más entrar en el cuarto que sería de mi madre.

—Estoy perfectamente y no sé a qué vienen esos gritos —respondió el detective con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo mientras colocaba las maletas en su mueble.

—Nunca es amable con nadie, ¿a qué venía eso con mi madre? —puse los brazos en jarra.

—Solo quería presentarme, no hagas un mundo de la nada, John. Tu madre parece una mujer amable —me sonrió forzadamente y dio media vuelta.

—No me piensa decir que está pasando, ¿verdad? —le corté el paso.

—Todo tiene una razón, mi querido John. Lo descubrirás esta noche —salió de la habitación silbando.

—¿Descubrir el qué? —chillé al pasillo.

—Tu regalo, obviamente —escuché a lo lejos.

A sí que era eso. Toda esta historia por el maldito regalo de compromiso que me prometió unas semanas atrás.

El almuerzo llegó rápido y la hora del té, más aún; los invitados estaban a punto de llegar.

Elisabeth bajó las escaleras cuando llamaron a la puerta para recibir a los invitados. Abrir la boca embobado delante de toda esa gente era de mala educación, me recordé a mi mismo. Sé que pensaba demasiadas veces que era perfecta y que no podía estar más bella, pero aquella vez lo superó. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa palo tan largo que le tapaba los pies. Su pelo rizado caía sobre sus hombros desnudos en un semi recogido. Noté que aquel día se había puesto rubor en las mejillas y un color más oscuro en los labios. Se acercó hasta mí sonriendo y me pasé así la hora entera de recepción de invitados, babeando disimuladamente.

A eso de las siete ya había llegado todo el mundo y la casa entera parecía estar alegre. Había un cuarteto de cuerda en el salón principal donde algunos valientes se atrevían a bailar. Todas las mesitas de la casas estaban llenas de deliciosos canapés y un camarero servía copas de champán a todo el que deseara una copa.

Yo sentía un cosquilleo en la tripa. Todo eso era por mí. No me lo merecía, claro está y, aunque la mitad solo venía a la celebración, habían venido a felicitarme y darme la enhorabuena por nuestro compromiso.

Mi madre me obligó a saludar a algunos parientes de los que no me sonaba ni el nombre. Por otra parte, la señora Holmes también me presentó a algunos familiares de Elisabeth, y esta vez no me pude escaquear y tuve que conocerlos a todos.

El tiempo pasaba muy despacio y no hacía nada más que escuchar falsos halagos de gente más falsa aún. Ni si quiera pude tomar una copa de champán, aunque dada mi última experiencia con el alcohol, tampoco deseaba beber mucho.

Por encima del hombro de mi acompañante vi al detective parado en medio de la gente que bailaba haciéndole ascos al cuarteto. Seguro que él solo podía triplicar el talento de todos ellos con una sola nota de su instrumento. En ese momento me miró, como si tuviera un radar cada vez que yo hacía lo mismo. Y me miró entendiendo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, con comprensión. Le dije que no podía más, que me sacara de allí. Pasó por mi lado y cogiendo dos copas de champán, me indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera.

—Siento interrumpirla, señora Houston. Tengo que... —ni si quiera me preocupé en buscar una excusa decente.

Atravesamos la maraña de gente y escapamos al jardín exterior.

Me tomé mi tiempo para tomar aire y respirar tranquilamente.

—Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta del calor que hace dentro de la casa —comenté intentando romper el silencio que empezaba a resultar incómodo.

—Mm... —estaba apoyado en la pared y jugaba distraídamente con una hebra de hierba entre las manos.

La luna formaba una sonrisa de lado aquella noche, y siendo casi finales de Junio, soplaba una brisa casi fría.

—Holmes...

—Sí, ¿Hamish?

Suspiré.

—Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. Lo único que hago últimamente es gritarle y enfadarme con usted —cogí aire—. Pero debe de entender por qué me pongo así.

Levantó la vista del suelo pero para mirar al horizonte. Tampoco es que esperara una respuesta pero un "vale","acepto tus disculpas" o simplemente un gruñido hubiera estado bien por su parte.

Pero qué digo, no sé ni por qué intentaba disculparme. El causante de todas aquellas situaciones era él y si me ponía así era solo por su culpa. No es que me importara mucho lo que hiciera con los sirvientes, pero no estaba muy cómodo tomándome con él en "esos momentos" exactos.

—¿Y mi regalo? —insistí.

—Paciencia, John. Antes de que acabe la noche lo tendrás. Aún no estás preparado —negó con la cabeza—. Quiero decir, el regalo —me sonrió de lado y siguió mirando el paisaje.

Escuché abrirse la puerta de detrás.

—¡Aquí estás! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Elisabeth salió al jardín.

—¿No es obvio que estaba aquí? —respondió el detective, cortante.

Elisabeth le miró con cara de querer descuartizarle y me llevó a rastras hasta el interior de la casa de nuevo.

La gente empezó a marcharse poco a poco. Había algunos que ni si quiera se querían marchar -probablemente por el estado en el que se encontraban- y, ayudado por los cocheros, Smith consiguió meterlos a todos en un carro de caballos. Las únicas personas que se quedaron fueron Leonor y mi madre, como ya estaba previsto. Leonor se retiró a su cuarto en cuanto se fue el último invitado, mañana tendría que madrugar mucho para coger el primer tren.

Aquella fiesta no se pareció ni por asomo a la que se celebró cerca de la hoguera. Había también borrachos, pero ni la mitad que hace unas semanas. Y luego estaba el olor a Opio por los alrededores, y el aire cargado y... Aquel beso en el cuello. ¿Por qué me ponía a pensar en eso? De todas formas era mejor que pensar en lo que vi en la rosaleda... Ahora sí que pensaba en eso.

—Hijo mío, no te he visto en casi toda la noche —mi madre se sentó a mi lado en el salón vacío.

—Sí... Había mucha gente a la que conocer —rodeó mi brazo con los suyos y apretó cariñosamente.

—Eso está bien... —sonrió melancólicamente.

—¿Qué pasa, madre? —me separé para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Nada, hijo —rió quitándole importancia al asunto—. Solo es que... Tu hermana no está, y tú te irás pronto.

—Pero madre, si ya vivía en mi propio apartamento.

—Ya lo sé.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente con ganas de acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

—¿Dónde? —le pregunté sin saber a donde dirigirme.

—A tu cuarto.

—¿Mi cuarto? Allí no hay nada.

—He dicho a tu cuarto, ¿lo quieres o no?

Bufé en respuesta y me dirigí a mi cuarto con Sherlock pegado a mis talones. Entré yo primero y observé en la penumbra. Estaba oscuro ya que era bien entrada la noche y no había ninguna vela encendida. Aun así podía afirmar que no había nada distinto en él.

—No hay nad-... —intenté decirle mientras me giraba para darle la cara.

Pero no me dejó acabar.

Apretó sus labios contra los míos tan fuerte que hacía daño. Cuando fui a protestar aprovechó y me mordió el labio inferior haciéndome sangre. Hice acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía y lo empujé lo más lejos que pude.

Intenté gritarle que estaba loco, que yo no era de los suyos, que eso era antinatural y que estaba apunto de vomitar. Pero de mi garganta solo salían ruidos sin sentido, no podía vocalizar. Escuché el ruido del cerrojo y vi a Sherlock con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? —balbuceé como pude y comencé a caminar hacia atrás.

—¿Todavía no te das cuenta, doctor? —dio un paso hacia mí—. Y yo que te tomaba por listo —otro paso—. Garganta seca, pupilas dilatadas, pulso acelerado... Diría que no soy el único que quiere esto, ¿verdad?

Dio un último paso hacia mí haciendo que yo retrocediera otro y me chocase con la cama cayendo sentado sobre ella.

—S-Señor Holmes. Creo que h-ha habido una confusión...

Mi respiración se aceleró al igual que mis pulsaciones, pero ni mucho menos por las razones que me daba. Con un movimiento ágil y felino subió a la cama aprisionándome entre sus piernas. Sentía la adrenalina en cada poro de mi cuerpo, las gotas de sudor cayendo lentamente por mi frente, su peso encima de mí. Le sujeté de los brazos e impedí que siguiera avanzando. Por muy fuerte que él fuera, yo era un soldado, había estado en la guerra y a eso no me ganaba nadie. Pero aun así no podía controlar sus piernas. Estas se enroscaron a mi cintura y se movieron ligeramente frotando mi miembro con el ya duro suyo.

—S-sherlock, para...

Hizo exactamente lo contrario a lo que le había dicho.

Finalmente consiguió tumbarme sobre la cama con él sentado encima de mí.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes!_

_Sé que en este momento me estaréis odiando por cortar aquí. Pero así os dejo con la intriga una semana más... En este punto, podría chantajearos... 10 reviews mínimo para el siguiente capítulo. Nah, no soy así de mala._

_Como siempre, gracias a Taitta por corregir mis horrores y a Momo por ayudarme :)_

_Dudas, sugerencias, quejas, ideas, insultos, todo por un review. ¡Gracias! (Agradeceria que los Anons se logearan para poder contestaros :S)_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Finalmente consiguió tumbarme sobre la cama con él sentado encima de mí. Tenía las rodillas una a cada lado de mi cintura y su movimiento empezó a ser rítmico. Jadeé por el contacto.

No, no... Eso no podía estar pasando.

Mis fuerzas flaquearon en un momento de descuido y consiguió sujetar mis muñecas contra la cama quedando los dos tumbados, él encima de mí. Con un movimiento rápido de su boca, atrapó el pañuelo de mi cuello entre sus dientes y lo sacó de un tirón.

Mi cuello quedó expuesto y desnudo para él. Rozó su nariz por el lado izquierdo de él, desde la oreja hasta la clavícula, varias veces, con una calma infinita y soplando ligeramente sobre mi piel cuando notaba que mi cuerpo temblaba más. Yo seguía intentando escaparme pero mi cuerpo entero parecía querer todo lo contrario y luchaba contra mi mente constantemente.

—John... —susurró en mi oído antes de cambiar la nariz por los labios.

Si su sola nariz mandaba espasmos a todo mi cuerpo, no quería imaginar que podría hacer con su boca.

Primero fueron sus labios, que acariciaron todo lo que había rozado antes y más. Casi parecía que estaba depositando pequeños besos, haciéndome suyo.

Aflojó la fuerza de su agarre pero yo no me moví. Quería escapar de allí, sí, pero las sensaciones que me estaba dando con sólo el roce de su boca eran inimaginables. Con un movimiento inconsciente, mi cabeza se ladeó aún más dejándole incluso más piel expuesta para su deleite. Y así fue como se lo tomó. Su boca se abrió y dejó salir la lengua, solo la punta, marcándome de arriba a bajo. El vello de la piel ya se me había erizado nada más sentarse sobre mí.

—John... —volvió a susurrar.

Y como cada vez que decía mi nombre, algo cambiaba. Cambió su táctica a una más agresiva, succionando primero poco a poco, en poco tiempo, dejándome marcas de que él había estado allí. Lamió, succionó y finalmente hasta mordió mientras yo apretaba mis labios contra los dientes para reprimir cualquier sonido que pudiera escaparse.

Pronto se cansó de mi cuello y siguió bajando, sujetando mis dos muñecas con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha desbotonaba lentamente los primeros botones de mi camisa y chaleco. Se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso tocando mi pecho con sus finos y delicados dedos, enredándolos en el poco vello rubio que tenía. Sus caricias me estaban matando. Se separó un poco de mi pero siguió manteniendo nuestras caderas juntas. Apenas las movía, el roce en esa zona era mínimo y aun así ya estaba medio duro.

Abrió completamente mi chaleco e hizo lo mismo con la camisa. Todo mi torso ya era suyo. Podría hacerme todo lo que quisiera, como si no lo estuviera haciendo ya. Sacó su lengua fina y apenas rozó uno de mis pezones, no pude reprimir gemir en mi garganta. Noté como sonreía contra mi piel y lo tomó entero con su boca. Succionó un par de veces y empezó a hacer círculos con la lengua, arqueando mi espalda; pidiendo más. Fue hasta el otro pezón dejando un camino de saliva por mi pecho e hizo lo mismo, solo que con más intensidad. Succionó y lamió a la vez, incluso mordió un par de veces. Encontré aquel dolor extrañamente excitante.

—Sher-... —mi boca no paró de soltar palabras incoherentes.

Siempre cosas como "por favor", "te lo ruego", y, sinceramente, ya ni sabía si era para que se detuviera o para que siguiera.

Me estaba torturando con su boca y sus dedos. Estos últimos bajaron recorriendo cada una de mis costillas hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Ahí se detuvo. Su cintura abandonó la mía y bajó un poco hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de mi estómago. Allí sustituyó sus suaves yemas por su lengua mojada, jugando con mi ombligo, mordiendo la piel de mi tripa, dejando saliva por todos lados. Metió la lengua en mi ombligo y la movió rápidamente. Mi cerebro mandó una señal a mi entrepierna automáticamente y noté como me había puesto duro en un solo movimiento de su lengua.

Sabía lo que significaba eso, sabía que su lengua en mi ombligo solo podía significar una cosa. Mi mente hizo un clic.

—Por favor... —jadeé una y otra vez.

Recuperé las fuerzas y lo obligué a parar. Lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude y, al tenerme sujeto por las muñecas, caí sobre él cambiando los roles. Ahora estaba él tumbado debajo de mí. Se incorporó y me lamió los labios, como si fuera su sabor favorito de helado. Abrí la boca y lo repitió con mis dientes.

Lo empujé de nuevo contra el suelo y aproveché para escapar de allí.

—FU-E-RA —abrí la puerta y esperé a que se marchara.

Al contrario de lo que pensé, se marchó.

Mis piernas temblaron y caí al suelo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se me empañaron de lágrimas. Cogí todo el aire que pude con la boca pero me resultaba escaso; me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad.

Cerré la puerta para que no me viera nadie y gateé hasta la cama. Como pude me metí entre las sábanas haciéndome un ovillo e intentando conseguir todo el calor que podía. Notaba las pulsaciones arrítmicas de mi corazón palpitando en cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Boqueé buscando más aire y me obligué a cerrar la boca intentando calmarme con las respiraciones de nariz.

Inspirar.

Espirar.

Inspirar.

Me calmé a los pocos minutos y cerré los ojos dejando que Morfeo me envolviera.

—Doctor Watson —escuché a lo lejos mientras notaba un pequeño tirón en el antebrazo.

Abrí los ojos de repente y la luz me cegó; estaba en mi cama. Miré a la persona que me había despertado y era Smith.

—Doctor, son las dos de la tarde. La señora Holmes estaba preocupada —se excusó.

Me froté los ojos y, viendo que estaba bien, Smith se fue tan sigiloso como había entrado.

Las dos de la tarde… sin duda lo necesitaba. Me quedé tumbado unos minutos más disfrutando de la sensación de confort y descanso.

Me aseé y vestí con la mente en blanco. El problema estaba ahí, tendría que afrontarlo en algún momento pero aún estaba muy reciente, demasiado. Bajé al comedor y los demás habían acabado de comer. La mesa ya estaba recogida y limpia. Quizá en la cocina pudieran darme algo.

Al no ser horario de comidas pensé que estaría vacía. En lugar de eso había tres personas charlando en polaco mientras jugaban a las cartas. Al percatarse de mi presencia callaron y se me quedaron mirando. Eran dos hombres que servían la comida y una mujer mayor que, por su ropa, supuse que sería una de las cocineras.

—Lo siento, solo quería comer algo.

—No se preocupe, señor —me gritó uno de los hombres y movió una silla invitándome a sentarme con ellos.

—¿A qué juegan? —pregunté mientras me sentaba.

—Póker —contestó la mujer en un acento muy cerrado.

El segundo hombre repartió la primera ronda y todos miramos nuestras cartas con disimulo.

—¿Qué estáis apostando?

Todos se me quedaron mirando medio sorprendidos medio sin saber que contestarme.

—Apostamos quien hace los turnos de fregar los suelos y las ventanas —respondió uno medio avergonzado.

Bajé la cabeza también, avergonzado.

Jugamos tres partidas sin apostar nada. Les ofrecí jugar yo por dinero pero no me dejaron. La mujer sacó una bandeja de aperitivos que nos acabamos todos en dos minutos. Después de las tres rondas vinieron otras tres. Aunque no entendía muy bien su acento acabamos riéndonos como adolescentes por las caras que ponía cada uno. Pasaron algunas horas hasta que entró alguien más a la sala.

—Marieta, me perdí la comida, ¿a qué te queda algo de...? —pasó de largo y se puso a rebuscar entre las estanterías con toda la naturalidad del mundo—. ¡Ajá! —sacó una caja de galletas y se metió cuatro de golpe en la boca—. ¿A qué jugáis? —acabó mientras se sentaba en la última silla libre.

Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta nada más escucharle la primera palabra. Los recuerdos se iban haciendo cada vez más nítidos conforme iba hablando. Las sensaciones de la noche anterior volvieron y sentí que mi estómago daba una vuelta. Su naturalidad y neutralidad me hicieron dudar si todos esos recuerdos eran reales o solo producto de mi imaginación y el champán que bebí.

Colocó su silla frente a la mía.

—¡John! No te había visto.

Encima se atrevía a jugar conmigo... Si no hubiera estado sentado en una silla, probablemente me habría caído al suelo.

Aquello fue real.

Sherlock cogió las cartas y comenzó a repartirlas con la mayor lentitud del mundo. Una a una. Con un movimiento elegante de sus muñecas. Todos miramos nuestras cartas. Él apenas despegó la esquina de las suyas de la mesa. Después me miró y noté por un segundo la mirada que me paralizó la noche anterior.

—Señores... Señora —ladeó la cabeza hacia la cocinera—. ¿Qué nos jugamos esta tarde?

Tiré las cartas sobre la mesa habiendo agotado mi paciencia. Me tropecé al levantarme de la silla y salí lo más a prisa que me permitían mis piernas temblorosas. Escuché preguntas a mi espalda pero no me detuve. Solo lo hice cuando una mano fuerte me cogió del antebrazo y me obligó a girarme. No me hacia falta mirar para saber de quién eran esos delgados pero fuertes dedos.

—John...

—Por favor, déjeme —fue más una orden que una súplica.

No me hizo caso y apretó aún más sus huesudos dedos contra mi carne.

—No te voy a dejar hasta que me escuches.

Le encaré finalmente con el cuerpo, mi mirada seguía perdida en algún punto del pasillo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Creo que preferirás que no te lo cuente en medio del pasillo —me empujó al desván.

Esta vez tenía la mesa llena de tubos de ensayo, vasos con líquidos de todos los colores imaginables, probetas... Si la sala ya era cálida de por sí, los gases que pululaban por el aire la hacían aún más caliente.

Escuché al detective cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y me preparé para lo peor. En lugar de eso, se paseó por la sala tranquilamente observando como iban sus avances mientras unía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Es por lo de anoche, ¿verdad? —comencé yo mientras cogía uno de los recipientes y me lo acercaba para observarlo mejor.

—Obviamente, querido John. No hagas que cambie mi opinión hacia ti con esas preguntas estúpidas —levantó la vista y me miró—. No toques nada.

Intenté dejarlo exactamente de donde lo había tomado. Mejor no coger nada, las manos comenzaban a temblarme otra vez.

Él estuvo mezclando algunos ingredientes más y apuntando algunos resultados en un papel. Sus trazos con la pluma eran perfectos.

—John… tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido ayer.

—Claro que tiene que hablar conmigo. Dios mio... Esto no tiene ni sentido —me paseé intranquilo por la habitación, masajeándome el cuello para liberar la tensión y calmarme.

—John —comenzó con voz suave y pausada—, tú sabes lo que soy, como soy. Mi mente es totalmente diferente a la de cualquier otra persona. Es mil veces más brillante que cualquier otra.

—Qué modesto —bufé.

—Tómame en serio, John —puso un temple serio—. Veo cosas que ni tú te podrías imaginar. Lo veo todo. Cada mínimo detalle de lo que me rodea. Y, automáticamente, se almacena en mi cerebro. Lo tengo que catalogar, buscar relaciones con todo lo demás. No es algo que yo pueda elegir, quiero decir, mi mente lo hace casi como un acto reflejo; hay veces que no puedo controlar mi cerebro —paró y se quedó mirando por la ventana durante unos segundos—. En Londres estoy activo. Ayudo a Scotland Yard y a sus ineptos detectives casi a diario por lo que mi mente se mantiene ocupada la mayoría del tiempo. Pero mírame aquí —alzó los brazos señalando la habitación—. Dos meses encerrado en este sitio, conociendo todo, a cada persona, cada rincón y recoveco de este maldito sitio —puntualizó cada palabra de su última frase—. Así que llega el inevitable momento en el que a veces creo que voy a colapsar, que mi cerebro va a estallar.

—¿Y es por eso por lo que usted...?

—Necesito buscar escapatorias —completó mi frase—. Nunca he aguantado tanto como para ver lo que podría ocurrir, tampoco lo deseo. Necesito que entiendas por qué soy así, por qué tengo esta "adicción" a las escapatorias.

Dejó de hablar durante unos minutos para dejarme asimilar toda la información que me había dado. En un principio pensé que solo era un egocéntrico y un tacaño pero después de escuchar la sinceridad de sus palabras, cambié de opinión. Quizá estuviera fingiendo y sólo fuera otro de sus trucos. De todas formas preferí arriesgarme y creerle.

Pero en el concepto de "escapatorias" no estaba escrito mi nombre; no tenía por qué ponerlas en práctica conmigo.

—Lo sé —me leyó la mente—. Normalmente intento escaparme con drogas, ya sabes, opio, cocaína, marihuana... Pero hay veces que escasean, o simplemente que me apetece más, y recurro al sexo.

—¿Y eso le da derecho a hacer lo que hizo anoche?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—¿Cómo que...? ¡Ah! Primero, esto, lo que sea esto, no es normal. Es antinatural, va en contra de todas las creencias. Y aunque no fuera así, señor Holmes, yo no soy de los suyos, así que espero que le haya quedado claro de una vez por todas. Déjeme en paz.

Y con eso concluí mi discurso casi sin aire por la energía que había empleado en cada una de las palabras.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no eres "uno de los míos"? —hizo unas comillas en el aire con las últimas palabras—. ¿No tendrías que probarlo primero y después asegurar que no te gusta?

—¡No necesito hacer nada para estar seguro de una cosa así!

—Digas lo que digas, John, te gustará —me guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes!_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, como siempre :) Y gracias a Momo y a Taitta._

_Una cosilla, dentro de una semana tengo algunos examencillos, no creo que altere a la regularidad de las publicaciones, pero, just in case... Os lo aviso :)_

_Por favor, dejad un review contándome lo que sea, ayuda :D_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

La primera semana como hombre comprometido oficialmente había pasado casi volando y la euforia de que pronto sería un hombre casado se había quedado atrás. Los chicos avanzaban rápido en las clases, Elisabeth seguía mejorando con el piano e incluso me había enseñado un par de notas, la señora Holmes se había tranquilizado con todo el tema de la boda, pero lo más importante, Holmes había dejado de acosarme.

Después de nuestra charla y su sinceramiento de los días pasados había cambiado su actitud hacia mí. No había vuelto a pasar nada raro ni a encontrarlo en extrañas situaciones. En cambio seguía mirándome constantemente, pero de forma diferente a como lo hacía siempre. Ya no era con ese misterio que lo rodeaba, pero tampoco de arrepentimiento por todo lo que me había hecho pasar. Era una especie de liberación por haber compartido su problema con alguien y a la vez resignación.

Nuestros encuentros se limitaban a decir los "buenos días" en los desayunos y las "buenas noches" en las cenas. Desde mi habitación podía escuchar su violín algunas noches. En alguna macabra manera, echaba de menos su excentricidad y mis discusiones con él. Ni mucho menos quería que ocurriera de nuevo lo de aquella noche, ya que estaba aclarado todo el problema, pero los días se volvieron monótonos y sin gracia. Quería algo de acción. Por un momento, todo aquello me recordó a la guerra. No tenía ni punto de comparación pero después de los dos años que llevaba en Londres sentado tras un escritorio, aquello era lo más parecido a la acción que había vivido desde entonces.

Seguía paseando por las mañanas y trataba de evitar el sitio conflictivo pero a veces me gustaba quedarme bien alejado como para que ni él me viera, y observarle nadar. Me arrepentiría de ello después pero después de mucho pensarlo y discutir conmigo mismo decidí que podría aprovechar mis conocimientos en ayudarle. Él no tenía la culpa de tener aquella enfermedad y, quizá, intentando apaciguar esos instintos, no sería tan grosero. Pero también quizá su adicción y su intelecto estuvieran unidos como decía él.

Yo no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre aquel tema pero todos los médicos conocíamos de una forma u otra los diversos métodos que había para combatir aquellos deseos. En mi opinión, la ciencia y medicina estaban bastante atrasadas en aquellos temas. Si bien aquellos gustos solo podían ser fruto de alguna enfermedad española, los tratamientos estaban algo anticuados y someter a un paciente a la tortura para olvidar todo eso no era la mejor opción.

Probablemente la enfermedad viniera de alguno de aquellos sirvientes. Tendría que preguntarle cuando ocurrió todo aquello por primera vez. Aunque no hubiera ningún libro que relacione la duración de la enfermedad con la intensidad de esta, estaba casi al cien por cien seguro de que el señor Holmes llevaba demasiados años con todo eso. Llegó la cena y deseé que Holmes no se presentara para poder alagar aquello cuanto más, mejor. Pero para mi desdicha allí estaba sentado y mirando a su plato. Tan solo había dos comensales más. Allí estaban sus ojos azules clavados en mí de nuevo.

—Podemos charlar sobre lo que te preocupa después de la cena— me sobresaltó.

Ni había visto sus labios moverse. Sin duda, definitivamente era un vampiro. Otras veces podía adivinar mis pensamientos pero aquello ya fue demasiado.

—Por supuesto—asentí con la cabeza cuando entraba Elisabeth por la puerta.

La cena fue agradable y animada. Elisabeth se mostró muy cariñosa conmigo cogiéndome la mano por debajo del mantel. Pero la sensación de sentirme observado que casi había olvidado había vuelto inesperadamente.

El comedor se quedó vacío a excepción de Holmes y yo que habíamos alargado el postre con tal de quedarnos a solas.

—¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupado?— se levantó elegantemente de su asiento y se alisó la camisa ya que aquella noche no llevaba chaqueta. Buena idea para el sofocante calor que hacía ese día—. No me lo digas; sigues con aquel tema.

Suspiró y rodó los ojos dramáticamente. Salió de la habitación y lo seguí escaleras arriba. Por suerte se dirigió al desván, aquel sitio donde las confesiones ya eran habituales. Esta vez la mesa tenía un experimento nuevo. Pude distinguir algunos utensilios de jardinería, unos cuchillos y...

—¡Ese es mi bisturí!— señalé horrorizado a mi herramienta que se encontraba clavada en el pecho de una pobre rata.

—¿El qué...?—no me prestó atención—. Oh, sí. Lo necesitaba.

Recordé aquella tarde que se hizo el herido solo para que yo estuviera en la misma habitación que él. Y después jugando con mi maletín.

—Bueno, ya quédeselo— me resigné y encogí de hombros.

Le dejé unos minutos trabajar en lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo y me dediqué a ver los cambios que había hecho en aquel cuarto. Las cajas del fondo cada vez eran más altas y estaban más desordenadas. Los cachivaches, ropa y otras cosas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. Y el colchón estaba tirado en una esquina con una manta arrugada encima. No sería capaz de dormir así...

—Prefiero no dormir pero cuando no tengo más remedio lo hago aquí y me ahorro el camino de ida y vuelta a mi habitación— me dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia que daba miedo.

Casi prefería el Holmes serio y gruñón de siempre.

—Señor Holmes, no quiero robarle más tiempo. Yo solo quería ofrecerle mi ayuda con su problema— dije sin tomar aire y lo más deprisa que pude.

Él siguió inclinado sobre la mesa y apuntando cosas en un trozo de pergamino que más tarde pegó en la pared con otras docenas de pergaminos.

— ¿Qué problema?

— Señor Holmes, no haga esto más difícil, por favor. Su problema— remarqué el "su".

—Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir, John. El punto es que no es ningún problema. Aunque no se muy bien si te refieres a que soy propenso a tomar drogas, práctico bastante sexo o que esto último lo haga más con hombres que con mujeres.

Me dio la espalda en todo momento, cosa que agradecí, si no me hubiera visto sonrojarme. Ahí tenía razón, todas esas cosas eran un problema pero, ¿cuál era más grave? Holmes siguió a lo suyo y me dejó tiempo para preparar mi respuesta. Mantener relaciones sexuales frecuentemente no era un problema, al fin y al cabo. Las prostitutas lo hacían constantemente y tenían incluso mejor salud que sus clientes. La cosa era practicar con gente de su mismo sexo. Ese era el gran problema. No tenía idea de cómo tratarlo. La otra cosa eran las drogas. No me llevó mucho afirmar que ese problema era más grave que el sexo con hombres. Ir al infierno ya lo iba a hacer pero su salud era otra cosa. No podía permitir que siguiera tomando drogas así como así. Un desliz, una dosis mayor de lo normal y adiós al detective. En conclusión, él quería liberar su mente de una forma u otra.

—Bien. Sí, Holmes. Al menos dos de las tres citadas son un problema. Yo no soy experto en estos temas pero estoy dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo y ayudarle.

—¿Ayudarme?— se giró sobre sus talones y me encaró. Su voz era más grave y enfadada de lo normal—. No hay nada de malo en lo que hago. Mírame, llevo años así y puedo asegurarte que estoy mejor en forma y salud que todos los habitantes de esta casa.

—Probablemente cogieras la enfermedad cuando lo hiciste por primera vez...

—¿Enfermedad?— negó con la cabeza riendo levemente y acabó con una gran carcajada—. Veo que la Iglesia sabe bien como lavar el cerebro. Me decepcionas, John. Yo que tenía tantas esperanzas en ti. Pensaba que eras un hombre inteligente y te habías dado cuenta de las mentiras a las que está sometida Inglaterra y el resto del mundo.

—Disculpe, señor Holmes. Esa es su opinión, yo tengo la mía.

—Una opinión errónea y obsoleta.

—Mire, dígame que no quiere mi ayuda y punto. No entiendo como siempre que intento hablar con usted acabo de los nervios y enfadado— cerré los puños y me giré como solía hacer en el ejercito.

Caminé con paso decidido a la puerta cuando una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo.

— John...

Hijo de puta. Otra vez su voz, su maldita voz que me hacía dudar de si mis razonamientos estaban equivocados como decía él. Me hacía dudar y sudar debajo de mi ropa. Y también recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Sherlock Holmes me había hecho sentir de una forma totalmente inapropiada. El vello de la nuca se me erizó como aquella noche.

—He cambiado de opinión—su voz volvió a la de siempre, alegre y arrogante—. Creo que puede ser divertido. Puedo sacar provecho de esto.

—¿Qué?— aquellos cambios bruscos de personalidad me desconcertaban—. Claro, no se arrepentirá.

Le sonreí cálidamente y metí las manos en bolsillos. Me quedé de pie incómodo balanceándome sobre los talones ligeramente.

— Bueno, ya empezaremos un día de estos...

—¿Empezamos ya?

Nos interrumpimos el uno al otro y aumentó la incomodidad por mi parte, él parecía estar disfrutando realmente de todo aquello.

—La verdad, señor Holmes, es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo tratarle. Conozco más o menos los métodos que se utilizan en estos casos pero no pienso utilizarlos. Por otra parte, creo que aun tratando ambos problemas, debemos centrarnos en el consumo de drogas.

—John, puedo dejar de tomar drogas cuando me plazca. Puedo dejar se tener sexo cuando quiera, también. Pero encontraré otra forma de escapar de mi mente, una incluso peor.

—Lo sé... ¿No ha pensado en la música? Es decir, usted toca el violín de una forma que no había visto nunca. Es como si sintiera cada nota, como si saliera de su alma...—por su cara me di cuenta de que mi discurso no iba por buen camino—. Usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Sin duda, tienes razón. La música es una de las pocas cosas que me llenan por completo. Componer es mi mayor afición, aparte de mi trabajo, claro está. Pero no es suficiente. Mi cuerpo solo responde liberando mi mente al placer o al dolor. Como este último no es muy agradable, recurro al placer. Y, por desgracia, la música no me produce el suficiente como para dejar mi mente en blanco.

Me quedé en silencio unos minutos asimilando lo que me había dicho. Coloqué recta una silla del suelo y me senté para estar más cómodo mientras el seguía diseccionando la rata tranquilamente.

—Bien. Entonces, debo preguntarle cómo y cuándo empezó todo esto. Tanto las drogas como...

—Puedo contarte lo que quieras, John, pero dudo mucho de que tenga alguna utilidad.

—Aun así creo que debería saberlo.

Le escuché suspirar cuando paró de cortar durante cinco segundos.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

—¿Cuándo empezó con las drogas?—respondí intentando no ser muy invasivo, cosa que no se me daba del todo bien.

—Empecé a fumar cuando empecé la adolescencia, si cuentas el tabaco como droga—. Su explicación apenas duró una escueta frase, esto sería difícil.

—Ya veo… ¿Y las drogas fuertes?— esto iba a ser muy complicado si tenía que sacarle todo a cuentagotas.

Se tomó unos minutos para pensar la respuesta mientras ponía una expresión de concentración.

—No estoy seguro, a los quince, dieciséis…— concluyó con menos de una frase esta vez. Me quedé en silencio y mirándole fijamente a ver si se percataba de algo—. ¡Oh! Quieres saber él qué—tamborileó su mano libre sobre la mesa—, creo que fue marihuana, si, estoy seguro. La conseguí de un camello bastante asequible.

Me sonrió efusivamente y volvió a sus asuntos. No me quería ni imaginar como sería tener como hijo a un chico que se drogaba desde tan temprana edad. La señora Holmes y su marido debían de haberlo pasado mal. Aunque ahora no parecía tener ningún problema con todo aquello.

—Y, ¿con… lo otro?

—¿El sexo?

—Los hombres— dije al final. Le encantaba tomarme el pelo.

—Diecisiete.

No quise insistir más. Por un día había sido mucho más de lo que podía haber esperado.

* * *

_¡Notas!_

_Antes de todo, quiero disculparme por si alguien se ha sentido ofendido respecto a lo que dice Sherlock sobre la Iglesia. Obviamente es la opinión que creo que tiene el personaje y si mi opinión es la misma o diferente, no tiene nada que ver con lo escrito._

_Y ahora también disculparme por la tardanza, los que me seguís habréis visto que no he dejado de publicar ninguna semana. Una fue un Shanderson (incompleto) y otro el regalito de Momo. Aun así, estas últimas semanas me he estancado un poco con la trama. Espero poder seguir publicando regularmente aparte de los exámenes que no estudio… Porque sí, solo he aprobado el teórico de conducir y uno de tres de la universidad (Ole mis coj**)_

_Este capítulo lo he beteado yo misma porque no quería poner en un apuro a Taitta y hacerla corregirlo en dos minutos (quería publicar cuanto antes mejor) así que todos los errores son míos. Y agradecerle a Momo (as always) por su comprensión, ayuda y todo lo que hace por mí._

_¡Todos los comentarios, reviews, quejas, son agradecidos!_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

"_Diecisiete" _

Aquella palabra no me había dejado dormir en toda la noche. Solo me hacía preguntarme cosas una y otra vez, la cual más rara que la anterior.

Diecisiete no era una edad muy temprana para tener relaciones, tampoco muy tardía. Pero, ¿sería su primera vez del todo? Es decir, ¿la primera tanto con mujeres como con hombres? ¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Con quién fue?

Aquel tema me tenía tan aterrado como fascinado. No llegaba a entender como un hombre podía sentir placer haciendo… aquello.

No era lógico, no era moralmente correcto, era el peor de los pecados, pero él trataba aquel tema con tanta naturalidad que me hacía dudar de mis propios razonamientos.

Aquella noche fue diferente. No se sintió tan mal del todo, porque aquellas cosas podría haberlas hecho cualquier mujer, no era nada del otro mundo. Holmes era un buen manipulador y lo sabía. Pero esa obsesión conmigo…

Después de aquella conversación en el desván no se había salido de nuestra cordial relación excepto en contadas ocasiones, lo que suponía un gran avance en todo el proceso que estábamos llevando acabo. Aunque decía que quería continuar con aquello y que le era información útil que poder almacenar en su palacio –como llamaba él a su mente- no parecía tener mucho interés. Tenía casi que obligarle. Y todo para que no soltara prenda, apenas una frase de información incoherente. Nunca pensé que se tomara todo aquello enserio, pero, como mínimo, podía tener la decencia de decirme que todo lo que decía eran mentiras.

—Holmes, por favor. Usted aceptó hacer esto—suspiré de nuevo desde mi silla.

Aquella tarde estábamos en el cuarto del susodicho, si no, no acedía a otra sesión. Él estaba tumbado en su cama a lo ancho, con un libro entre las manos. Pasaba las hojas exactamente cada 55 segundos. No se si me preocupaba que pudiera leer tan rápido o que solo lo hacía para molestarme.

—Repites lo obvio una y otra vez—otra página—.Ya van dos veces en una tarde. En serio, ¿no te cansas nunca?

—Vale, me rindo.

Quizá fuera tan infantil que si hacía el amago de marcharme reaccionaría. Me levanté de mi asiento con intenciones de marcharme y él tiró el libro automáticamente y se abalanzó sobre mí impidiendo mi marcha.

— ¡No!— se sentó de nuevo en la cama—. Pregunta.

Cruzó las piernas a lo indio encima del colchón y esperó paciente mi pregunta.

—Ya sabe que, por muy anticristiano que sea, prefiero que siga con "sus cosas" antes que con las sustancias que le proporcionan los sirvientes—recibí como respuesta que rodara los ojos y suspirara cansado—. Y si dice tener tanta fuerza de voluntad, puede dejarlo ya.

—Te recuerdo que llevo…—miró el reloj de la pared— ocho días, tres horas y veintitrés minutos sin consumir nada, ¿contento, doctor?

—Aunque no termine de creérmelo, me vale. Ahora bien, está el otro tema.

—Una hora y dos minutos desde la última vez— se adelantó a mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué?—negué con la cabeza intentando olvidar lo que me había dicho— No quería saber cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo. Quiero llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Ya sé su opinión y que le parece lo más normal del mundo, pero, ¿no ha pensado cuál puede ser el causante de todo esto? Sentirse atraído por hombres no es lo más corriente, puede que de pequeño presenciara alguna escena, o se sentía abusado por otros chicos del colegio, quizá fue por la falta de afecto de su padre lo que provocara que…

—Fue en esta misma habitación— me miró directamente y señaló la mesa que estaba detrás de mí—. Exactamente ahí.

Me separé de la mesa todo lo que las paredes del cuarto me permitían mientras el detective se reía ligeramente. Me tuve que contener una arcada cuando me senté en la otra punta de la cama.

—Creo que la cama tampoco es buen lugar—se rio esta vez a carcajada limpia.

Me levanté de un salto enfadado.

— ¿Es que no hay ni un puto sitio donde no haya pecado en esta habitación?—grité enfadado.

—No— su respuesta fue clara y concisa y me bastó solo un monosílabo para entender todo aquello.

—Ya veo. Quizá no es el que le guste hacer eso con hombres, quizá es que busca ser diferente, ser el mejor y llamar la atención. Parece que se rete a si mismo constantemente, como si fuera una especie de broma para usted. ¿Lo hace como un juego? Ya no estoy tan seguro si es tan necesario liberar su mente, quizá solo desea sobresalir de entre la multitud.

Su expresión cambió en una milésima de segundo. Antes sonriente y divertida ahora parecía un lobo apunto de atacar a su presa, la furia rezumaba por cada poro de su piel. Y siendo aquel lobo se abalanzó sobre mí y me empujó contra la pared de mi espalda. Me hizo daño y me agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta elevando mi cuerpo un poco en el aire.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar y menos decir en voz alta que hago esto por placer. ¿Sabes lo que es rebajarse al nivel de los humanos corrientes y estúpidos cada cinco minutos? Me hace débil y es repugnante y asqueroso. Pero necesario—su cara tan solo estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre mis labios—. Ojalá pudiera arrancar los sentimientos y emociones humanas de mi cuerpo, ojalá pudiera dejar de drogarme, ojalá pudiera quitar el deseo irrefrenable de follarte aquí mismo.

Siguió con los labios apretados y respirando aceleradamente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo estábamos y me soltó con la velocidad de un guepardo.

Me quedé apoyado en la pared, si me movía un poco había riesgo de caerme al suelo.

— ¿No tienes más preguntas?—su voz tranquila y calmada de siempre había vuelto.

—Yo…—no sabía que responder.

¿Qué coño decir ahora? Me dice que me quiere… lo que sea y sigue hablando de lo más normal. No era la primera vez que lo decía y mucho menos que lo intentaba hacer, pero aquella vez había sido tan directo.

—No te pongas así, ya sabías cuales son mis intenciones.

— Creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente por hoy.

—Pero si no te he contestado a ninguna de las preguntas-escuché a mi espalda mientras cerraba la puerta.

Aquello había sido demasiado. Holmes "declarándose" no era para tanto, mi cuerpo reaccionando a su cercanía era otra cosa. Esa maldita enfermedad, me la podía haber contagiado por la saliva, o cuando me tocó... Cerré los ojos y me tiré sobre el colchón nada más entrar a mi cuarto. No... Seguro que solo se podía contagiar haciendo directamente "eso". Era solo el efecto placebo, solo el efecto placebo.

A partir de ahí traté de pensar en blanco o al menos en cosas totalmente diferentes a lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Necesitaba desconectar y se me había ocurrido la mejor idea.

Al día siguiente me desperté con una alegría y energía bastante inusual en mí. Por dios, estaba de vacaciones en el lugar más bonito de Inglaterra, hacía un sol espléndido y estaba comprometido con la mujer más preciosa de Europa. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Bajé tarareando una canción y me crucé con el hijo menor de la casa, no tuve ni la decencia de mirarle, no quería arruinar mi maravilloso día.

—Que feliz le veo hoy, doctor—me saludó cuando entré al comedor y me senté junto a mi Elisabeth rozando su brazo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—La verdad es que sí. Por eso, precisamente, quería pedirle algo, señora Holmes— me serví un té cargado.

—Espero poder cumplir sus deseos— me sonrió.

— Ha pasado ya un mes desde que estoy aquí y solo he conocido la casa y algo de los jardines. Me preguntaba si dejaría que Elisabeth me acompañara a explorar un poco más allá. Y, de paso, poder hacer un picnic en el bosque.

Elisabeth se enroscó a mi brazo y dio un gritito de alegría mientras suplicaba a su tía que la dejara. También se escuchó un suspiro exagerado por parte de otro de los comensales.

—No veo inconveniente en que no pueda ir...

— ¡Bien!— gritó Elisabeth.

—En cambio, debo recordarle lo que le dije cuando llegó— no hizo falta que lo dijera para acordarme de su amenaza por si intentaba sobrepasarme con Elisabeth.

—Claro que no, madre. Nuestro doctor es un hombre que sabe muy bien lo que está prohibido— siseó Holmes enfrente de mí.

La señora Holmes hizo una mueca que borró en seguida y asintió con la cabeza dándonos permiso para nuestra pequeña aventura. Elisabeth no paró de hablar en todo el desayuno. Me contó y explicó cada detalle de los sitios donde me llevaría. Primero pasearíamos por el bosque y me enseñaría sus conocimientos en botánica que tenía. Después me llevaría al pequeño riachuelo que pasaba cerca de las verjas de las tierras donde había una praderita y podríamos almorzar tranquilamente. Después me explicó más sitios pero mis oídos dejaron de funcionar y mis sentidos solo veían sus perfectos labios moverse sin parar.

Aquel día había dejado la chaqueta atrás y me había puesto unos pantalones algo más livianos. En cuanto Elisabeth se puso unos zapatos más cómodos y en la cocina nos prepararan una cesta con algunos aperitivos para almorzar, nos fuimos sin demora.

Hacía mucho calor y me tuve que remangar la camisa en cuanto salí por la puerta. Elisabeth me condujo al bosque, exactamente donde estaba la hoguera. Pasamos de largo y ninguno dijimos nada hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados.

— Mira, es una rosa— levanté la vista del suelo que comenzaba a ser algo escarpado y miré donde señalaba.

Un precioso arbusto lleno de rosas estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Elisabeth se adelantó y corrió hacia él con tan mala pata de tropezar con una raíz más grande y caer al suelo.

— ¡Elisabeth!— corrí hacia ella dejando la cestita en cualquier sitio.

Cuando llegué a su altura ella se estaba riendo y se había puesto roja de lo vergonzoso de la caída. Más que dolor por el golpe era dolor por la patética forma de hacerlo. Me senté junto a ella y empecé a reír también. Sus pies sobresalían por el final del vestido y pude observar mejor el calzado que llevaba.

— ¿Esos son tus zapatos para ir al bosque?—no podía parar de reír.

— Oye— me empujó cariñosamente—, era esto o unos tacones—se encogió de hombros—. Mi tía no me deja comprarme otra cosa, solo ropa digna de una señorita—cogió la mano que le tendí y se levantó.

—Eres su única niña, la única a la que puede poner vestiditos y esas cosas— nos acercamos a la planta.

Era muy hermosa, muchísimo más que cualquier flor que había visto en los puestos de las calles de Londres. El blanco de sus flores cegaban los ojos y el rosado de su interior era como el de las amapolas. Elisabeth sacó un libro de la cesta y lo abrió por una página cualquiera. Con cuidado cortó una de las flores cortando casi al ras de los pétalos y lo dejó en la página para aplastarla cerrando el libro fuertemente. Yo la miré algo sorprendido.

— Me gusta secar flores. Tengo varios cuadros con ellas— me sonrió y sin soltar mi mano proseguimos el camino.

Seguimos con nuestro paseo cogiendo más flores y charlando sobre banalidades.

Conforme íbamos avanzando, el bosque se hacía más y más espeso. Las ramas eran cada vez más bajas y las raíces, más altas y andar a través de ellas era mucho más complicado.

—Espera...— paró en seco y se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Es por ahí— señaló con la cabeza y cambió de dirección.

El camino poco a poco volvió a ser más llano y fácil pero aun así, no solté su mano en todo el camino.

— Elisabeth, dime. ¿Qué tipo de cosas te gusta leer?— entre aquellos árboles donde apenas se filtraba la luz del sol me arrepentía de haber dejado la chaqueta en casa.

— Lo dices por esto— movió el libro en el aire y asentí—, pues para esto lo uso, para secar plantas. No me mal interpretes, leo mucho, pero...—leyó el título— "Cumbres borrascosas" no es de mis títulos preferidos.

Así que me había emparejado con la única joven a la que no le gustaban las novelas de amor. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, habíamos llegado a la pradera con el río que me había dicho antes de salir. Era tal y como ella lo había descrito, al fondo había un riachuelo con abundante agua y ante nosotros una pequeña pradera de un césped verdísimo que llamaba a tumbarse sobre él.

* * *

_¡Notas importantes! _

_Ah! Dios mio, las mejores lectoras del mundo tengo. Que reviews más maravillosos. Maia, ¡hazte una cuenta que no te puedo responder! _

_Ya estamos muy cerquita de los 100 reviews... Y como agradecimiento (y cuando sobrepasemos esa cifra) habrá un regalito (no insistáis, no es sexo, llegará en su momento, o sí... xD). _

_Como siempre agradecerle su paciencia y esfuerzo a la maravillosa Momo!_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

La hierba era de un verde brillante, el cielo azul intenso y de fondo teníamos el río. Habíamos extendido una pequeña manta sobre el suelo para no mojarnos con la humedad del césped. Elisabeth se sentó a mi lado y no me dejó sacar los platitos de la pequeña cesta.

— Mm... Veamos que tenemos para comer— empezó a desenvolver los paquetitos con comida dentro.

— Como no sabía que pedir— me senté más recto mientras servía un poco de té frío de limón en cada vasito—, les dije que hicieran algo que te gustara a ti.

— Que atento— desenvolvió el primero y sonrió al ver su interior.

La mayoría del tiempo estábamos en silencio, no hacía falta decir nada. No era aquel silencio incómodo que se solía sentir cuando no sabías que decir, era un silencio agradable disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Cuando terminamos Elisabeth se tumbó sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la pequeña brisa fresca que chocaba contra sus rizos. Yo me recosté a su lado e hice lo mismo pero no podía evitar mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando. Se veía tan perfecta desde cerca... Su piel era de porcelana blanquísima, no tanto como su primo, pero podía jurar que raras veces salía de casa cuando daba el sol. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y decidí pensar que era por mí. Y sus labios, oh sus labios. Los había probado una vez y soñaba todas las noches con volverlo a hacer. Eran suaves y dulces, era una caricia tocarlos.

— ¿En qué piensas?— me sobresaltó y me aparté temeroso de que me hubiera descubierto mirándola tan de cerca.

Pero ella no había abierto los ojos y seguía tan relajada como lo había estado hasta el momento.

— Eh... En Holmes— ¿en serio no se me ocurría otra cosa mejor? Ella automáticamente abrió los ojos y se sentó algo sorprendida.

— Y, ¿se puede saber por qué piensas en él... ahora?— su sorpresa se transformó en un enfado palpable a kilómetros de distancia.

— Es por las sesiones que estamos haciendo— cada vez se me daba mejor esto de mentir sobre la marcha—. Me tiene muy preocupado. Él aceptó pero no pone ningún interés en el tema y tengo que estar tirando yo todo el rato para que suelte algo. Dice que lleva una semana sin tomar sustancias pero lo otro... Yo quiero ayudarle y él se lo toma a broma.

— Lo que me sorprende a mí es que haya aceptado ayuda, para empezar— se sentó al lado mío calmada del todo—. Tienes que gustarle de verdad para que esté haciendo esto— Elisabeth no decía "gustar" en el mismo sentido en el que de verdad yo le "gustaba" a Holmes—. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que vayas a cambiar nada. Está metido en todo esto desde que era un adolescente, y no es por menospreciar tus dotes de doctor, pero todos sabemos como es Sherlock, no creo que cambie por nadie.

Aquellas palabras me habían hundido incluso más. No tenía muchas esperanzas en ello pero decirlo en alto era aún peor.

— Igualmente— prosiguió—, no veo que lo que hace le haga daño a nadie.

— ¿Tú crees que lo que hace está bien?

— No creo que sea bueno ni malo, solo es diferente— me dijo con toda la indiferencia del mundo, como si estuviera hablando de que ropa ponerse mañana.

— ¿Diferente? No se si has entendido mi pregunta pero estás hablando de que un hombre tenga relaciones con otro hombre— la miré directamente a los ojos y ella solo sonrió de medio lado recordándome al susodicho de la conversación.

— No sabía que eras tan corto de mente— y concluyó riéndose y volviendo a tumbarse dando por finalizada la discusión.

Yo me levanté y me acerqué al pequeño río. Con cuidado me mojé el cuello y las muñecas para refrescarme un poco. El bajo sonido del agua corriendo era relajante y adormecedor. Quizá Elisabeth tenía razón. Todo el mundo sabía de la existencia de personas así, con gustos sexuales diferentes, y la verdad es que no me había importado nunca. Simplemente no pensaba en esas cosas, nunca había tenido que tratar con ese tema directamente. Ni me quejaba ni dejaba de hacerlo. Pero fue llegar a esa casa y todo cambió. Quizá no fuera el hecho de que Sherlock fuera así, si no el hecho de que intentó hacerlo conmigo.

Regresé con Elisabeth y me tumbé de nuevo mirando el impecable cielo azul. Corto de mentes... Sin duda tenía razón. En aquel momento me pregunté que había pasado con el John de antes, me había vuelto un idiota. No me importó que Sherlock coqueteara con aquel chico, ni que le estuviera haciendo una mamada. El problema fue la reacción de mi cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, si no era tan reacio a aquello, quizá Holmes se abriera más a mí.

Escuché como mi prometida se movía al mi lado y giré la cabeza para verla. Se había movido y estaba cerca de mí... Muy cerca. Sus ojos verdes eran más verdes aquel día y sus labios más rojos y carnosos que nunca. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba besándome. Primero eran besos delicados, depositados lentamente y con cariño. Luego fue alargándolos y haciendo que me uniera a ellos. No tenía que hacer eso, estaba prohibido, pero se sentía tan bien... En un arranque atrapé su labio inferior y ella sonrió mientras se soltaba y atacaba mi boca literalmente.

Paró solo un segundo para que nos sentáramos derechos y poder besarnos mejor. Ella introdujo su lengua entre mis dientes sin ningún miramiento. Me sorprendió su osadía y solo pude llevar una mano a su nuca y otra a su cintura para hacer más contacto. Abrí más la boca y también llevé yo mi lengua a la suya. Fue una guerra igualada, quizá yo la estuviera dejando ganar un poco. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo entero mientras tanto. Llevaba sus finos dedos desde detrás de mi oreja, haciéndome temblar, hasta el borde de los pantalones. Dios, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentó diez grados de repente. Nuestras bocas se seguían besando, lamiendo y mordiendo. Note como me soltaba las manos de su cuerpo y las dirigía a otra parte de este. No se como había empezado a acariciarla a través de la ropa y los sonidos que soltaba no hacían otra que hacerme seguir con más intensidad. Sus manos jugaron con la hebilla de mi pantalón pero nunca la desabrocharon. Solo fue cuando cogió mi polla a través del pantalón que di un respingo y me di cuenta de que estábamos haciendo realmente.

Me separé delicadamente y no quedamos cogidos de la mano mientras intentábamos recuperar la respiración.

— De esto nada a tu tía que me descuartiza— acabamos riéndonos como dos tontos.

Por la noche me puse a corregir unos ejercicios de los hermanos pero mi mente solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas atrás. Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

—Está abierto— dije automáticamente sin si quiera girarme.

Solo quería acabar de corregir los ejercicios cuanto antes, largar a quién estuviera en la puerta lo más pronto posible y meterme debajo de las sabanas a acabar lo que Elisabeth había empezado.

— ¿Preparado para nuestra sesión de hoy, doctor?— su voz grave sonó más aguda aquella noche por la emoción.

Ese hombre tenía un radar que le avisaba cada vez que tenía un problema entre las piernas... Aquel día no estaba para tonterías.

— Holmes, lo siento, pero ¿no cree que es un poco tarde?— seguí sentado en mi asiento pero giré medio cuerpo para mirarle.

Abrí la boca en cuanto le vi. Llevaba puesto algo parecido a la primera vez que le vi, en el pasillo en penumbras antes de que saltara por la ventana y desapareciera. Unos pantalones oscuros que no podían estar ajustados más a sus delgadas pero fuertes piernas, una camisa blanca algo holgada que ni llevaba metida por los pantalones y con algunos botones desabrochados que dejaban ver el comienzo de su pecho desnudo. Su pelo estaba más alborotado de lo normal. O se acababa de despertar o, más bien, acababa de hacer otra cosa. El solo pensamiento de la segunda posibilidad hizo que mi problema se agrandara.

— No es mi culpa que te vayas al bosque ha buscar florecillas— se acercó a la mesa y la luz de la única vela creó sombras en su rostro dándole un cierto toque oscuro.

— No he ido a recoger florecillas, como usted dice— intenté sonar lo más neutral posible y empecé a ordenar los papeles para mantenerme ocupado en algo.

— Cierto. Preferías ir a "tomar" una flor en concreto, ¿verdad, doctor amor?— me guiñó un ojo y se tiró sobre la cama.

Su pregunta hizo que me sonrojara y me moviera incómodo en mi asiento. Su capacidad de deducción me fascinaba pero a la vez me aterraba. Me encantaba que utilizara su don con otras cosas y con los demás pero cuando el blanco era yo me ponía nervioso. No podía leer el pensamiento pero yo sentía que se metía en mi cabeza cada vez que me miraba, que buscaba hasta en el último recoveco de mi mente y después, simplemente, sonreía con arrogancia y se marchaba. Como si me dejara completamente desnudo y desolado.

— Si quieres...— su voz volvía a ser del tono de siempre, quizá incluso más grave— puedo ayudarte con eso.

Él seguía tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y tardé algunos segundos en darme cuenta de a qué se refería. El rojo de mi cara se hizo más intenso mientras trataba de bajar mi chaqueta y hacer que cubriera más parte del pantalón.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque cualquiera puede apreciar a simple vista que tienes una erección importante de la que librarte— me dijo mientras se sentaba divertido sobre mi colcha.

— Digo—carraspeé e intentar aclarar mi pregunta obviando su última frase— que por qué tiene esa obsesión conmigo.

— Yo no tengo ninguna obsesión con nadie —levanté las cejas y el suspiró frustrado—. Solo quiero tener sexo contigo, es sencillo. Fuiste soldado, tienes muy buen físico y parece que tienes erecciones regulares. He visto como caminas, con ritmo y marcando. Conclusión: yo soy bueno en la cama, tú eres bueno en la cama. No veo cual es el problema.

— No... Claro que no ves el problema— ironicé.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato. Él miraba hacia la oscuridad del otro lado de la ventana, yo le miraba a él.

— Entonces, solo es por eso— añadí.

— ¿Por qué más iba a ser?— preguntó confundido desde la cama.

— No lo sé, dígamelo usted— le contesté.

— Veo que tu charla con mi prima te ha vuelto un poco descarado y te ha soltado la lengua…— me respondió con su voz de falso enfado— y otras cosas— volvió a mirar a mi entrepierna.

De un salto se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Después de casi un mes de estar en aquella casa, la señorita Abbington se tuvo que marchar a su casa. Apenas vivía a unas pocas millas de allí y antes de irse nos invitó a todos a su fiesta del verano anual que celebraría en una semana y media. Según me contó Elisabeth, Abbington era también adinerada como la familia Holmes. Su fiesta del verano era muy conocida puesto que acudían todos los años muchos de los aristócratas más importantes de Inglaterra e incluso del resto de Europa. Mi prometida me aseguró que aunque iba gente intelectual, la fiesta era informal y se bebía champán y se charlaba animadamente.

— ¿Sabes? Todos los años que iba había una mujer que intentaba desposarme con su hijo. Tienes que darme las gracias a que le insistía a mi tía que ya estaba prometida contigo— me comentó mientras hacía una parada de ensayar con el piano y se dirigía a la mesa a beber un poco de té.

— Gracias, señorita Thomas— bromeé y pulsé algunas teclas al azar del gran piano marrón oscuro.

— Tendrás que recompensarme de alguna manera— escuché sus tacones acercarse lentamente hasta pararse detrás de mí.

A continuación me abrazó por detrás y apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello. Esa muchacha me sorprendía cada vez más. Cuando la conocí me creí que era aquella inocente joven y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más parecido con su primo le encontraba. Besó mi cuello a través del cuello de la camisa y volvió a hacerlo después de retirar la tela de la camisa.

— Veo que alguien está incumpliendo su promesa de castidad hasta el matrimonio— nos sobresaltó una voz desde la puerta.

No sabía si se refería a ella o a mí pero yo ya la había incumplido hacía bastantes años.

—Que casualidad que siempre aparezcas en estos momentos, ¿no, Sherlock?— preguntó rencorosa mi prometida después de haberse separado de mi cuello una distancia considerable.

—Yo también lo creo— y sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

_¡Notas, notas, notas!_

_Ahhhhh, mis lectoras (y Jawn), hemos superado los 100 reviews lo que significa que el regalo llegará seguramente en mi actualización de la semana que viene. No representa ni de lejos todo el agradecimiento por vuestro apoyo y ánimos (no solo por el fic, también me animáis mucho en mi vida personal). Así que espero que os guste..._

_Y ahora hablemos de lo que nos incumbe, ¿por qué me odiáis tanto a Eli? Si es un sol..._

_¡Gracias a Momo!_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

El fin de semana llegó y con él, sorpresas.

No había podido volver a estar a solas con Elisabeth. Siempre aparecía su tutora, sus hermanos o cualquiera de los trabajadores de la casa. Podía apostar mi sueldo de un mes que el detective tenía algo que ver. Este, por el contrario, había ido desaparecido conforme el sábado llegaba, adivinando lo que pasaría.

Mycroft y Leonor Holmes llegaron a la hora del almuerzo del sábado. Pero aquella comida fue bastante inusual, fue silenciosa e incómoda. Por mucho que odiara las historias de Leonor, en ese momento todos las echábamos de menos. Solo se escuchaban los tenedores chocar contra los platos de porcelana y todos comíamos lo más rápido posible para salir de allí. El plato de Mycroft estaba igual de lleno, solo movía los trozos de verdura y puré. Aquel hombre era raro, serio hasta la muerte y una persona que no me agradaba nada, pero su mirada cabizbaja indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

— Señora Holmes...— Leonor dejó el tenedor a un lado y se cogió las manos por debajo del mantel, nerviosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, querida?— preguntó alarmada—. Me estáis asustando mi hijo y tú. No habéis dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegasteis. Entonces... ¿es verdad que queréis separaros?

Aquella pregunta cayó como un jarro de agua fría a todos los comensales. Separarse... Sin duda, esa pareja no era la más alegre del mundo pero parecían soportarse bien el uno al otro.

— No, claro que no— se apresuró a aclarar—. Yo... Estoy embarazada.

No sé si era mejor o peor que separarse.

— ¡Leonor!— Elisabeth se levantó corriendo y la abrazó, después hizo lo mismo con el estático Mycroft— ¡Enhorabuena! Dios mio... Un bebé. Que dichosos sois. Ya estabais tardando mucho— intentó bromear.

Nadie dijo nada, ni se movió un centímetro de su sitio. La pareja se miró por un segundo y volvieron a mirar al infinito.

— Felicidades— sonreí a la futura madre y esta me devolvió la sonrisa pero sin vida.

Había algo que no me habían contado. La tensión que hubo durante el resto de la comida se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Cuando acabamos, la señora Holmes ordenó -que no pidiera- a los casados que se quedaran en el comedor.

La señora Holmes era la mujer más amable que había conocido nunca así que me extrañó cuando, nada más cerrar la puerta, se escucharon gritos por toda la casa. Todos los extraños sucesos que le ocurrían a aquella familia empezaron a hacer que desconfiara de ella. Cualquiera podría decir que eran una familia ejemplar, pero tan solo unos días de convivencia con ellos, te hacía cambiar por completo de opinión.

Fui a mi cuarto con la esperanza de que no se oyera desde allí. En efecto, no se escuchó la discusión de abajo, pero si la del cuarto de al lado cuando Mycroft y su esposa entraron en él.

— No serás capaz de hacerme esto...— me pareció escuchar a Leonor entre sollozos.

La voz de Mycroft era grave y se perdía entre las paredes, tan solo escuchaba su timbre cuando hablaba.

— ¡Mycroft, por favor!— escuché por último.

No me gustaba entrometerme en la vida de los demás y mucho menos escuchar conversaciones privadas. Pero algo gordo debía de haber ocurrido. Un embarazo, normalmente, es motivo de celebración pero allí se lo habían tomado como si hubieran acabado de asesinar a alguien.

Salí a los jardines y me dirigí inconscientemente al círculo entre los árboles. Me quedé parado en el mismo lugar donde lo hice la primera vez. Desde allí veía las piedras donde estaban sentados aquellos jóvenes, donde estaba sentado él.

— ¿Recordando buenos tiempos?— su voz grave me sobresaltó y di un pequeño saltito.

—No quería estar en la casa con todo lo que está pasando— me rasqué la nuca y me senté en un tronco viejo cercano.

— Deberías haber escapado conmigo antes de que llegaran— se subió a una rama baja de un árbol como si fuera un mono—. No entiendo de qué se sorprenden, todos sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir. ¿Lo ves? Ahí tienes otra razón por la que el matrimonio es una estupidez.

— La verdad es que no entiendo muy bien que ha pasado— me preparé para sus típicos insultos por no observar ni adivinar nunca nada.

— Mi querido médico, creo que la señorita Abbington ya te puso al corriente de los secretos de la familia Holmes— se sentó en la rama y enroscó las piernas alrededor de ella.

— Me contó algunas historias pero ni las escuché, ni las creí- me sorprendió su respuesta.

— Veamos... Mycroft y Leonor estaban prometidos desde niños, qué cosa más rara en estos tiempos— ironizó y después de rodar ojos prosiguió—. Se casaron e intentaron procrear, cosa obligatoria según tengo entendido, pero sin fruto alguno. Después desistieron en el tema y ahora, sorprendentemente, Leonor queda en cinta— gesticuló dramáticamente.

— ¿Está sugiriendo que Leonor...?

— No sugiero, afirmo que Leonor es algo ligera de faldas- saltó de la rama al suelo con elegancia.

— Y, ¿no ha podido dar la casualidad de que ahora los dos eran... más fértiles?

— Por favor, John. Solo hay que ver a mi hermano para descubrir que lleva bastantes años sin mirar si quiera a su mujer.

Después nos quedamos en silencio. Él se paseaba cogiendo y examinando cosas que se encontraba por el suelo, yo me quedé asimilando toda la información que me había dado. Por eso la cara de Mycroft, la vergüenza de Leonor y la reacción de la señora Holmes. Teniendo un nieto no suyo que haría. No podría salir nada a la luz ya que Mycroft era una de las personas más influyentes de toda Inglaterra y eso arruinaría su carrera, y lo que más le importaba a la señora Holmes, el estatus de la gran familia Holmes. Así que no se podía permitir un escandalo como aquel, ¿pero qué pensaba hacer?

Recordé los fragmentos de conversación que pude oír en mi cuarto. No...

¿No estaría pensando en abortar? ¿No estaría pensando en abandonarla?

— ¿Por qué está usted tan interesado en el tema?— le sorprendí.

— ¿Qué? Ah, no. No estoy interesado pero me es imposible pasarlo por desapercibido. Además, te quería "ilustrar" en el tema del matrimonio. Algún día comprenderás que es muchísima mejor opción estar conmigo. El matrimonio solo es la legalización de las relaciones sexuales.

— ¿Estar con usted?— le repetí pensando haber entendido mal.

— Me refiero a hacer como yo— apretó los labios en una fina línea-, tú me entiendes.

— Usted no podría tener otra cosa ni tener a alguien como yo porque es tan irritante que nadie podría soportarle— me crucé de brazos.

Él empezó a reírse quedamente y avanzó a pasos grandes y lentos hasta mí.

— Oh, mi ingenuo médico. Al contrario que tú, que te conformas con la primera mujer que se te cruza en el camino, yo tengo varias pretendientas pero, simplemente, no estoy interesado en esas cosas. A esas pobres muchachas no les importa esto— señaló su cabeza con el índice—, solo esto— desvié la mirada pero me pude imaginar donde había señalado—. Todos parecen encontrarme terriblemente atractivo. Todos excepto tú.

— Yo no he dicho que no...— mierda.

La cara de Sherlock, seria, se iluminó hasta que esbozó una sonrisa arrogante del tipo "lo sabía" y "te lo dije". Asqueroso manipulador...

— Llevo buscándote toda la tarde— la voz de Elisabeth apareció entre los árboles y tras apartar unas ramas se sentó a mi lado.

— Mira quien es la que interrumpe ahora, querida prima- su reciente alegría por mi confesión se había esfumado.

— No estabais haciendo nada, no te quejes.

— Que no le esté metiendo mano al doctor no quiere decir que no estemos ocupados. A diferencia de otras, yo se controlar mis impulsos por tocar a John— sentenció mientras yo me volvía blanco como el mármol.

Pero qué se creía que estaba haciendo.

— Muy gracioso...— por el tono de mi prometida entendí que esta se lo había tomado a broma y la tensión de mis músculos fue bajando hasta casi desaparecer.

— Si no te importa...— Sherlock aireó la mano en el aire dando a entender que Elisabeth sobraba allí.

— No, no me importa— se acercó más a mí y me enganchó del brazo.

— Estamos teniendo una conversación de adultos, no lo entenderías— casi podría jurar que después, el detective le sacó la lengua en una burla.

— Yo solo veo un adulto aquí y ese es mi prometido.

Podía escuchar los pensamientos de Sherlock, insultándola mentalmente. Giró su cuerpo por completo y se alejó unos pasos.

Definitivamente había alguna razón por la que se llevaban tan mal. Siempre estaban pinchándose y molestándose el uno al otro y algo me decía que había algo detrás de todo eso. Entendía que Sherlock y Mycroft se llevaran así, ambos tenían un carácter fuerte y añadiéndole las típicas riñas infantiles. Pero Sherlock y Elisabeth... Era como si intentaran demostrarme que cada uno era mejor que él otro, nunca lo entendería. Aquella familia si se caracterizaba por algo era por no ser normal. Cada día que pasaba descubría un nuevo secreto, y a los ojos del resto de Inglaterra seguían siendo una familia perfecta. Cada vez estaba más cerca de convertirme en la siguiente señorita Abbington con tanto cotilleo...

— ¿Habéis acabado?— sonó la voz del detective lejana y seria.

Elisabeth me hizo girar la cabeza para poder besarme. Sus besos no eran para nada inocentes y que justo lo hiciera en presencia de Sherlock, me molestaba.

— Elisabeth— la tuve que apartar con algo de fuerza ya que no me soltaba—. Por favor. A veces pienso que solo lo haces para molestarle— susurré y señalé con la cabeza a su primo que seguía de espaldas a nosotros.

Soltó un bufido y se ofendió apartándome de un empujón.

— Por fin, que pesada es a veces— suspiró Sherlock mientras se sentaba justo donde había estado su prima unos minutos atrás. Se quedó mirando hacia delante, al horizonte con un deje melancólico y me permití observarlo de cerca disimuladamente.

Su perfil se distinguía perfectamente con la luz que se colaba entre los árboles. Su pelo estaba desordenado y parecía suave. Le caían algunos mechones por la frente enmarcando su perfecto rostro. No lo iba a negar, Sherlock era uno de los hombres más apuestos que había visto nunca. Quizá fuera la forma de su nariz, sus labios carnosos o sus marcados pómulos.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?— me sobresaltó y aparté la mirada avergonzado.

— He pensado en lo que me dijo— cambié de tema tan abruptamente que hasta un sordo lo hubiera notado—. Puede que haya cerrado mi mente demasiado. No digo que esté bien— me apresuré a aclarar— ni que me agrade la idea pero... Quizá no es tan malo. Mucha gente es así e incluso después de tratarlo de todos los métodos posibles, siguen igual. Quizá no se pueda curar y uno es simplemente así- me encogí de hombros.

— Pero, ¿que oyen mis oídos?— se giró hacia mí y me zarandeó por los hombros—. ¡El doctor Watson no es tan idiota! Parece que mi prima te ha abierto un poco los ojos. Puede que te deje seguir con ella una semana más— volvió a su semblante serio.

— ¿Disculpe?— me aclaré la garganta—. Usted no decide nada aquí, ¿pero quién se cree que es...?

— Claro, por supuesto. Dejarás de amarla en cuanto yo quiera— se cruzó de brazos y puso una pose de "soy-todo-poderoso"

Me reí levemente y negué con la cabeza.

— Discúlpeme, su señoría— bromeé—, y, ¿cómo se supone que lo hará?

— Así.

Un segundo tardo tan solo en cogerme y acercarme a él. Juntó sus labios con los míos, estaban calientes. Intenté apartarme pero no me salieron las fuerzas. Fue muy diferente a la anterior vez que me besó. Era más calmada, más suave y más romántica. Una de sus manos fue hasta la parte posterior de mi cuello y se quedó ahí, sujetándola, sin empujar. La otra me agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta, solo agarrándola. Las mías fueron hasta su pecho y se quedaron allí, haciendo de barrera entre mi cuerpo y el suyo. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían muy bien lo que hacían. Después de unos segundos presionándolos contra los míos, se separó unos centímetros y abrió los ojos. Yo no había dejado de mirarle durante lo que a mí me parecieron horas. Sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas y teñían sus ojos azules casi por completo.

Y volvimos a besarnos.

* * *

_¡Notas!_

_Lo sé, lo sé, queréis matarme. No ha habido ni regalo este fin de semana ni actualización ni nada. Tampoco me inventaré excusas porque he estado de puente xD Pero espero que me perdonéis con esta pequeña "escenita". Las cosas buenas tardan tiempo en llegar... pero llegan._

_Como siempre gracias a Momo y disculpadme a los que no os he contestado los reviews :S_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Quise pensar que fue la inercia la que me empujó de nuevo contra él; las leyes de la física, no yo.

Quité las manos de su pecho y le rodeé con mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Fue como la señal de permiso que necesitaba Sherlock para desatarse. Me atrajo más hacia él y separó los labios para poder sacar la punta de su lengua. Si eso era el infierno, que me dieran tres tickets de ida. Rozó su lengua por mi labio inferior y después lo atrapó entre sus dientes succionando un poco. Mi boca, inerte hasta el momento, reaccionó besándole sonoramente. Asomé mi lengua pero yo no tenía tanta paciencia como él. Mordí sus labios y cuando abrió la boca para emitir un sonido mezcla entre gruñido y gemido, aproveché y la metí entera en su boca.

Ladeó su cabeza para tener mejor acceso y se unió a la lucha que tenía mi lengua con la suya. En ese momento en lo que menos pensaba era que ese maldito y mejor beso de mi vida era con un hombre; simplemente era con Sherlock Holmes, ese maldito arrogante y testarudo Dios del sexo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba más rápido que el suyo y seguramente estaría yo gimiendo como un loco solo por ese beso, pero mi mente y cuerpo solo estaban concentrados en saborear su boca, en sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa. Nuestros muslos estaban completamente pegados. Quería tocar esa pierna, subir lentamente por ella y avergonzar a Sherlock cuando gimiera por mi toque.

Y así lo hice, primero dejando mi mano sobre su rodilla derecha y lentamente subir abriendo mi palma completamente para abarcar más muslo entre mis dedos. Apenas unos centímetros para llegar a aquella zona y Sherlock rompió el beso abruptamente.

Se separó de mí y posó su mano encima de la mía. Aun seguía con los ojos cerrados y parecía estar teniendo una lucha interior por si dejarme continuar o pararme. Pero, desafortunadamente, me paró. Abrió los ojos y me miró. Se acercó a mí y depositó un beso casto en mi boca. Después se rio.

— John, tranquilízate— su mano apretó la mía—. Solo quiero que dejes de quererla, no que te enamores de mí.

Me puse igual de rojo que las rosas que nos rodeaban. Joder... Mi cerebro dormido empezó a hacer conexiones y a asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Joder. Por mucho que hubiera empezado él, yo le había dado permiso para besarme, y qué beso. No quería imaginar cómo haría otras cosas porque me estaba empezando a entrar mucho calor, demasiado. Como aquella noche cuando me recorrió el cuello con su lengua...

— Eh. Yo... Lo siento— me separé de él levantándome del tronco rápidamente—. Dios mio... Y-yo... No quería...— mejor era mantenerme callado porque ya había metido la pata suficiente por un día.

Salí corriendo de allí en cuanto estuve seguro de que ya no me podía ver.

Cuando entré por la puerta trasera todo seguía igual. Toda la casa estaba en un silencio incómodo por la comida de aquel día. Llegué a mi cuarto, aun no se cómo y me metí en el cuarto de baño ignorando al sirviente que me estaba cambiando las sábanas. Me lavé la cara con agua fría para intentar despejarme pero no hizo mucho efecto.

— Señor, ¿está bien?— el chico se asomó por la puerta del baño abierta y la cerré de un portazo sin preocuparme de si le había dado o no.

No quería ver a nadie, ni que nadie se preocupara por mí nunca más. Apoyé la espalda contra la pared y me deslicé hasta quedar sentado con las rodillas dobladas. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no valían estúpidas negaciones y excusas. Había abierto una puerta que no tenía llave para volver a cerrarla. Si me concentraba aún podía sentir sus labios contra los míos, tan suaves. Lo que me desconcertaba más del todo era la forma en la que me besó. Probablemente yo ir hubiera besado también si hubiera sido hambriento como la primera vez. Lo había hecho a propósito, eso seguro pero, ¿tan romántico? Dios santo. Ya no podía negar que, siendo totalmente normal, encontraba una única atracción hacia mi mismo sexo en aquel extravagante hombre. Cerré los ojos intentando evocar el beso de esa mañana pero llegaron otros recuerdos, cuando le pillé con otro, cuando me atrapó entre sus piernas, cuando se movió contra mí y gemimos juntos. Me levante y me eché agua por la nuca. Salí al cuarto porque me estaba poniendo malo, aunque no fue muy buena idea. Mi cama estaba ahí, recién hecha, mi mesa estaba ahí, llena de papeles. ¿No había un puto sitio que no me recordara a Sherlock y me pusiera caliente? Ajá... Por eso lo había hecho. Quería que olvidara a su prima, pues lo estaba consiguiendo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sorprendieron. Abrí la puerta con las manos temblando, ¿y si era él? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Acostarnos? Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando abrí la puerta del todo. Era su cuñada. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y con una sonrisa radiante como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Leonor, pasa—me aparté para dejarla pasar y ella entró con paso dubitativo.

Se quedó un tiempo de pie observando la habitación hasta que se acercó al balcón abierto y miró el paisaje.

— John... Yo...—empezó pero no pudo acabar ya que las lágrimas habían vuelto a sus ojos.

Me acerqué a prisa y la abracé por detrás.

— Señora Holm... Leonor, no te preocupes. No me tienes que decir nada— la abracé para reconfortarla sin entender muy bien por qué había acudido a mí.

Se giró y puso su cabeza en mi pecho para amortiguar los sollozos.

— No lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende. Todos me odiáis, lo sé pero no sabéis lo que es vivir así— su respiración se calmó y pude sentarla en la cama mucho más calmada.

— No, yo no te odio. No me fio de lo que digan los demás así que no sé tu historia y no te puedo juzgar por nada— la acaricié el hombro para tranquilizarla aun más.

Ella sonrió entre sollozos.

— Es que... Yo no quería que pasara esto. Tienes que entenderme. Llevo casada con él 13 años, y aunque no sirva de excusa, nunca sentí que me quisiera. Él es... Ya sabes, no puede tener hijos. ¡Y hace unos meses tuve un desliz!— se sonó con un pañuelo que le alcancé—. Tom es muy bueno conmigo, me cuida, me quiere. Pero él no tiene el dinero de Mycroft. No me malinterpretes, ahora solo quiero lo mejor para el bebe y si eso significa no verle nunca más... Lo haré— se abrazó a si misma.

Su voz sonaba distinta y así parecía una muñeca abandonada. Me dio pena. Y yo me quejaba. Aquella mujer tenía que haberlo pasado mal. Por supuesto que no aceptaba el engaño, pero no iba a ser un hipócrita y decirlo.

—Siento todo por lo que estás pasando, Leonor. De alguna forma... Creo que te entiendo. Estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Ella quiere deshacerse de él- se frotó la tripa—. Que me abandonen, que me quiten de en medio pero mi bebé no, John. Por favor, ayúdame— me agarró de la camisa desesperada.

— Leonor, yo solo puedo intentar hablar con ella. No querrá escucharme, no soy de esta familia.

— Pronto lo serás— tardé un segundo en entender que se refería a Elisabeth y no a Sherlock—. ¡John, por favor! Ponte en mi lugar. Tú no querrías separarte de la persona que más amas del mundo aun habiéndola descubierto hace un mes.

— No— tragué saliva—, claro que no. Veré lo que puedo hacer— Leonor me abrazó y volvió a romperse y llorar.

Llegué a la cena cuando solo estaban sentados Elisabeth y sus hermanos. La señora Holmes llegó seria, daba incluso miedo, no llegaba a entender como el estatus de la familia podía ser tan importante como para arrebatar la vida a un no nacido. Los hermanos de Elisabeth llegaron y suavizaron el ambiente con su conversación. Por último llegaron los hermanos Holmes. Parecía que habían estado discutiendo y ninguno de los dos había salido ganando. Leonor no acudió al comedor esa noche. Sin duda, fue una de las peores cenas que tuve allí. Mi incomodidad y nerviosismo reflejados en el continuo movimiento del tenedor solo parecían captados por un comensal. Me miraba de vez en cuando, no como cuando intentaba molestarme. Pero la incomodidad ya me la daba yo solito. Casi parecía estar en otro lado.

— Doctor, me gustaría poder hablar con usted cuando finalice la cena.

— Como guste, señora Holmes.

Ya estaba. Ahora me pediría consejo para quitarle el bebé a Leonor.

La cena acabó y seguí a la dueña de la casa hasta el pequeño saloncito ya conocido para mí. Ella se sentó en una butaca y se cogió las manos encima de su regazo.

— No pienso ayudarla a abortar— solté incapaz de esperar más—. Lo siento pero si va a hacerlo no contará con mi ayuda. No veo correcto que quiera hacer eso, señora Holmes. Quitarle la vida a un bebé que aun no ha nacido...

— ¡Doctor Watson! ¡Cuide mejor sus palabras cuando hable conmigo! Nadie ha dicho nada de quitar ningún bebé— su cara estaba roja de furia.

— Yo creí que...— aparté la vista—. Lo siento.

— Entiendo el malentendido, doctor. Pero no le necesito para eso— hizo un pequeño silencio donde pareció tranquilizarse a si misma—. Necesito que feches, aproximadamente, la semana de la concepción para saber cuando nacerá el bebé y poder empezar con toda esta pantomima. Doctor Watson, pronto formará parte de esta familia y eso conlleva guardar todos los secretos de la misma. Espero poder contar con usted— me miró fijamente sin llegar a ser amenazante del todo.

— Por supuesto, eso no tiene ni que decirlo, señora Holmes. El secreto de Leonor está a salvo conmigo— sonreí orgulloso.

— No solo ese secreto. Mi hijo pequeño... Eso no puede salir nunca a la luz— tragué de nuevo saliva.

Solo se refería a que mantenía relaciones con otros hombres, no sabía nada de nosotros. Solo se refería a que mantenía relaciones con otros hombres, no sabía nada de nosotros. Me repetía una y otra vez asintiendo a la señora Holmes.

Cada uno se había retirado a sus respectivos dormitorios cuando acabé mi charla con la anfitriona de la casa. Aquel día había sido agotador. Solo quería dormir y empezar un nuevo día, despejado y sin la tensión que había estado cargando sobre los hombros todo el día. Me metí en la cama con la ropa puesta y no podía dormir. Me giraba hacia la puerta cada cinco segundos esperando que alguien la abriera, que él la abriera. Por dios, parecía un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas. Una parte de mí quería ir allí, otra quedarse en la cama para siempre. Ni si quiera estaría en su cuarto. Probablemente estaría con alguno de los sirvientes. Aquel pensamiento me produjo una punzada. A la mierda.

Salí de mi cuarto sin ninguna vela para que no me pudiera ver nadie. Solo iba a su cuarto a ver si estaba en él, nada más. No estaría, seguramente no. Llegué a la puerta y cogí el pomo. No me atrevía a abrir. ¿Y si estaba en realidad? Se pensaría que yo querría hacer algo más con él, y no era eso lo que quería, ¿no? En ese momento pensé en todas las personas a las que estaría decepcionando en ese momento: Elisabeth, mi madre... Ya no había vuelta de hoja, ya había girado el pomo. Abrí evitando hacer ruido y me asomé. La habitación estaba en penumbras. Entré por completo y le busqué en la oscuridad. No parecía haber nadie en la habitación. Cuando quise darme la vuelta e irme alguien me había agarrado las manos por detrás impidiendo girarme. Noté calidez en la piel de mi cuello que no tapaba el cuello de la camisa. Y a continuación unos labios, esos labios que besaban como los ángeles. Suspiré dejando escapar un ligero gemido.

— Ya no tienes excusa que valga, doctor— ronroneó contra mi piel y me intenté escapar para besarle.

Quería besarle, lamerle, a la mierda mis creencias. Una vez que probabas de Sherlock Holmes no tenías escapatoria. Era como una adicción y un veneno a la vez. Por más que probabas nunca te saciabas y tenías que repetir y así en un circulo cerrado que se retroalimentaba. Sus manos me hacían manos en las mías pero me daba igual. Incliné la cabeza y dejé que me mordiera, ahí se me permití gemir sin ningún remordimiento. Me dejó libre finalmente y le empujé contra la superficie más cercana que encontró su boca con la mía. Nuestras lenguas luchaban sin cesar mientras mis manos iban recorriendo todo su cuerpo a través de la fina tela de la camisa que llevaba. Rompió el beso haciendo ruido y sonrió de manera lasciva haciendo que me diera cuenta de la dura erección que tenía ya entre los pantalones. Me apartó empujando su cadera con la mía dejándome con los ojos en blanco. Anduvo lentamente hasta quedar al lado de la cama, tan despacio que me torturaba. Seguí con la mirada los movimientos de sus manos. Pasaron por su pecho hasta el botón más bajo de la camisa. La desabrochó botón a botón, tomándose una hora con cada uno. La acabó por deslizar sobre sus hombros y la dejó caer al suelo. Di un paso hacia él y me chistó negando con la cabeza.

Maldito... No pude moverme tampoco cuando se llevó una mano al botón del pantalón que no llevaba cinturón. Se desabrochó el botón ya que no llevaba ningún cinturón encima. Y tiró de ellos hasta que llegaron al suelo y se deshizo de ellos con el pie. Me mordí los labios cuando descubrí que debajo del pantalón no llevaba absolutamente nada. No era la primera vez que le veía así, pero sí la primera en esa situación.

Su cuerpo desnudo iluminado solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por su balcón le daba un tono azulado a su piel. Estaba quieto, mirándome, podría pasar perfectamente por una estatua de mármol de Miguel Ángel. Tan perfecto. La luz acentuaba la forma de sus músculos y parecía más fuerte así, más poderoso.

Me atreví a dar otro paso y esta vez me dejó. Cuando llegué hasta él se sentó en el borde de la cama y me acercó a él. Empezó a quitarme la chaqueta y el resto de las prendas a la misma velocidad que lo hizo con las suyas, es más, creo que hasta lo hizo más lentamente. Siempre me miraba a los ojos, no hubo un solo segundo que no me mirara con esos ojos... ¿negros? No me acordaba ni de cual era su color natural de ojos. Tiró mi camisa como todo lo demás y pasó su índice por mi mandíbula, como si estuviera dibujándola, para hacer lo mismo con mi cuello, pecho y estómago. Cuando alcanzó los pantalones los agarró con fuerza y los bajo a la vez que mi ropa interior. Se relamió cuando quedó mi polla frente a él e instantáneamente acabó de endurecerme por completo. Gateó hacia atrás tumbándose en la cama arrastrándome a mí con él.

Me acarició el pelo un poco y después lo agarró con todas sus fuerzas haciéndome daño. Juntó nuestras bocas y nos besamos otra vez. Era un beso desesperado de nuevo, como si no tuviésemos tiempo. No me di cuenta hasta que había elevado sus caderas y las frotaba frenéticamente contra las mías. Nuestros miembros estaban preparados para todo desde hacía bastante y lo aprovechó en mi contra. Nuestros gemidos eran atenuados por los besos pero, aun así, los míos eran bastante más sonoros que los suyos. Llevaba esperando aquello, sin si quiera saberlo, por demasiado tiempo. ¿Desde que le vi? ¿Un mes? No supe contestar. Sus movimientos se habían acompasado a los míos. Él me sujetaba agarrándome al pelo y con la otra mano guiaba mi cintura contra la suya. Mis manos no podían hacer otra cosa que apoyarse en la cama para no caer sobre él. De pronto y sin avisar abandonó mi cabeza para deslizar su mano entre nuestros cuerpos hasta coger los dos miembros firmemente y moverla de arriba a abajo.

— Joder, Sherlock— se me escapó ante la sorpresa y mis brazos temblaron un poco.

Habíamos dejado de besarnos hacía un rato porque ya no sabía ni cómo mover la boca.

— No era tan difícil decir mi nombre, doctor— y presionó con más fuerza sobre mi glande haciéndome temblar del todo.

Después de eso paró. Paró su mano, su cadera y todo. Se apoyó sobre los codos y alzó la cabeza para quedar a la misma altura que la mía. Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y me pidió que me tumbara. Le obedecí sin decir nada pero mi cuerpo entero se tensó al instante. Lo iba a hacer. Él notó mi nerviosismo en seguida. Me tumbó y cogió la almohada para colocarla debajo de mi cintura. Se tumbó por completo sobre mí como yo lo había estado antes y me besó el cuello.

— Relájate, lo hago todos los días— otro beso en el esternón.

— Seguro que tú no eres el que se pone abajo— le dije de mala manera y noté como sonreía contra mi piel—. Déjate de sensiblerías.

— Lo has dicho tú. Luego no podrás quejarte, doctor— decía esa palabra siempre con cierto ronroneo.

Y dado mi permiso mordió sin ningún rencor uno de mis pezones. Cuando fui a quejarme, ya lo había abandonado y chupaba mi ombligo. No solo notaba el cosquilleo en el vientre si no en cada poro de mi piel. Se deslizó más abajo y dobló mis rodillas, quedando su cabeza entre ellas. Comenzó a besar el interior de mis muslos desde casi las rodillas e iba lamiendo una y otra alternativamente hasta que quedó tan cerca de mi zona sensible que mi cadera se alzaba sola para que siguiera.

— Paciencia, doctor— confirmado, esa palabra de su boca, esa forma de llamarme me volvía totalmente loco y me excitaba más aun si eso era posible.

Rozó mi pene con su nariz pero ese no era su objetivo en ese momento. Lamió la piel sensible que había desde la base de mi polla hasta mi entrada y todo mi cuerpo recibió un pequeño escalofrío. Separó aun más mis piernas con las manos y las dejó así. Noté el calor y la humedad de su lengua intentando penetrarme. Joder, si ya estaba así con solo eso no quería saber como sería tenerle por completo dentro de mí. Escupió y rápidamente introdujo un dedo por completo guiándolo hasta la próstata. Mi cuerpo convulsionó durante un segundo por la mezcla de dolor y placer. Comenzó a mover en círculos el dedo. Dolía, joder si dolía. Pasó la lengua por mi polla mientras metía un segundo dedo y hacía tijeras. Tenía prisa, sabía que me estaba doliendo pero quería poder sustituir sus dedos cuanto antes. Me dio unas cuantas mamadas y se sentó mirándome, pidiéndome permiso. Asentí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras recolocaba la almohada.

Note como se colocaba y solté aire poco a poco. Empujó despacio pero sin parar hasta que llegó al final y se inclinó hacia mí casi haciendo que nuestros estómagos se tocasen.

Dejó que me acostumbrara unos segundos. El resto de mi cuerpo no sentía nada, todas las sensaciones se concentraban en aquella unión. Sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cadera y las mías, encima de las suyas. Mi cuerpo tardó poco en aceptar la intrusión y empecé a relajarme. Dios, se sentía tan grande dentro de mí. Se separó pero sin llegar a sacar su polla de mi culo y se puso de rodillas con la espalda recta. Me ayudó y separó mi cadera de la cama quedando a la misma altura que la suya. Era una posición cómoda para el y algo difícil para mí mantener la cadera en alto. Enrosqué las piernas al rededor suyo y él me sujetaba todo el rato de la cintura. Volvió a meterse dentro de mí pero mas despacio, sintiendo como sr abría paso lentamente hasta mi interior, notaba cada centímetro de su miembro dentro de mí, tan caliente. Salió como antes y comenzó un vaivén imposible. A veces era rápido y temía por mi vida, otras veces era lento. Pero siempre empujaba hasta el final, tocando mi próstata con fuerza, haciendo que no necesitara masturbarme para empezar a notar el orgasmo.

Sus uñas se clavaban en mi carne y su garganta emitía gemidos roncos cada vez que llegaba hasta el final. Me miraba todo el rato y no dría nada, no hacía falta. Él sabía que yo era suyo y yo sabía que era de él. No me importó en ese momento que fuera el siempre el dominante porque, obviamente, no quería que esa fuera la ultima vez. Sus movimientos cada vez eran más erráticos y descontrolados. No me permitía mirarle porque corría el riesgo de correrme ahí mismo y aun así, lo hice. Su autocontrol se había esfumado. Tenía todo el cuerpo arqueado hacia atrás y su cabeza miraba hacia el techo excepto que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Murmuraba algo, movía los labios sin cesar. Dios, no podía ni concentrarme en juntar los sonidos en mi cerebro. Todo se volvió borroso y arañé las palmas de sus manos. Noté como mi cuerpo se arqueaba, por que no podía ya controlarlo.

— ¡Sherlock!

— ¡Joder, John!

Solté sus manos y las estiré para poder coger su cuerpo y ayudarle en las últimas estocadas. Cerré los ojos y me corrí sobre mi pecho fuertemente. Noté una sensación caliente dentro de mí a los pocos segundos y le escuché repetir mi nombre mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Así que era eso, era yo.

Le miré y sonrió contagiándome a mí la risa. Dejó caer su cabeza muerta y yo bajé el cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente tumbado sobre el colchón. Aun así permaneció unos minutos más dentro de mí y yo no me quejé en absoluto. Acarició mi torso manchándose de mi semen. Después se llevó la mano a la boca y dio un gran lametón a las yemas de sus dedos mientras me miraba lascivamente. Negué con la cabeza riéndome y el salió de mí y se tumbó encima mío.

—¿Ves como esto es mucho mejor que mi prima?— me dio un beso en el cuello y se tumbó a mi lado—. Buenas noches.

Se metió entre las sábanas y me dio la espalda.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Ahora me echas?— me sentí engañado.

— Puedes quedarte si es lo que prefieres.

— ¡No es lo que prefiero! Me has utilizado y ahora... ¿Ya está, no hay más?— recogí mi ropa del suelo.

— Ya sabías lo que yo quería. ¿Qué querías, que viviéramos felices y comiéramos perdices?—se dio la vuelta y se incorporó en la cama.

— No, pero que tampoco me utilizaras como una puta.

— Anda, no seas gruñón. Ven aquí...—me ronroneó y abrió las sábanas de mi lado de la cama.

Cualquier ser humano se hubiera ido de allí enfadado y ofendido. ¿Qué hice yo? Ir.

* * *

¡Notas!

Dios mio, ocho páginas... (Y que conste que en último no hubo muchos rw...)

Y he aquí la esperada escena después de quince _malditos_ capítulos. Gracias, as always, a I-am-Momo y a tod s vosotros por vuestros fantásticos comentarios. ASDFGHJKL


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

El sonido de un mueble al ser arrastrado me despertó. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía notar lo iluminado que debía estar mi cuarto, espera...

Abrí un ojo y me cegué por la luz. La cabeza me dolía como si tuviera jaqueca por el alcohol. No habría dormido más que dos horas. No era mi cuarto, obviamente, no lo era. Los recuerdos me llegaron todos de golpe y me hicieron cosquillas en el estómago. Abrí el otro ojo y busqué a Sherlock entre las sábanas. Se había quedado dormido, o eso pensé por la noche, pero ahora no estaba. Debajo de las sábanas se estaba caliente y cómodo, como si aun estuviera su cuerpo junto al mío. Toda la habitación olía a sexo pero había una pequeña corriente al estar el balcón abierto. Me senté y observé al rededor. El detective estaba de pie frente al gran espejo abrochándose los botones de la camisa. Me vio a través del reflejo y me sonrió como tantas veces lo hizo por la noche. Me volví a sentir como un quinceañero. Busqué mi ropa con los ojos y la vi doblada en una silla. Un momento.

A mi derecha había un muchacho barriendo detrás de la cómoda, y no cualquier muchacho. Me tumbé de nuevo y me tapé hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

— No seas idiota, John— me reprochó Sherlock y se acercó hasta la cama y tiró de las sábanas hasta quedar totalmente desnudo.

Cogí una almohada y me tapé como pude no dando crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. Sherlock rodeó la cama y dejó que el chico con el que siempre andaba coqueteando le anudara un pañuelo al rededor del cuello. Lo hizo de manera tan sensual que me molestó mirarles.

—No tienes porqué preocuparte. Pierre no le dirá nada a nadie— me guiñó un ojo—. Es nuestro pequeño secreto.

Pasó los dedos por la mejilla del chico en una caricia y abandonó el cuarto sin más. Pierre siguió limpiando el cuarto y yo no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Me acercó la ropa a la cama y me sonrió. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente de esa casa? Me vestí en silencio intentando que el chico no viera nada pero de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo.

— Voy a mirar si viene alguien por el pasillo para que pueda salir— dejó la escoba y se acercó a la puerta. La entreabrió y se asomó—. Despejado.

Di unos pasos hasta llegar a su altura y me paré en la puerta junto a él.

—Bueno... Gracias— le sonreí como pude.

— ¿Sabe que es lo que de verdad le gusta a él?— juntó nuestros hombros y me susurró en el oído como si fuera un gran secreto—. Que lo aten. Nunca lo admitirá, pero puede atarlo y hacerle lo que quiera.

— Ah...— dije nervioso y me separé de él—. Supongo que gracias, otra vez.

Salí del cuarto de una vez por todas y fui casi corriendo al mío. El reloj decía que quedaban apenas diez minutos para el desayuno. Me dirigí al armario y cogí otra camisa que ponerme.

Aquel día estábamos todos en la mesa, incluso Leonor y, una vez aclarado todo, la comida pareció normal. La pelirroja no dijo nada pero los demás comensales charlaron bastante sobre la fiesta de la señorita Abbington que se celebraría en dos días. Mientras me acababa mis huevos revueltos noté algo en mi pierna. Sherlock me miraba disimuladamente mientras subía su pie por el interior de mi pierna y tosí exageradamente.

— ¿Te pasa algo, John?— Elisabeth pasó su brazo por mis hombros—. No tienes buena cara.

— Es que... Hoy no he podido dormir mucho—su pierna desapareció.

— Deberías echarte después de comer— me besó en la mejilla y me agarró de la mano.

Sherlock tiró el tenedor sobre el plato y salió del comedor. Nadie le prestó atención, todo el mundo daba por hecho que era una de sus formas de intentar llamar la atención, todos menos yo.

— -

Después de la clase a los hermanos me fui a pasear con Elisabeth. No podía seguir la conversación así que me dediqué a escucharla simplemente. Siempre cogidos de las manos. Había hablado con Leonor, estaba mucho mejor ahora que todo seguiría igual. La chica se había asustado de verdad. Ella y Elisabeth estuvieron haciendo planes para el bebé, cualquier cosa para distraerla. Me dijo que por la tarde irían al pueblo más próximo a comprarse un vestido para la fiesta.

—Yo no sé que llevar— me sinceré—. No tengo tanto dinero para gastar en trajes cada vez que hay una de esas fiestas.

— No importa, pongas lo que te pongas serás el hombre más apuesto de la fiesta— mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Solo porque voy al lado de la mujer más bella de Europa— me acerqué y le coloqué un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Ella se acercó más y me besó. Su boca era totalmente diferente a la de Sherlock. Siendo primos se parecían en muchas cosas, pero no me fijaba en ellas. Me gustaba fijarme en las diferencias. Si él se ponía cariñoso con otros, yo podía hacer lo mismo, para eso era mi prometida, ¿no?

Mi prometida... Qué acababa de hacer. Toda mi vida esperando una mujer como Elisabeth y cuando la tengo, la engaño. ¡Y con un hombre!

El beso se alargó demasiado y tuve que frenarla. Me sonrió y seguimos caminando hacia los jardines. Entre las flores y los arbustos pudimos divisar a una chica que estaba con Sherlock, gracias a Dios, solo hablando. Elisabeth suspiró a mi lado.

— ¿Es qué tiene que hacer eso con toda Inglaterra? Creo que solo lo hace para molestarme.

— ¿A ti? ¿Por qué?— Elisabeth soltó mi mano.

— Fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo— empezó nerviosa—. Hace varios años, había un chico... Trabajaba en los establos. A mí me gustaba, yo a él. No pienses que iba a hacer nada con él, pero era divertido. Hasta que tuvo que entrometerse mi primo— habló con furia contenida—. Y ya te imaginarás lo que ocurrió.

Yo seguí mirando al frente intentando contener la risa.

— Él... Bueno, él es así Elisabeth— me reí e intenté ocultarlo tosiendo. Ella levantó una ceja y me miró fijamente.

— Te estás burlando de mí.

— No... Lo siento, ¿en serio? ¿Él te robó el novio? No entiendo por qué te pones así por una ñoñería como esa— señalé en su dirección y pareció que el susodicho se dio cuenta de que hablábamos de él.

— Eres idiota. No se por qué siempre estás con él, siempre defendiéndolo. Eres la única persona que soporta a ese degenerado. John, un día se cansará de ser tu amiguito y te dejará para irse con uno de sus putos.

— Elisabeth, por Dios, ¿te estás oyendo? Pensaba que, aunque le odiaras, tú entendías su problema.

— ¿Problema? No tiene ningún problema, solo lo hace para llamar la atención— nuestras voces se habían elevado tanto que seguramente nos estarían oyendo desde la otra punta del parque—. Un día acabará muerto por alguna enfermedad de esas. ¿Y sabes? Nadie le echará de menos.

— Estás loca. Es tú primo de quién estás hablando.

— Pues tú pareces estar más interesado en él que en mí — y con eso dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia la casa de nuevo.

No iba a seguirla, esta vez no. Desde que me dijo lo que opinaba de todo ese tema pensé que había conocido a la mujer perfecta, y lo seguía siendo, pero esa maldita riña con Sherlock por un estúpido chico era tan grande que hasta había dejado caer que no le importaría que se muriera. Y aunque no estuviera del todo equivocada, no la iba a dar la razón esta vez. Siempre alardeando de su mente abierta a todo y a veces se comportaba como una niña. Estaba enfadado y me arrepentiría de todo aquello más tarde pero en aquel momento no me importó. Quizá que defendiera tanto al hijo menor de la familia era algo extraño pero mientras nadie dijera nada, no pasaría nada. De todas formas, lo que ocurrió aquella noche no se repetiría. Sherlock lo había dejado muy claro. Solo era un experimento para él. Tenía intriga por saber como era en la cama y, una vez resuelta la duda, ya no querría estar conmigo más. Le observé y estaba más cerca de mí. La chica se había quedado lejos y parecía enfadada.

— ¿Primera discusión con la parienta?— se acercó elegantemente con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Cállate— pasé de largo y seguí caminando.

— ¿Debería empezar a sentirme importante? Parece que lo único que haces es discutir con ella por mí.

— He dicho que te calles— me empezó a seguir.

— Estás muy tenso, deberías relajarte— puso sus manos en mis hombros y los masajeó hasta que le aparté de un manotazo.

— ¿Qué haces? Cualquiera podría vernos.

— ¿Y eso no te excita... doctor?— arrastró las palabras seductoramente.

— Pensaba que solo querías probarme y punto.

— ¿Uno no puede cambiar de opinión? Eres... Interesante— levanté una ceja y asintió inclinando su cabeza en dirección a los árboles.

Miré a un lado y al otro y cuando me aseguré que no había nadie caminé a prisa en dirección al bosque seguido muy de cerca por él.

Caminamos unos minutos y el bosque se hizo más denso dejando poca luz para ver. Me agarró de la mano y me paró tirando y acercándome a él. Empezó con un beso lento, intentando buscar en cada recoveco de mi boca y yo en la suya. Me separé y besé su mandíbula, su cuello y su pecho que asomaba por la camisa. Él se apoyó en un árbol para no caerse y, lentamente, desbotoné uno a uno los botones de su camisa succionando y lamiendo cada milímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta.

Mordí uno de sus pezones y pegó un pequeño saltito acompañado de un gemido bastante sonoro. Tracé una línea con mi lengua por cada costilla que se le notaba hasta bajar hasta su pantalón y quedar de rodillas frente a él. Él ya sabría de sobra mis intenciones. Si el tal Pierre ese podía hacer aquello, yo lo haría mejor. Bajé sus pantalones y aquel día tampoco llevaba ropa interior. Su pene estaba sin endurecer del todo. Besé y mordí el hueso de su cadera que sobre salía exageradamente y con la mano acaricié sus testículos haciéndole temblar.

— Joder, John. ¡Hazlo ya!

Y siendo un exsoldado, obedecí a la primera orden. Metí su polla en mi boca de una vez tan al fondo que tuve una pequeña arcada. No era importante si me ahogaba con su gran tamaño, tenía que superarle. Succioné sacándola casi al completo y Sherlock emitió un pequeño gritito. Repetí la operación varias veces y él llevó su mano a mi pelo para ayudarme. La aparté y sujeté ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo para que no se le ocurriera volver a intentar manejar la situación. Lamí desde la base hasta la punta haciendo un hincapié especial en esa parte saboreando su líquido pre seminal. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y supe que faltaba poco para que se corriera por lo que me separé y me puse de pie junto a él y le besé para que también saboreara él. Aun seguía con sus manos apresadas y movía la cadera con desesperación contra mi cuerpo para hacer fricción. Negué con la cabeza y me separé mientras me desabrochaba yo mi pantalón y me bajaba la ropa interior. Mi polla estaba tan dura que dolía pero eso no era el objetivo en aquel momento. Me toqué solo un poco y seguí bajando mi mano hasta mi entrada. Sherlock hizo más fuerza y me cogió de esa mano y la apartó.

— No, quiero que lo hagas tú.

Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y se terminó de quitar los pantalones y abrió las piernas. Solté un pequeño gemido y me mordí el labio. Sherlock Holmes... Pidiéndome que le follara. No tardé mucho en reaccionar y le ayudé a elevarse un poco y enroscarse al rededor mío.

— ¡Hazlo ya!— me gritó y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros para elevarse aún más.

Sin ningún cuidado cogí mi polla y se la metí hasta que su cuerpo no me dejó más. Ya estaba dilatado.

— Jesús, Sherlock... Estás...— no atiné a acabar la frase.

Empecé a moverme rápidamente. Tenía que sentirle más y más y lo más rápidamente posible. Soltó una de sus manos para poder masturbarse y llegar a la vez. Noté como su cuerpo se contraía y me envolvía por completo nublándome la vista. Nos corrimos casi a la vez y yo solo podía oír sonidos dispersos y notar cuando su semen golpeó mi camisa.

— Joder...— susurró con la respiración agitada.

Mis piernas fallaron y tuve que apartarme y dejarle que se pusiera en pie. Me senté en el suelo y él hizo lo mismo.

— No te voy a mentir, lo hiciste mil veces mejor que Pierre en su primera vez.

Sonreí orgulloso y le abroché la camisa bajo la atenta mirada de él.

— ¿Ahora si que ha acabado tu experimento?— pregunté con miedo.

— Oh, no, mi querido Watson. Solo ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

_¡Notas!_

_Muajaja, quince capítulos sin sexo y ahora pongo en todos (no, no os hagáis ilusiones). Siento no haber respondido a algunos reviews y a los anons porque simplemente es que no puedo!_

_Algunas ya habíais adivinado el por qué del pinche entre primos pero aquí esta finalmente resuelto xD_

_Algunos me habeis pedido el tumblr, twitter y eso. Lo dejo por mi perfil que aquí no puedo. Por otra parte, en una semana empiezo los finales, solo tengo dos gracias a Dios pero no se si podré subir el capítulo de la semana. Aparte de que estoy liada con un nuevo proyecto de fic que veréis pronto... Chan chan chan!_

_¡Como siempre, gracias a I-am-Momo por estar ahí!_


End file.
